


Il viaggio della sposa

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Rieccomi con una nuova storia, spero vi piaccia.  Non so se riuscirò a postare con regolarità ma vi prometto che cercherò di farlo spesso e che la terminerò. Di solito scrivo al momento senza una idea precisa solo una sensazione, un'emozione che  mi ispira quindi la storia prende forma piano piano; mi auguro con una buona continuità.Come sempre la tradurrò anche in Inglese anche se non è la mia lingua e ho bisogno del traduttoreI vostri pensieri mi invogliano a fare sempre meglio e mi soddisfano: non siate pigri leggete e commentate!  ; )
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rieccomi con una nuova storia, spero vi piaccia. Non so se riuscirò a postare con regolarità ma vi prometto che cercherò di farlo spesso e che la terminerò. Di solito scrivo al momento senza una idea precisa solo una sensazione, un'emozione che mi ispira quindi la storia prende forma piano piano; mi auguro con una buona continuità.  
> Come sempre la tradurrò anche in Inglese anche se non è la mia lingua e ho bisogno del traduttore  
> I vostri pensieri mi invogliano a fare sempre meglio e mi soddisfano: non siate pigri leggete e commentate! ; )

Era appena suonata la tromba del silenzio e tutti erano nelle proprie stanze, il cielo era terso e la luna splendeva alta, piena

Carol era alla finestra che ammirava lo spettacolo delle stelle brillare nel cielo quando la porta della sua camera si spalancò: “Signora, mia signora, vostro padre chiede di Voi, subito” disse Abby, cercando di prendere fiato dopo la lunga corsa

“Cosa mai è successo per chiedere di me a quest’ora?” chiese la bionda allarmandosi

La giovane Abby, dama di compagnia della sua padrona, recuperò la voce “Si parla di guerra mia Signora, credo che vostro padre voglia parlare di questo con voi”

“Con me? E cosa mai centro io con questo affare? Gli uomini devono praticare la guerra, non certo io” disse annoiata

“La vostra educazione vi impone di ubbidire mia Signora….sarà bene raggiungere vostro padre e ascoltarlo” Replicò la saggia donna

“Va bene, va bene, ma spero che con la storia della guerra non mi annoi anche con i suoi progetti futuri per me” disse raccogliendo lo scialle dalla spalliera del letto “Andiamo” e uscirono dalla stanza

Jonathan Ross era un uomo onesto e giusto, severo ma molto corretto; Signore della Contea di Hawk aveva governato pacificamente per oltre 30 anni ed era rispettato e temuto dai Signori delle altre Contee così da essere colui a cui tutti si rivolgevano per risolvere qualsiasi problema dal più semplice al più complesso

Erano passate diverse lune da quando aveva parlato con sua figlia Carol, sempre in disaccordo col suo vecchio padre, ma anche stavolta aveva ceduto al silenzio e all’astio affinché sua figlia avesse giudizio e accettasse la sua decisione per il bene di tutti

Carol era una donna bellissima ma testarda, sincera ma poco diplomatica e proprio per questo suo carattere forte era sempre in disaccordo con suo padre per ogni cosa, tranne per l’amore che entrambi provavano l’una per l’altro

Carol entrò nell’imponente salone ricco di arazzi e tappeti al centro del quale vi era una imponente tavola di legno di quercia. A capotavola sedeva suo padre sorseggiando del vino

“Finalmente! Credevo dormissi già” disse John facendo segno alla figlia di sedergli a fianco

“E’ ancora presto per dormire padre e tardi per bere ancora” disse guardando il suo bicchiere pieno

“Non ti ho chiamato per litigare Carol, ma per parlarti degli ultimi accadimenti e di come evitare una guerra” disse sorseggiando il suo vino

“Guerra? Non è con me che dovresti parlarne, ma col comandante del tuo esercito” disse Carol versandosi un po’ di vino

“Carol tu sei la mia unica figlia, sei l’erede della mia Contea, si sei una donna ma ti ho educata in modo che potrai assolvere i tuoi doveri meglio di un uomo per cui non mi ha mai pesato non avere discendenti maschi; ma in questa occasione credimi avrei preferito un figlio maschio per quanto sei testarda e capricciosa, lui mi avrebbe ubbidito senza esitazione, per me e per la gente che crede in noi e ci sostiene”

Carol iniziò a innervosirsi “Padre le tue parole sono come sempre giuste, ma la natura ti ha beffato e devi accontentarti di avere una figlia testarda e poco incline a compiacerti” disse bevendo dal calice

“Santo cielo!” disse l’uomo alzandosi di scatto facendo cadere la sedia su cui era seduto “continui a disubbidirmi? Pensavo che il tempo ti avesse dato modo di pensare alla cosa giusta da fare, invece continui ad avere questo atteggiamento ostile e caparbio che ci condurrà alla rovina!” disse gettando il calice di vino nell’enorme camino in pietra che sbuffò fumo e fiamme all’entrata dell’oggetto 

“Padre ciò che chiedi è impossibile! Non sposerò mai Harge Aird della Contea di Wolf, è un uomo rozzo, crudele e senza alcuna moralità” disse disgustata 

“Sei testarda come un mulo: sposandolo potresti cambiare il destino di tante anime innocenti!” insistette John “potresti cambiare la sua indole, sono certo che sia così solo perché la solitudine e la vita non è stata generosa con lui”

“Per farlo cambiare ci vorrebbe un miracolo” disse ridendo la giovane

“Ora basta!” gridò John “il tuo rifiuto è il motivo dell’imminente guerra” 

“Cosa?” chiese stupita

“Hai capito bene. Harge ti ha vista e si è invaghito di te e non sente ragioni”

“E’ assurdo, abbiamo scambiato solo due parole alla festa delle Contee, è noioso vuole solo mettersi in mostra”

“Hai avuto un’ottima idea!” disse John

“Cosa?” chiese la bionda

“Organizzeremo una nuova festa e potrai conoscerlo meglio”

“Padre….”

“E’ deciso. Non voglio più discutere: sii gentile e non ci sarà nessuna guerra” disse lasciando la stanza soddisfatto

Carol si voltò verso Abby “Come mi sono cacciata in questo pasticcio?” disse sedendosi 

“Essere gentile non vuol dire sposarlo. Se gli parlerete a cuore aperto vedrete che sarà ragionevole: nessuno vuole una moglie ostile e infelice!”

“Dici? Non lo so ma l’unica certezza in questa situazione e che non accetterò mai di sposarlo”

Il giorno dopo la contea fu svegliata da suoni di corno e uomini a cavallo che oltrepassarono al galoppo le mura della città di Hawk come se il fuoco li stesse bruciando  
John fu svegliato e un giovane soldato chiese un’udienza immediata

“Mio Signore, il mio nome è Phil Mclear al servizio di Sir William di Wood, ho viaggiato per tre giorni e tre notti per raggiungervi, chiedo il vostro aiuto la Contea è ormai distrutta e in balia dell’esercito del Duca Harge Aird”

“Santo Cielo! E’ già troppo tardi quindi, la guerra è scoppiata” disse con rammarico John

“Si mio Signore, il mio paese brucia e la morte ha raggiunto la mia gente”

“Stai tranquillo cercherò di calmare gli animi e il sacrificio della tua gente non sarà stato vano. Chiamatemi Sir Dannie McElroy, subito!” urlò ma non fece in tempo a esigere la sua richiesta che si pose la mano al petto e si accasciò al suolo

Tutti gli uomini intorno lo accerchiarono e lo sostennero per portarlo nelle sue stanze

Nel castello regnava la confusione: tutti erano in fermento e tutti erano allarmati dalla situazione; nessuno sapeva cosa sarebbe successo d’ora in avanti e la paura regnava sovrana man mano che si diffondevano le notizie

Abby corse ad avvertire la sua padrona

“Duchessa, mia Signora è accaduto una cosa terribile!” 

“Cosa accade Abby, cos’è questa confusione?” disse la bionda alzandosi precipitosamente dal letto

“Vostro padre mia Signora non sta bene, ha avuto un malore” disse aiutandola a coprirsi con una vestaglia di seta

“Mio padre, quando? E’ stato chiamato il medico di corte? Dove si trova ora?” disse vestendosi in tutta fretta

“Si mia Signora, è nelle sue stanze e il medico lo sta visitando” disse per tranquillizzarla

“Bene, aiutami facciamo presto” disse indossando il suo vestito damascato

Il giovane McElroy attendeva con alcuni Signori al di fuori delle stanze del Duca in attesa che il medico uscisse e li informasse delle condizioni di Sir John

Carol raggiunse la stanza e tutti si inchinarono al suo passaggio

“Robert, il medico sta ancora visitando mio padre?” disse rivolgendosi al braccio destro di suo padre

“Si, mia Signora stiamo attendendo che finisca”

“Cosa ha causato il malore di mio padre?” chiese la giovane

“Temo che le notizie che gli sono giunte l’abbiano provato” rispose Robert

“Quali notizie?” chiese Carol

“Lasciate che vi presenti Sir Phil Mclear” disse Robert mentre il ragazzo si inchinava al cospetto di Carol

“Mia Signora, sono giunto dalla contea di Wood, il mio paese è stato raso a suolo la mia gente è morta ad opera del Duca di Aird” disse riassumendo gli eventi

Carol rimase inorridita

“Volete dire che è scoppiata la guerra?” chiese senza girarci intorno

“Si, mia Signora” rispose l’uomo con rammarico

Il silenzio regnò sovrano fino a quando le porte della stanza del padre di Carol non si aprirono è il medico uscì

“Lasciatemi solo col dottore” chiese Carol

Tutti si dileguarono

“Allora dottore come sta mio padre?” chiese in apprensione la giovane

“Vostro padre ha avuto un brutto colpo, sapete bene che data la sua età non è un bene che ancora sia gravato dai problemi del paese; è forte ma una altra emozione così forte potrebbe essergli fatale. Ha bisogno di riposo e di evitare qualsiasi problema o emozione o il suo cuore cederà. Gli preparerò una medicina naturale ma deve riposare, conto sul vostro aiuto”

“Certo dottore ma sapete bene che è un uomo testardo” disse Carol preoccupata

“Dovrete aiutarlo a prendersi cura di sé” disse il dottore congedandosi

Carol poggiò le mani sul davanzale della finestra, guardò l’orizzonte, il suo sguardo si perse nel cielo dove spesso lei lasciava fluttuare i suoi pensieri cercando conforto e un’ illuminazione e così fu

“Abby!” gridò

La sua fedele dama di compagnia accorse al suo richiamo

“Organizza subito una riunione con gli uomini più fidati del regno, ho bisogno di parlare col Consiglio e di organizzare un piano per risolvere questa situazione”

Abby si affrettò a organizzare il tutto mentre Carol entrò in camera di suo padre

La stanza era buia, solo la luce del caminetto faceva intravedere i contorni della stanza, i mobili e i suppellettili

Si avvicinò al capezzale del padre e controllò se stesse dormendo

All'improvviso gli occhi dell’uomo si aprirono 

“Carol” disse dolcemente “avvicinati cara” 

Carol si inginocchiò accanto al suo letto, una lacrima le solcò il viso

“Piangi, tesoro? E’ dunque giunta la mia ora?” chiese l’uomo accarezzando il viso della figlia

“No, no padre cosa andate a pensare! Le mie sono lacrime di gioia, dovute al fatto che siete vivo e non vi è accaduto nulla di male. Avete bisogno solo di riposo e delle medicine che il dottore vi darà” disse amorevolmente

“Non è il momento per riposare Carol, ciò che temevo è accaduto. Devo fare qualcosa o sarà la fine” disse con un fil di voce cercando di alzarsi

“Non Vi alzate” disse Carol rimboccandogli le coperte “Me ne occuperò io! Non lascerò che le cose degenerino”

“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese preoccupato

“Parlare con Harge e se sarà necessario accetterò la sua proposta” disse a malincuore

“Davvero?” chiese l’uomo guardandola negli occhi

Carol annuì “Per il bene tuo e di tutti. Come mi hai ricordato ho delle responsabilità, sono tua figlia e ti ubbidirò, per l’amore che ti porto e per il bene del nostro paese. Non voglio che anime innocenti paghino per il mio egoismo”

Ora fu il padre a commuoversi

“Stai tranquillo, saprò sistemare la situazione. In fondo sono figlia di John Ross Granduca della contea di Hawk” disse per farlo sorridere

L’uomo le sorrise poi chiamò Robert

“Da oggi sarà mia figlia a regnare la Contea mentre sono malato, tutti le devono obbedienza e le sue decisioni saranno incontestabili”

“Si, mio Signore” disse l’uomo rassicurandolo

Carol baciò la mano del padre, poi ordinò che riposasse e non fosse disturbato e uscì.


	2. Capitolo 2

“Mio padrone, le Contee sono in fermento, dopo il vostro attacco alla Contea di Wood si stanno attrezzando”

“Non gli servirà a nulla, diversi Signorotti si sono sottomessi alla mia egemonia, vedrai che presto sarò il Signore di tutte le Contee del Sud” disse Harge mostrando i suoi successi sulla cartina posta sull’enorme tavolo di legno

“Non teme la collera del Signore di Hawk?” chiese un suo soldato

“Lui deve temere la mia vendetta!” gridò sferrando un pugno sul tavolo. Le cartine rotolarono a terra e i calici si rovesciarono “Quell’insolente della figlia ha ignorato la mia proposta di matrimonio e la sua gente pagherà col sangue questo affronto” disse puntando la lama del suo coltello sulla terra di Wood “Creerò un Impero e mi implorerà di sposarla!”

“Caro cugino la ragazza è famosa per la sua testardaggine, questo tuo capriccio ci costerà tanto”

Harge fulminò con gli occhi suo nipote Sir Richard Semco

“Nessuno può prendermi in giro” replicò Harge

“Sono convinto che potresti ottenere soddisfazione in altro modo” disse Richard

“Ti ascolto” disse Harge incuriosito

“Manda un messaggero alla Contea di Wood, chiedi un incontro con la dama e falle pressioni”

“In che modo potrebbe cambiare idea?” chiese l’uomo

“E’ risaputo l’amore viscerale che la donna ha nei confronti del suo vecchio e malato padre…..”

“Malato?”

“Si, mi sono giunte voci che il Signore di Wood è gravemente malato, ogni decisione sarà presa dalla giovane e inesperta figlia, che per amore del padre farà tutto ciò che le chiederai”

“Tu credi? E se invece….”

“Se si ostinerà potrai sempre avere la soddisfazione di sembrare un uomo giusto dinnanzi al re, offeso nell’amor proprio e tutti acconsentiranno affinché il regno di Wood ti sia consegnato di diritto dopo la morte del suo malato Signore. Quanto a lei, appagherai comunque i tuoi desideri in ogni modo, sei un ottimo cacciatore e non sarà una donnola selvatica a metterti in difficoltà” disse versando del vino, porgendogli il calice per brindare al nuovo complotto

“E così sia. Invierò un trattato di pace ponendo poche ragionevoli condizioni e vedremo come risponderà quell’animaletto ribelle” disse ridendo

Carol attraversò il corridoio con calma presa da mille pensieri: come avrebbe potuto fermare la guerra e allo stesso tempo evitare di sposare un uomo così orribile? E se suo padre non sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi?

I suoi pensieri furono abbandonati dal rumore d’armi che sentì al di fuori del palazzo. Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori per capire il motivo di tanto frastuono

Nel cortile del palazzo vi erano alcuni soldati che inneggiavano alla rissa due uomini: uno era alto, corpulento, alquanto rozzo mentre l’altro esile ma agile e molto giovane rispetto al primo

“Imparerai a tue spese chi sono i soldati della guardia!” gridò l’uomo scagliandosi sul ragazzo

Il giovane scansò il pugno e il ragazzo vedendo il soldato sbilanciato colpì le sue gambe con un bastone con un colpo secco che fece cadere l’omone a faccia a terra

“Più che un soldato, sembri un sacco di patate per come cadi” disse il ragazzo sbeffeggiandolo

L’uomo si rialzò sulle mani, sputò in terra e si voltò di scatto verso il ragazzo

“Maledetto, ti schiaccerò come un moscerino!” urlò

Un altro soldato gli lanciò una Mazza Ferrata Chiodata che l’uomo afferrò al volo

“Ora vedrai, romperò quel tuo bel faccino presuntuoso” disse ridendo

Il giovane si guardò intorno per cercare qualcosa con cui difendersi e intravide Carol che li osservava rimanendo incantato dalla sua bellezza

I loro occhi si specchiarono l’uno nell’altra come in trance, un sorriso adornò la bocca del giovane, mentre un leggero rossore invase le guance candide di Carol

Il grosso soldato gli si scagliò contro approfittando della sua distrazione e il giovane si riprese solo quando Carol urlò: “Attento!”

La frusta chiodata fischiò sulla testa del ragazzo che prontamente indietreggiò per evitare il violento colpo, scattando come una molla, ponendo le braccia dietro il busto, mani a terra e unendo le gambe impostò un doppio calcio che colpì la spalla dell’uomo. L’arma gli cadde da mano e il soldato rabbioso si lanciò a mani nude per strangolarlo  
Afferrò il giovane per il collo e strinse la presa. Il ragazzo non si fece intimorire e con una ginocchiata ben impostata sotto la cintura il grosso uomo abbandonò la presa dolorante.

Carol rimase senza parole fino a quando non vide sopraggiungere Sir Dannie McElroy e gli fece cenno di guardare cosa stava accadendo

“Attenzione Sir McElroy” gridò un soldato guardando l’uomo che si avvicinava

“Cosa succede qui! Se avete voglia di combattere vi accontento subito: c’è una guerra che vi attende!” gridò avanzando fra i soldati che si allinearono al suo passaggio

“Chi sono i responsabili di questa confusione?” chiese

Il giovane ragazzo si fece avanti “Io, Sir” disse a voce alta

“Soldato dovrai spiegarmi molte cose. Con chi stavi combattendo?”

“Stavo solo facendo capire a questo soldato che essere grande e grosso non è un punto a favore nel combattimento e gli stavo insegnando a cadere con eleganza” disse ridendo

Il grosso soldato si alzò a fatica ringhiando per la rabbia

“Ora basta! Se hai tanta voglia di combattere sarai il primo a partire per la guerra” disse per punirlo

“Sempre ai suoi ordini Sir” disse il giovane serio

“Ora seguimi. Quanto a Voi altri andate ai posti di guardia e se vi annoiate sarò felice di spedirvi nei campi” disse abbandonando il cortile

Il giovane ragazzo spazzolò con le mani i pantaloni sporchi di terra e seguì Sir Dannie, certo che Carol lo stesse ancora guardando

Carol si tranquillizzò, espirò profondamente ponendo la sua mano al petto

“Cosa Vi accade mia Signora? Cosa Vi turba?” chiese Abby sopraggiungendo

“Nulla mia cara” disse sorridendole guardando il ragazzo ormai sano e salvo

“Vostro padre riposa e il Consiglio Vi attende” 

“Bene. Andiamo allora, non voglio che attendino oltre” disse la bionda attraversando il lungo corridoio

“Ti sembra il caso di partecipare ad una rissa?” chiese Daniel al giovane ragazzo

“Mi dispiace ma non ho potuto impedirlo, mi hanno provocato” rispose il giovane

“Non devi attirare l’attenzione e più che mai provocare risse e disordini. Lady Carol ti ha notato e non dobbiamo crearle altri problemi ma aiutarla in questo momento difficile”

“Si, hai ragione. Mi dispiace. E’ davvero bella” 

Dannie lo guardò sorridendo “Non torniamo più sull’argomento, il Consiglio ci attende. Ti presenterò come mio attendente; parla poco e non metterti nei guai” disse dandogli una pacca sulla spalla

Il giovane gli sorrise e lo seguì

Carol entrò nella sala del Consiglio dove i suoi consiglieri e i cavalieri del suo esercito erano già seduti ad attenderla parlottando fra di loro

Al suo passaggio si alzarono in piedi e con un cenno del capo la salutarono inchinandosi

Carol oltrepassò il lungo tavolo e si sedette al posto che era di suo padre a capotavola

“Tutti conoscete il motivo per cui mio padre è assente a questa riunione, confido nella sua forza di volontà e nell’aiuto prezioso del dottore affinché io debba sostituirlo per un breve periodo. Vi ho riunito in gran fretta poiché la situazione è difficile. La guerra è scoppiata e dobbiamo fare in modo che finisca quanto prima col minore danno per il popolo”

“Mia Signora conosciamo tutti il motivo per cui Sir Harge Aird ha proclamato guerra a questa Contea” disse Sir Frank Ballard

“La guerra è scoppiata per la sete di dominio di Sir Harge” rispose Dannie alzandosi in piedi affinché l’uomo non continuasse a provocarla

“Calma Sir Dannie, non siamo qui per discutere ma per trovare soluzioni. Cosa pensate della situazione e cosa possiamo fare per evitare la rovina” disse Carol osservando uno a uno gli uomini seduti intorno al tavolo

Phil Mclear prese la parola: la contea di Wood è stata rasa al suolo e le truppe di Sir Aird stanno avanzando verso Sud quindi presto arriveranno alla Contea di Wool, dobbiamo prepararci e organizzare l’esercito, sempre che sia la volontà di tutti” aggiunse

“No” replicò Carol

Tutti si voltarono verso di lei

“Non ho intenzione di mandare uomini a morire per i capricci di uomo e per il mio egoismo. Voglio che un messo si rechi da Sir Aird con una mia missiva: cercherò la pace”

“Credo che sarà inutile” disse Sir McElroy

“Ho il dovere di tentare” rispose con fermezza

“Chi possiamo mandare per questa missione così delicata?” chiese Sir Phil

“Andrò io” disse l’attendente di Sir Dannie guardando Carol negli occhi

La donna sentì ancora quella sensazione provata prima e non rispose subito

“Chi sei ragazzo?” chiese Sir Phil

“E’ il mio attendente” intervenne Sir Dannie “il suo nome è Therenzio Belivet”

“Sei il figlio di Sir William Belivet?”

“Si” rispose con orgoglio il ragazzo

“Capisco” rispose l’uomo

Tutti si guardarono senza aggiungere parola attendendo la decisione di Carol

Carol rimase sorpresa da quel silenzio, non conosceva Sir William Belivet e le ragioni per cui il ragazzo volesse essere spedito nella bocca del lupo ma pensò che fosse troppo giovane e non voleva che potesse correre dei rischi

“No” disse senza esitazione “Voglio che sia Sir Robert a consegnare la mia lettera” disse guardando il giovane

“Mia Signora lasci che sia io…..” insistette il giovane

“Ho detto no” replicò Carol

Dannie pose la mano sul braccio del ragazzo per fargli capire di non insistere e il giovane rimase in silenzio stringendo i pugni per la rabbia

“Se non otterrò la pace schiereremo l’esercito, anche se spero non sia necessario” disse congedandosi seguita da Abby

Thers la seguì in corridoio

“Mia Signora, vi prego di ascoltarmi” disse chiedendo udienza

“Non ho tempo ora per ascoltarvi” disse evitando i suoi occhi verdi che la turbavano

“Voglio solo parlarvi dell’incarico” insistette il giovane

Carol si fermò con Abby al suo fianco “Ho già deciso in merito e non cambierò idea. Avrete modo di mostrare il vostro valore, siete ancora giovane”

Abby si sorprese delle sue parole e soprattutto avvertì l’imbarazzo della sua padrona nel parlare con questo ragazzo chiedendosi chi fosse e perché Carol era così agitata nel parlare con lui

“Thers non disturbare Lady Carol!” disse Dannie sopraggiungendo

“Ecco perché odio parlare con le donne, sono capricciose e inconcludenti” disse rivolgendosi a Dannie

“Come osi, piccolo insolente!” disse Carol

“Milady voi non mi conoscete e basandovi solo sulla mia giovane età, avete deciso senza sapere chi io sia: io sono il miglior soldato che avete, la cui lealtà potrete essere certa” disse avvicinandosi un po’ troppo

Carol rimase sorpresa dell’audacia e Thers addolcì la sua espressione assaporando il dolce profumo della pelle della dama

“Thers basta, non essere impudente; chiedi scusa alla nostra Signora” disse Dannie

“Non né ho alcuna intenzione” rispose il giovane riprendendosi

“Bene, vedo che sei molto presuntuoso! Ti darò una lezione di umiltà: per una settimana sarai assegnato a prenderti cura del mio cavallo e di ogni animale che mi appartiene personalmente e dei miei orti. Poi vedremo se sarai ancora così insolente” disse la donna guardandolo negli occhi

“Come desidera mia Signora” rispose il ragazzo facendo un inchino

Dannie scosse la testa in segno di disapprovazione, mentre Abby rise alla scena alquanto singolare

“Mia Signora, non è stata troppo dura con quel ragazzo? Voleva solo servirla” chiese Abby

“E’ un insolente ed è troppo ambizioso, gli farà bene stare un po’ a contatto con la natura e gli animali” disse recandosi da suo padre

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente?” chiese Dannie a Thers “Nessuno parla così a Lady Carol!”

“E’ una donna tanto capricciosa quanto bella” disse Thers

“Non ti conviene parlare così, è una donna testarda ma giusta e le devi obbedienza e rispetto” disse serio

“Sai che sono leale, ma mi ha trattato da cane!” disse arrabbiato

“Te lo sei meritato! Cerca di stare calmo. Lady Carol ha ragione, la tua giovane età ti rende troppo impulsivo”

“Il pensiero che Harge possa nuovamente farla franca mi fa ribollire il sangue” disse il giovane

“Ti capisco ma dovrai avere pazienza e scusarti con Lady Carol”

Thers sbuffò e salì sul suo cavallo “cavalcherò per un po’”

“Bene così potrai riflettere sugli ultimi avvenimenti” disse l’amico


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti. Spero stiate tutti bene e che vi piaccia questa mia nuova storia  
> Sarei felice di conoscere i vostri pensieri se vi va  
> un abbraccio virtuale ; )

Carol bussò piano alla porta della camera di suo padre, restando in attesa prima di aprirla

Udì una lieve voce che la invitava a entrare, così aprì la porta e vide suo padre seduto a letto che le sorrise

“Vedo che vi sentite meglio” disse la giovane ricambiando il sorriso, sedendosi accanto a lui

“Mi sento meglio, ma la stanchezza ancora pervade il mio vecchio corpo” rispose l’uomo guardando fuori dalla finestra

“Vedrete che fra qualche giorno potrete lasciare il letto” 

“Vedremo….ma dimmi come stanno procedendo le cose, hai parlato col Consiglio?” chiese preoccupato

“Cosa dicono? La situazione è grave?”

“Non è il caso che vi preoccupiate, c’è stato un primo attacco ma manderò un messo a cercare la pace” disse senza aggiungere molto per non farlo agitare

“Hai preso la giusta decisione. So bene che non è facile per te, ma sono certo che saprai essere un Capo migliore di me”

“Sarò solo il vostro sostituto, non ci tengo ad avere tutte queste grane!” disse rimboccandogli le coperte sorridendogli

“Chi manderai?” chiese curioso

“Sir Robert” disse agitandosi

“Perché la tua scelta è caduta su di lui e non su uno degli uomini di Sir Dannie?” chiese

Carol divenne irrequieta. Prima si sedette, poi si alzò sistemandosi lo scialle che portava sulle spalle candide

“Cosa c’è, nessuno ti sembrava all’altezza del compito?” chiese curioso

“Cosa vi hanno riferito?” chiese Carol

Il padre rise

“Carol, tu sei la mia unica figlia e conosco il tuo carattere. Sei una donna giusta ma istintiva e il compito che ti ho dato è stato grave e improvviso. Ho immaginato fossi in apprensione”

“E ciò è vero. Il vostro è un compito molto difficile: guidare un popolo e prendere decisioni così importanti per tutti noi non è semplice”

“Capirai quindi perché ho già chiesto; mi preoccupo per te e per l’enorme responsabilità che sei costretta a sostenere ma ciò non deve farti dubitare della fiducia che ripongo in te” disse l’uomo

“Lo so padre” disse la donna avvicinandosi al suo capezzale: raccogliendo la mano dell’uomo fra le sue

“Quindi il giovane Belivet non ha i tuoi favori?” disse osservando da vicino la figlia

“Padre, lo avete detto anche voi, è giovane” disse rialzandosi camminando nervosamente dinnanzi al letto avanti e indietro

“E’ giovane, impertinente e fin troppo ambizioso” disse senza guardare il padre in viso

John rise di gusto

“Vedo che non ha ancora moderato il suo carattere; ma anche tu hai un bel caratterino mia cara!” le rispose

Carol si fermò di scatto e lo guardò con curiosità

“Voi già conoscete quel ragazzo?” chiese curiosa

“Si. Il giovane Belivet è testardo e sfrontato ma è il migliore soldato che abbia mai incontrato sia per astuzia che agilità. È solo troppo impaziente, ma ciò è dovuto alla sua giovane età. Perché ti ha infastidito?” chiese

“Ha avuto da ridire sulla mia scelta e ho dovuto punirlo”

“Di già?” chiese l’uomo ridendo “E a quale punizione avevi pensato?”

“Si occuperà del mio orto e dei miei animali per una settimana”

“Non credo che per lui sia una punizione, ma lo farà riflettere” disse annuendo “Hai avuto intuito Carol, sarà bene che il giovane Belivet non incontri ancora Harge”

“Per quale motivo?” chiese la donna

In quel momento entrò il medico per controllare lo stato di salute del suo illustre paziente

“Chiedo scusa per l’intrusione, ma è ora della medicina e vorrei visitare il mio paziente” disse il dott. Stuard inchinandosi

“Fate pure dottore. E se ci sono novità non esitate a chiamarmi” disse Carol salutando il padre e uscendo dalla stanza

Abby attendeva Carol al di fuori delle stanze di Sir John

“Buone notizie mia Signora?” le chiese

“Credo che mio padre stia meglio, il dottore lo sta visitando” disse contenta

“Bene. Avete già deciso quando il messo dovrà partire?” 

“Al più presto. Andrò a scrivere la lettera per Harge in camera mia. Fai in modo che nessuno mi disturbi a meno che non sia importante”

“Si, mia Signora”

La camera di Carol era naturalmente la più bella del palazzo: volgeva dinnanzi all’enorme giardino che era posto tutt’intorno al palazzo, quindi lei affacciandovi aveva la visione completa di tutto il cortile e della distesa naturale  
Era arredata con preziosi tessuti e arazzi e imponenti mobili in legno di quercia nonché di un maestoso letto a baldacchino che troneggiava al centro dell’enorme camera

Si sedette allo scrittoio e si munì di carta e pennino per iniziare a scrivere quella importante missiva, ma il compito si dimostrò tutt’altro che semplice. Trovare le parole giuste che potessero indurre a una pacifica soluzione fu un’impresa ardua

Appena ebbe finito si stiracchiò sulla sedia per rilassarsi, si massaggiò il collo e con le due mani si alzò i capelli ritrovando un po’ di fresco sulla candida pelle; si alzò e decise di aprire la finestra per prendere un po’ d’aria

La sua attenzione fu catturata da Thers che ritornava al palazzo al galoppo di un cavallo di razza

Il suo portamento non era quello di un cavaliere in groppa ad un cavallo ma la sua andatura era insolita, la posizione atipica: non era seduto sulla sella, ma stava in piedi, piegato in avanti, poggiandosi unicamente sulle staffe, sembrava una freccia, tutt’uno con l’animale, molto veloce

Ad un tratto l’animale si trovò dinnanzi un coniglio e il ragazzo tese prontamente le redini raddrizzando il busto e l’animale planò senza alcuna esitazione né paura, superando l’ostacolo e ricadendo con sicurezza senza frenare la sua corsa, giungendo dinnanzi al palazzo senza problemi

Carol rimase sorpresa dall’abilità con cui il giovane padroneggiava il suo animale, chiedendosi chi in realtà fosse quel giovane così capace, di cui non conosceva nulla

Thers si fermò, accarezzò la testa del suo destriero e smontò con agilità ponendo le redini allo stalliere, prese la borraccia di acqua e poi pose la mano fra i capelli alzando le ciocche ribelli e il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Carol: Il verde si specchiò nell’azzurro cielo e non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo si persero uno nell’altra

Il tramonto tinse le loro sagome di rosso e il sudore di Thers splendeva ai suoi raggi. Il giovane aprì la borraccia e raccolse il succo leccandosi le labbra e Carol istintivamente strinse le sue come per assaggiarne il sapore

Il sorriso del giovane a quel gesto fece tornare in sé la bionda che indietreggiò dalla finestra e dandogli le spalle si tocco le labbra

Cose le stava succedendo? Perché era così presa da quel giovane? Non lo aveva mai visto, né incontrato eppure suo padre lo conosceva bene. La sua presenza la rendeva irrequieta e lei odiava questa sensazione che non poteva controllare. Voleva andare fino in fondo, voleva conoscere il suo passato, le sue origini e il motivo per cui aveva la fiducia incondizionata di suo padre e Sir Daniel

Suonò la campanella poggiata sullo scrittoio e Abby apparve

“Mi avete chiamata, mia Signora?” chiese chiudendo la porta dietro di sé

“Si. Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti” disse sommessamente

“Certo. Cosa posso fare per Voi?” chiese incuriosita dal tono della donna

“Voglio informazioni sul protetto di Sir Dannie” chiese distogliendo lo sguardo

“Chi? Quel giovane a cui avete dato una punizione?” disse per essere sicura di chi fosse

“Si. Thers Belivet” 

“Non è semplice mia Signora”

“Perché?” chiese la bionda

“E’ un giovane molto riservato” 

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“Tutto il palazzo chiede di lui” disse ridacchiando

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Le dame vogliono conoscerlo ammaliate dalla sua bellezza, i Signori vorrebbero mandarlo via proprio per tutto questo fermento, persino la servitù fa a gara per servirlo o rendersi utile, solo per vederlo da vicino o avere la sua attenzione”

“Chi è che lo serve?” chiese

“Non ha un servo, ma una donna che lo aiuta nel quotidiano, una certa Genevieve”

La curiosità di Carol crebbe a questa notizia “Strano, di solito gli uomini si accompagnano a servi maschi” pensò Carol ad alta voce “Bene. Sarà più facile per te avere sue notizie”

“Proverò mia Signora, ma non è semplice, anche lei è di poche parole”

“Aspetto notizie dettagliate. Ora preparami un bagno, ho bisogno di rilassarmi” disse presa dai suoi pensieri

“Genevieve. Genevieve dove sei?” chiese Thers entrando nella sua camera 

“Thers, già sei di ritorno?” disse attendendo che il giovane si togliesse gli abiti

“Ho fatto una lunga cavalcata per calmarmi” disse il giovane porgendole la casacca

“Ti ho preparato un bagno” disse Genevieve raccogliendo fra le mani la sua giacca

“Sai prevedere di cosa ho bisogno, ma come fai?” chiese sorridendo alla donna

“Praticamente siamo cresciute insieme, so bene cosa ti passa in quella testolina” disse la rossa aiutandolo a togliere gli stivali sporchi di fango

“Si è vero, infatti mi fido solo di te, lo sai” disse Thers 

“Mi fa piacere. Cosa ti rende di cattivo umore?” chiese la donna “Qui non hai nessun passatempo?”

Thers rise di gusto

“Eppure fanno a gara per conoscerti” aggiunse la donna

“Non scherzare. Il mio malumore è dovuto proprio a una donna” disse in risposta

“Poverina non sa cosa l’aspetta!” disse la donna controllando la temperatura dell’acqua

“No che lei sia gentile. Ha un carattere tutt’altro che facile ed è molto testarda”

“Una buona sfida per te!” disse sorridendo Genevieve

“No, purtroppo. Questa volta dovrò fare il bravo” 

“Davvero? Chi è costei?” chiese curiosa

“Sarà bene che tu non lo sappia. Chiudi gli scuri e la porta in modo che possa entrare in acqua” disse disfandosi degli ultimi indumenti

Genevieve chiuse tutto e si allontanò per prendere altra acqua per il risciacquo

Senza saperlo entrambi, Carol e Thers, erano assorti negli stessi pensieri: si chiedevano l’uno dell’altra abbandonandosi al tepore dell’acqua, illuminati dalla luce della luna che faceva capolino da una nuvola


	4. Capitolo 4

Carol spalancò gli occhi, di nuovo, rigirandosi pesantemente nel grande letto. Si alzò sul busto raccogliendo con le mani il cuscino, lo stropicciò nervosamente per poi caderci su, in cerca di una buona posizione

Si disfò delle lenzuola calciandole via e, ormai spazientita, si alzò

Il calore della notte la infastidì e sorseggiò l’acqua che era poggiata sul tavolino accanto al letto

Ormai era l’alba e i raggi solari fecero capolino dalla finestra

Abbandonò l’idea di ritornare a letto e decise di prepararsi e andare a fare una passeggiata

Entrò nella stanza adiacente alla camera da letto per scegliere un abito adatto e vi trovò Abby, già presa dalle sue faccende

“Buongiorno mia Signora, già sveglia?”

“Si, non riesco più a dormire” si limitò a rispondere

“Strano, siete una tale dormigliona!” disse per esortarla a dire di più “Non vi sentite bene?”

“No, sono solo un po’ agitata per gli ultimi accadimenti” disse distogliendo lo sguardo

“Per vostro padre o per qualcuno in particolare?” stuzzicò Abby

“Non essere impudente. Sono solo presa dai miei doveri” sentenziò “Preparami gli abiti per andare a cavallo”

“Si, Signora” disse Abby sorridendole

Thers aveva appena finito di spaccare la legna, si munì del suo arco e chiese del suo cavallo

“Signore, non volete riposarvi, siete al lavoro già da due ore” chiese lo stalliere

“No, andare a caccia mi rilassa, stai tranquillo sono abituato a lavorare” disse montando a cavallo per poi partire al galoppo

Carol intravide soltanto un uomo a cavallo e curiosa chiese allo stalliere: “Chi era l’uomo a cavallo?”

“Buongiorno Lady Carol. Sir Belivet”

“Già in giro di buon ora” disse la donna

“In realtà ha già spaccato legna per una settimana e accudito il vostro cavallo come da vostri ordini”

“Nuvola si è fatta avvicinare da quel ragazzo?” chiese

“Docile come un agnellino, mia Signora”

“Strano, si innervosisce con gli estranei. Dove era diretto Sir Belivet?” chiese montando a cavallo che le avevano portato

“A caccia mia Signora, nella foresta di quercia. Se vuole posso chiamare qualcuno che l’accompagni” 

“Non occorre, andrò sola”

“Non è prudente e poi vostro padre non vuole……”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase che Carol già si era allontanata a galoppo

“Donna testarda, peggio di un uomo” disse l’uomo scuotendo la testa

Thers aveva già cacciato diverse lepri ed era smontato da cavallo per lasciare che il suo animale bevesse nel ruscello, approfittando per stendersi sul prato e riposare

Le mani incrociate dietro la testa, le gambe aperte come su un letto di erba, si appisolò, assopita dai raggi ancora deboli del sole

Carol sopraggiunse al ruscello, vide il cavallo del giovane ma non il cavaliere, smontò dal suo destriero, e dopo averlo accostato all’altro animale si accorse del giovane steso fra la natura

Si avvicinò al ragazzo in silenzio, certa che non l’avesse ancora sentita arrivare e si piegò per osservarlo da vicino: il viso chiaro, i lineamenti gentili e le labbra rosse ciliegia attirarono la sua attenzione: era troppo bello e delicato per essere un uomo

Thers avvertì dei rumori ma non aprì subito gli occhi, aspettò che l’ospite si avvicinasse ancora un po’

Non sapeva chi fosse, ma rimase immobile

Carol si affiancò al ragazzo e si abbassò per svegliarlo ma Thers con uno scatto, l’afferrò col braccio e la spinse a terra immobilizzandola

Carol poté solo lanciare un grido di sorpresa che spaventò gli uccelli che abbandonarono i rami fuggendo alla rinfusa

Thers, ora, giaceva sopra il corpo della donna potendo sentirla tremare per lo spavento: una gamba fra le sue, il busto sul suo petto, una mano le bloccava il polso sottile e un braccio il suo collo

I loro occhi erano ancora immersi gli uni nell’altri. Un calore irradiò la loro pelle e mentre Thers adattava il suo corpo ad una posizione più comoda che non fosse troppo oppressiva ma che non abbandonasse il contatto fisico, Carol, ripresasi dallo spavento, cercò di divincolarsi invano

“Avete un buon profumo” disse Thers aspirando l’odore della pelle della bionda, sfiorandole il viso con la punta del naso

Le guance di Carol si tinsero di rosso e infastidita dalla situazione per la quale non aveva alcun controllo sbottò: 

“Vorreste, per piacere, lasciarmi andare? Questa posizione non mi è comoda” incalzò

Thers rotolò di fianco alla donna “Peccato io ero a mio agio” disse alzandosi porgendole la mano per aiutarla 

Carol osservò la sua mano in attesa e notò che era piccola, delicata, dalle dita lunghe e in ordine; un po’ strano per un uomo

Thers le fece cenno di accettare muovendo il polso e lei si appoggiò alla mano che prontamente la sollevò con forza

“Sono spiacente, non l’ho sentita arrivare e quando ho avvertito qualcosa avvicinarsi credevo fosse un pericolo” disse non abbandonando mai gli occhi di lei, avvicinando la mano al suo viso

Quell’improvvisa mossa fece indietreggiare Carol. La donna credeva che il giovane volesse approfittare della situazione e lei non era pronta ad assecondarlo

Thers sorrise intuendo i pensieri della bionda e senza attendere parola distese il braccio velocemente catturando un fiore che si era intrappolato fra i capelli della bionda quando era distesa sul prato

“Avevate un fiore fra i capelli” disse

“Oh!” esclamò Carol cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo e sistemandosi gli abiti stropicciati per poi raggiungere il suo cavallo

Thers portò il fiore al naso e poi lo conservò nella tasca della sua giubba e la raggiunse

Voleva aiutarla a montare a cavallo: incrociò le dita delle mani per farla salire, ma Carol declinò quel gesto gentile montando subito; ponendo il piede nella staffa e sollevandosi con agilità, partendo senza aspettare il ragazzo

Theres sorrise a quella fuga e montò con un rapido salto sul suo destriero rincorrendola

Giunsero a palazzo dove Abby attendeva Carol

“Lady Carol Sir Robert è pronto per partire ma un messo di Sir Harge è giunto a palazzo e vuole parlare con voi”

“Questa è una sorpresa! Dategli da mangiare e fatelo riposare lo incontrerò fra un’ora, nel frattempo chiamatemi Sir Dannie”

“Non sarebbe meglio ascoltare subito cosa ha da dirvi?” chiese Thers scendendo da cavallo affiancandosi a quello della donna 

“Non sono cose che io debba discutere con Voi, non vi è bastata la punizione che vi ho inflitto? Pensate ad aver cura del mio cavallo invece di dirmi cosa devo fare!” disse irritata

“Milady io volevo solo essere d’aiuto e ……” continuò Thers accarezzando la testa del suo cavallo

Carol si allontanò dandogli le spalle, mentre tutti si guardarono in faccia sorpresi per l’irritazione della dama

“Abby!” tuonò Carol perché la seguisse

“Si, mia Signora” si affrettò salutando Thers con un inchino

Thers osservò Carol allontanarsi, fiera e regale, ammirandola; poi accarezzò il suo cavallo bianco “Non preoccuparti” gli disse “Ce l’aveva con me. Ma saprò farmi perdonare

Andiamo ti sistemo, sarai ben pulito e in forma per quando la tua padrona vorrà ritornare a passeggio nei boschi” e entrò nelle scuderie con l’animale


	5. Capitolo 5

“Ha la capacità di farmi perdere la pazienza!” disse Carol ad alta voce mentre entrava nella sua stanza per cambiarsi di abito

“Si è noioso dover richiedere l’intervento del consiglio di primo mattino, mia signora!” disse Abby sapendo che Carol non si riferiva agli impegni politici

“Non parlavo di….” Carol le rispose fermandosi e guardando la donna strizzò gli occhi “Smettila Abby, non asseconderò il tuo gioco!”

“Cosa, mia Signora? Sono solo preoccupata per Voi: questa nuova situazione, la malattia di Vostro padre, la cotta per quel giovane, il messo di Harge che vuole essere ricevuto…..”

“Aspetta un momento” disse Carol “Cosa ti fa credere che io…..quel giovane, insomma no” disse farfugliando

“Oh, vi chiedo scusa. Ho frainteso. Sembravano schermaglie d’amore” disse con uno sguardo malizioso

“Sei un’impudente” disse raccogliendo l’abito dalle mani della donna “Mi vestirò da sola!”

“Come desiderate” disse Abby sorridendo, lasciando la stanza

“Io una cotta per quel giovane? Come le è venuto in mente? È sfrontato, ribelle, un impudente” disse guardandosi allo specchio. Poi ad un tratto le vennero in mente i suoi occhi verdi, le sue labbra carnose, rosso ciliegia e quel viso angelico che riposava sul prato e di come il suo corpo tremasse al contatto col suo

Si toccò le labbra con le dita e la guancia che il giovane aveva sfiorato con la punta del naso e arrossì al pensiero audace

“Basta Carol! È solo una bizzarra idea di Abby” pensò scuotendo la testa e si vestì in gran fretta

“Sir Dannie siete stato convocato” disse Thers entrando nella sua camera

“Si, mi hanno chiamato, ma tu dov’eri? Mi hanno detto che sei uscito all’alba” domandò l’uomo

“Non ricordi la mia punizione? Ero a occuparmi dei cavalli” disse sorridendo

“E’ una mansione che ti rallegra?” domandò

“Diciamo che è diventata piacevole”

“Ricorda: quello che non si fa non si sa! Non devi scherzare con lei”

“Di cosa parli? Io sono serio”

“Non recitare con me, ti conosco da tempo e so che non perderesti tanto tempo qui se non ci fosse un valido motivo”

“Non preoccuparti, cerco solo di rendermi utile, poi sai cosa penso di Harge”

“Non è la tua battaglia Thers”

“Ho un conto in sospeso con lui, ma se non sarò provocato resterò solo a guardare te lo prometto”

“Voglio crederti. Ora andiamo” disse allacciandosi la cintura su cui era agganciata la sua spada

Dannie, Thers e Abby erano già nella sala delle udienze quando Carol entrò 

“Buongiorno Lady Carol” salutò Sir Dannie

“Buongiorno” rispose Carol accennando un sorriso ignorando gli occhi verdi che la fissavano 

“Lady Carol, se mi permettete, volevo consigliarvi di ascoltare la proposta e…..” ma Dannie non riuscì a finire, l’arrivo del messo fu annunciato

“Sir Richard Semco” annunciò il servo

“Cosa ci fa lui qui?” disse Thers portando la mano sulla spada

Sir Dannie vi appoggiò la sua per evitare che le cose degenerassero

“Non sei nella tua terra, non commettere sciocchezze e stai calmo”

Carol avvertì il nervosismo di Thers. Assistette alla sua strana reazione ma non disse nulla

“Cosa avrà a che fare Thers con questo uomo per innervosirlo tanto?” si domandò accigliandosi

Sir Richard entrò fiero e si fermò a pochi metri di distanza da Carol, fece un inchino in segno di saluto e nell’alzare la testa intravide Dannie e Thers. Restò sorpreso dalla loro presenza ma li salutò con un sorriso beffardo al quale nessuno dei due rispose

“Spero che il vostro viaggio non sia stato faticoso” disse Carol “Ma cosa vi porta qui di buon mattino?

“Il viaggio è stato tranquillo Lady Carol, vi ringrazio per la premura. Sono qui per conto di mio cugino Harge Aird” esordì “Uomo giusto e tollerante”

“Se fosse giusto non sareste qui” disse Carol con decisione

“Sono certo che voi sappiate i motivi che lo hanno spinto ad agire come ha fatto” 

“Mio padre mi ha messo al corrente delle ragioni, ma ciò non giustifica la morte di anime innocenti”

“Mia Signora, la guerra è una pratica per la quale è impossibile non ci siano perdite”

“Non si dovrebbe arrivare alla guerra” replicò la donna

“Ed è questo il motivo del mio lungo viaggio” disse l’uomo per convincerla delle sue buone intenzioni

“Sono certa che abbiate una missiva per me” disse Carol per abbreviare quell’incontro poco piacevole

“Si, dite bene” disse l’uomo raccogliendo dall’interno della giubba una lettera e porgendola verso la donna

Abby si avvicinò all’uomo e la prese porgendola nelle mani di Carol

“Bene, leggerò la missiva e vi darò una risposta al più presto. Nel frattempo siete mio ospite. Riposatevi e stasera cenerete al mio tavolo”

Thers si agitò a quelle parole e Carol era sempre più curiosa di conoscerne la ragione

“Sarà per me un onore, mia Signora” rispose il messo con un inchino per poi abbandonare la stanza

“Siete stata avventata Lady Carol” esordì Thers 

Carol si accigliò “Ancora una volta credete di dirmi cosa devo fare Sir Belivet?” disse con tono calmo questa volta

“Non è questo. Voi non conoscete quell’uomo e non sapete di cosa è capace” disse guardandola negli occhi

Carol avvertì la sua rabbia e capì che Thers cercava di nasconderla in tutti i modi

“Ho voi e un intero esercito a difendermi e poi sono in casa mia non può succedermi nulla”

“Di questo potete esserne certa” rispose il giovane 

“Perché diffidate di quell’uomo?” chiese curiosa

“E’ un uomo spregevole e vile….” 

Dannie capì che era ora di intervenire “Mia Signora proprio perché è il cugino di Sir Harge che è bene diffidare dei suoi modi cortesi” disse tenendo il braccio di Thers “Non è così Thers?” disse guardando il ragazzo fisso per imporgli di tacere

“Si” si arrese il giovane distogliendo lo sguardo “Chiedo il permesso di ritirarmi” chiese il giovane con tono remissivo

“Se volete, potete farlo ma preferirei parlare della faccenda con voi più tardi. Da quel che ho capito conoscete bene questi Signori con cui devo avere a che fare”

“Come ordinate mia Signora” Thers fece un inchino e lasciò la sala

“Sir Dannie venite con me. Voglio sincerarmi delle condizioni di mio padre, gli parlerò del nostro incontro con Sir Richard e voglio che voi siate presente, lui si fida molto del vostro giudizio”

“Sono onorato di avere la vostra fiducia e poter rivedere Sir John” rispose l’uomo seguendola

“Quanto a te, Abby ti ho dato un compito da svolgere ieri, voglio un resoconto per stasera” disse congedandola

“Si, mia Signora come desiderate” disse la donna allontanandosi

“Credete che accetterà le nostre condizioni?” chiese Tommy il valletto di Sir Richard mentre quest’ultimo scriveva una missiva per suo cugino, dicendogli che si sarebbe trattenuto qualche giorno su invito di Carol

“Sarà costretta ad accettare o sarà guerra e, oltre a perdere la sua libertà, perderà anche il suo regno e quell’insignificante padre che lei ama tanto”

“Siete sicuro che Sir Dannie e i suoi non interverranno?” domandò

“Facciano pure, sarò felice di schiacciarli come formiche!” disse ridendo forte “Il nostro esercito è famoso per la sua forza”

“E per la sua crudeltà” disse Tommy

“Un esercito forte non deve avere esitazioni in campo, con nessuno” disse porgendogli la missiva da mandare alla Contea di Wolf “Ora lascia che riposi, più tardi mi aspetta una serata alquanto noiosa” 

Nel frattempo Abby si recò in cucina in cerca di Genevieve ma la donna non era in casa. Seppe che era al fiume per occuparsi del bucato del giovane Signore, così si affrettò per raggiungerla

Fu facile trovarla, la donna non si era allontanata molto dalla proprietà e aveva preferito fermarsi sulla sponda più vicina del fiume, dove le acque erano calme e si poteva fare il bucato con facilità

“Buongiorno Genevieve” disse ad alta voce mentre affiancava la donna 

“Buongiorno” rispose con cortesia Genevieve

“Anche per te è giorno di bucato?” disse per fare conversazione

“Si, meglio approfittare del bel tempo” rispose la donna strofinando energicamente una giubba su una tavolozza di legno

“Certo. Poi la mia Signora è così esigente”

Genevieve le sorrise “il mio Signore è giovane; è normale che si cambi spesso. Ama essere sempre in ordine e pulito”

“E’ da tanto che sei al suo servizio?” 

“Si” rispose senza aggiungere altro

“Io servo Lady Carol da quando era una bambina. Si può dire che siamo cresciute insieme” 

“Anch’io sono crescita con Thers. Volevo dire Sir Thers” si corresse distogliendo lo sguardo

Abby sapeva che aveva un compito da eseguire ma le sembrò ingiusto approfittare di questa donna così dolce; non si conoscevano ma le sembrò di conoscerla da sempre  
Il suo atteggiamento calmo, misurato non era proprio di una serva; ed era una donna riservata: rispose alle sue domande in modo evasivo, quasi a monosillabi, quindi era una donna di cui ci si poteva fidare e poi era così bella!

Ma non era lì per flirtare, doveva sapere di più del suo giovane padrone, così continuò:

“E’ un giovane molto ambito Sir Belivet? Qui ha fatto strage di cuori. Tutti chiedono di lui” 

Genevieve a quelle parole si fermò “Chi chiede di lui e perché?” si allarmò

“Ammetterai che è un bel ragazzo, uno straniero, un cavaliere giovane e ricco; tutte sono innamorate di lui!” rispose Abby sorpresa dall’atteggiamento allarmato della ragazza

“Ahhh. Si, certo. Anche al nostro paese è molto conteso” Genevieve cambiò tono, addolcendosi

“E’ già promesso a qualcuna?” chiese Abby

“No che io sappia” disse ridendo la giovane donna

“Cosa c’è da ridere?” domandò Abby

“Tutti lo desiderano ma lui non scontenta e non accontenta nessuna. In fondo è giovane”

“Già, è un uomo in fondo” disse Abby mentre osservò dalla cesta una serie di lunghe garze di cotone che la donna aveva già lavato

Genevieve si accorse che lo sguardo di Abby era rivolto alla cesta e coprì subito il contenuto posando un’altra camicia sopra al mucchio

“Vedo che hai quasi terminato il bucato” 

“Si, ho iniziato presto” disse alzandosi per andar via. Una folata di vento si alzò e la fascia che legava i capelli della giovane donna si sciolse, scoprendo una chioma rossa che scolpì il suo viso

Abby rimase come incantata e quando Genieveve raccolse la cesta le si pose davanti

“Se aspetti un momento torniamo insieme” le disse recuperando la sua fascia

“Avrei una certa fretta” disse Genevieve non volendo più rispondere alle sue domande

“Dai, ti mostro dove poter raccogliere i fiori migliori” disse Abby prendendole la mano

Genevieve arrossì a quel tocco così delicato e non riuscì a declinare l’offerta

Abby non voleva ammetterlo ma la ragazza le piaceva: quella sua riservatezza, la sua pelle chiara e quei suoi riccioli rossi l’avevano stregata; si offrì di aiutarla nel portare la cesta e ci fu un acceso battibecco iniziale ma decisero di dividerne il peso tenendone ognuna un lato

Nel frattempo Carol e Sir Dannie giunsero in camera di Sir John. L’uomo attese fuori in attesa di un primo incontro fra padre e figlia

“Buongiorno padre!” Carol salutò il padre avvicinandosi al suo capezzale “Come vi sentite stamattina?” 

“Buongiorno cara, bene suppongo, sono ancora vivo!” disse sorridendole

“Non parlate così, il dottore ha detto che avete solo bisogno di riposo” disse prendendogli la mano

“Si, si, cara” rispose l’uomo per non allarmarla

“Sir Dannie è venuto a trovarvi, lo posso far entrare?”

“Si, certo. Aiutami a sollevarmi sui guanciali” disse l’uomo volendo farsi vedere in uno stato migliore

Carol chiamò Dannie che attendeva fuori la camera e l’uomo entrò prontamente inchinando il capo, in segno di rispetto, e esordì: “Sir John è un piacere vedervi. Ho saputo che migliorate di giorno in giorno”

“Così dicono amico mio, sembra non sia ancora arrivato il mio momento. Cosa Vi porta qui di buon mattino oltre per un gradito saluto?”

“Padre sono venuta per informarvi degli ultimi accadimenti” disse Carol dolcemente “ma non voglio che vi agitiate”

“No, non preoccuparti, dimmi pure” rispose l’uomo seriamente

“Sir Richard Semco è giunto stamane nella nostra Contea portando una missiva di Sir Harge”

“E cosa chiede in questa lettera?”

Carol lesse fra sé la lettera per controllarne il contenuto e riassumere le condizioni

“Dice che non è sua intenzione continuare una guerra e desidera solo che le nostre Contee siano in pace. Le sue azioni sono state dettate dalla sua impulsività e lui non vorrebbe mai procurarmi dispiaceri. La sua proposta è sempre valida ma si rende conto che ai miei occhi essa può sembrare un’imposizione; ma le sue intenzioni sono dettate dal cuore così chiede un incontro diretto con me”

“Cosa?” dissero quasi all’unisono i due uomini

“Dice che se dopo il nostro incontro e un periodo di conoscenza reciproca di due settimane io non dovessi provare gli stessi sentimenti, lui non insisterà e la questione sarà pacificamente risolta; ma se neppure queste condizioni saranno accettate non potrà esimersi, dato l’uomo che è, di continuare la battaglia per il suo orgoglio ferito in modo tanto palese agli occhi di tutto il Regno”

“La sua è una richiesta assurda Lady Carol” disse Dannie senza pensarci

“Bisogna riflettere bene sul da farsi” rispose John “Cosa ne pensi, figlia mia?”

“Voglio pensarci bene padre. Datemi qualche giorno” 

“Mia Signora non vorrete diventare la sposa di un tiranno?” disse Dannie per farla desistere

“Voglio solo il bene del mio popolo, del mio amato padre ed evitare una stupida guerra” disse decisa

“Lasciatemi riflettere”

“Si mia Signora” disse congedandosi “Vi lascio da soli”

John lo salutò con un cenno del capo e poi prese la mano della figlia fra la sua

“Sei una donna giovane ma saggia, sono certo che troverai la giusta soluzione. Ti chiedo solo una cosa non prendere alcuna decisione affrettata e non lasciarti condizionare dalla mia salute. Sono un uomo stanco e vecchio e presto dovrai tu essere la Signora della nostra Contea, è un privilegio che il re mi ha concesso per avergli salvato la vita a suo tempo e di cui sono sempre stato felice. Carol non hai bisogno di un uomo se non lo desideri davvero” disse l’uomo carezzandole la mano

“Padre io….”

“Carol potrai scegliere chi vorrai, se vorrai. Ora lascia che riposi” disse sistemandosi sotto le coperte

“Grazie padre” sussurrò la donna andandosene con le lacrime agli occhi

Attraversò il corridoio e intravide Abby con Genevieve tornare; la sua giovane amica sorrideva e chiacchierava amorevolmente con la giovane donna dai capelli rossi e Carol ne rimase stupita

Abby era una donna fedele ma dal carattere difficile, testarda e a volte litigiosa ma aveva un animo buono anche se diffidente verso il prossimo; si supportavano e sopportavano da sempre, da quando erano bambine

Quello strano comportamento la incuriosì ma la rallegrò anche

Ora però, aveva altro a cui pensare e doveva decidere in fretta

Avrebbe parlato con Abby e poi con Thers sperando di avere le idee più chiare su tutto

Thers attese il ritorno di Dannie nella sua stanza, ma non riusciva a stare fermo: mentre si sedeva, si rialzava, camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza, contorceva le mani nervosamente e non riusciva a non pensare agli ultimi eventi e a come fosse riuscito a non prendere a calci Richard appena l’aveva visto

Ad un tratto la porta si aprì

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui ad attendermi” disse Dannie mentre si avvicinò al tavolino delle bevande e iniziò a versarsi da bere

“Non potevo restare oltre” disse Thers risedendosi

“Sono orgoglioso di te! Hai saputo mantenere i nervi saldi” disse l’uomo porgendo da bere al ragazzo

“Non so però per quanto tempo ancora potrò resistere a non spaccargli la faccia” disse bevendo un lungo sorso di whisky che gli scaldò la gola

“Devi stare calmo e pazientare. Dobbiamo essere lucidi, la cosa è seria e se non aiutiamo Sir John e Lady Carol le conseguenze saranno disastrose”

“Cosa succede? Sei a conoscenza delle condizioni imposte da Harge?” chiese Thers senza giri di parole

“Si” disse Dannie “e non ti piaceranno” 

“Parla dunque, cosa pretende” insistette

“Vuole che Lady Carol lo raggiunga per conoscerlo meglio e se deciderà che non vuole sposarlo non avrà più nulla da ridire, ma se rifiuta di andare, la guerra terminerà solo dopo la caduta di questa Contea”

“Vuole lei” sussurrò Thers stringendo fra le dita il bicchiere spaccandolo

Si alzò di scatto, ignorando la ferita che si era procurato alla mano, uscendo rabbioso dalla stanza

Dannie lo seguì di corsa urlando di calmarsi ma ciò non fermò i suoi intenti

Abby e Genevieve lo incrociarono e Genevieve vedendo il sangue che colava cercò di frenare la sua corsa

“Thers cosa succede?” gli domandò afferrandolo per l’altro braccio

“Lasciami Genevieve!” urlò “Devo fare finalmente giustizia e inizierò da quel cane che si è presentato qui oggi per averla!” disse ignorando che tutti i servi, i cavalieri, la gente di corte avevano assistito a questa scena

“Non essere stupido! Non è il modo giusto di agire!”

Anche Carol fu avvertita da Abby di cosa stava accadendo e si precipitò nella sala

Al suo arrivo Dannie cercava di ostacolare il cammino di Thers mantenendolo, Genevieve lo pregava di aspettare e curarsi la ferita alla mano

Gli occhi di Carol si spostarono verso la mano ferita: il sangue cadeva sul pavimento mentre Thers ancora combatteva per continuare il suo cammino

“Cosa sta succedendo qui!” urlò 

Tutti si fermarono per un momento, spostando la loro attenzione verso Carol

“C’è stato un malinteso, Thers ha capito male e si è anche ferito…” disse Dannie per giustificare quel trambusto 

“Ora basta. Thers venite con me” disse al ragazzo “E tu Abby porta garze e del buon vino in camera mia”

“Nella vostra camera mia Signora?” domandò 

“Sarà il caso che vi accompagni Milady non è opportuno che un giovane venga….” Disse Dannie

“Non è il caso che tutti contestino le mie decisioni Sir Dannie, non vi preoccupate nessuno mi mancherà di rispetto se ci tiene alla sua virilità” disse guardando Thers

Genevieve a quelle parole rise, cosa che Abby trovò strana

Carol e Thers lasciarono la sala e giunsero alla camera di lei senza dire una parola

“Sedete” disse Carol indicando la poltrona accanto al suo letto

Thers ubbidì senza dire una parola, guardandosi intorno ancora in collera

Il suo sguardo si posò sul letto a baldacchino e il suo umore cambiò

Solo ora Carol si rese conto che aveva portato un uomo nella sua stanza e iniziò ad innervosirsi

“Cosa credevate di fare?” domandò per iniziare la conversazione

“Voi non capite! Quell’uomo vi sta prendendo in giro. Non sapete cosa sono capaci di fare” così dicendo strinse i pugni e solo ora sentì il dolore delle schegge che aveva confiscate nella pelle. Fece una smorfia col viso e l’attenzione di Carol si spostò alla sua mano

Si inginocchiò dinnanzi a Thers e prese la sua mano fra le sue

“Apri la mano piano” le ordinò dolcemente

La pelle era tutta striata di un rosso vivo e il palmo punteggiato di schegge che luccicavano ma ciò che preoccupava la donna era un taglio alla base del pollice che non smetteva di sanguinare

“E’ più brutto di quel che sembra” disse Thers

“Lascia che sia io a giudicare” disse Carol recuperando una brocca d’acqua sul tavolino 

Rovesciò l’acqua sulla mano e la pelle si schiarì all’istante ma la mano continuava a sanguinare

La donna prese un suo fazzoletto e lo strinse intorno al polso alla base della mano nel tentativo di fermare il sangue

Bussarono alla porta e Abby entrò con tutto ciò che aveva ordinato la sua padrona

“Bene, sei arrivata” disse Carol “Dammi le forbici e il vino e poggia il catino sul tavolino”

“Si, lady Carol” si affrettò Abby

“Disinfetterò la mano con il vino e cercherò di togliere le schegge con la punta delle forbici che sterilizzerò, poi cucirò il taglio” disse per informare il giovane di come lo avrebbe curato

“Disinfettare basterà, non voglio che si disturbi” disse Thers guardando Carol all’opera

La bionda raccolse la bottiglia di vino e ponendo il catino sotto la mano vi versò una buona parte del liquido e Thers sussultò un momento per il bruciore ma poi stringendo i denti si riprese subito

“Posso procedere?” domandò la donna afferrando le forbici

Thers acconsentì con un cenno della testa

Riuscì facilmente a eliminare le schegge e poi si rivolse ad Abby: “Vai a prendere qualcosa da bere di forte, e chiama il medico”

“Non è necessario” disse il giovane arrestando la corsa della donna

“Vai Abby e sii veloce” disse Carol ignorando il volere del ragazzo mentre cuciva la ferita

“Cosa vi ha portato ad essere così avventato e imprudente?”

“La visita di quell’uomo” rispose seccamente Thers

“Sembra che lo conosciate” disse la bionda

“Si, purtroppo e so di cosa è capace” 

“Non volete parlarmene?” domandò guardandolo negli occhi

“E’ un uomo infido, senza scrupoli che per il proprio divertimento ucciderebbe; lui e il cugino sono due mostri

Hanno rovinato la mia famiglia e ora mirano a voi e alla vostra Contea. Ma io non glielo permetterò”

Carol rimase senza parole, quel giovane che conosceva da così poco riusciva a confonderla, non capiva le ragioni di un suo interesse e senza giri di parole decise di essere diretta:

“E’ vendetta che cercate quindi”

“Non solo” disse e con la mano raccolse quella della dama e la baciò

Le guance di Carol si accesero di fuoco e i due non si accorsero che Abby e Il dottore entrando avevano assistito alla scena

Il medico tossì per attirare la loro attenzione e Carol si alzò dalla sedia allontanandosi dal giovane che osservò la sua reazione senza aggiungere altro

“Dottore benvenuto, Sir Thers si è ferito e io ho fatto del mio meglio per curarlo, controllate e provvedete alla sua guarigione” disse ponendo la mano su quella baciata nervosamente e cercando di mascherare il suo imbarazzo

“Farò ciò che mi chiedete Lady Carol” disse il medico sedendosi e visionando la mano del giovane che non toglieva gli occhi di dosso alla dama

Carol sentiva lo sguardo del giovane su di lei e la sua pelle accaldarsi

“Abby offri da bere ai signori” disse allontanandosi verso la finestra per evitare altro imbarazzo

“Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro! Disse sciogliendo il fazzoletto di Carol dal polso di Thers “Devo solo fasciarla. Dovrà solo attendere che si chiuda completamente, la fasciatura dovrà essere cambiata ogni giorno e la ferita disinfettata” disse rivolgendosi a Thers

“Bene” rispose il ragazzo raccogliendo il fazzoletto col quale Carol gli aveva lavato la ferita e mettendolo in tasca

“Dottore la ringrazio di essere venuto così in fretta, spero passiate anche da mio padre” disse Carol

“Certo, sarà mia premura avvertirla se ci sono novità” disse congedandosi

“Abby accompagna il medico” disse alla donna che la stava osservando già da un po’; poi si rivolse a Thers: “Siate più prudente e non vi preoccupate, prenderò la decisione migliore per tutti”

“Voi non dovete assecondare la brama di potere di Harge, io sarò a vostro fianco e vi aiuterò” disse avvicinandosi alla donna

“Promettetemi che sarete calmo e che non verrete a cena” implorò la donna dimenticando il suo ruolo

“Volete che credano che sia un vile?” disse

“No, non so cosa vi abbiano fatto ma non voglio che abbiate altri problemi con quella gente per colpa mia” disse distogliendo lo sguardo

Abby rientrò e Carol prese le distanze da Thers

“Avete bisogno di me, mia Signora? Dovreste prepararvi”

“Si Abby, prepara un bagno” disse frettolosamente

“Mi concedo mia Signora. Farò ciò che desiderate” disse Thers con un inchino e abbandonò la stanza


	6. Capitolo 6

Abby stava riempendo la tinozza da bagno in legno mentre Carol era assorta nei suoi pensieri ...

“Lady Carol l’acqua è pronta” disse aiutandola a slacciarsi il vestito “E’ stata una giornata piena di eventi. Cosa la preoccupa, mia Signora?” domandò scoprendo la pelle candida della donna

“Si Abby. E’ stata una giornata stressante e i pensieri sono tanti ma, dimmi hai qualche notizia riguardo Sir Belivet?” domandò entrando nella tinozza. 

L’acqua fumante le arrossò la pelle ma a lei piaceva così calda, la rilassava. Sospirò beandosi della temperatura gradevole e attese con gli occhi chiusi che Abby la rispondesse  
“Si Lady Carol” disse aggiungendo fiori di lavanda all’acqua

Carol aprì gli occhi “parla dunque, cosa hai scoperto?”

“E’ uno dei migliori cavalieri, ha partecipato a diverse guerre pur essendo molto giovane. Ama la pulizia ed è molto esigente in fatto di abiti che lascia lavare solo a Genevieve, la sua cameriera con la quale è cresciuto”

“Strano che abbia una cameriera e non un servo” disse ad alta voce Carol “A parte l’amore per la pulizia e l’ordine non hai scoperto altro?”

“Genevieve oltre ai suoi abiti stava lavando diverse strisce di garza”

“Strisce di garza?” 

“Si, quelle che di solito si usano per fasciare i bambini”

Carol rimase pensierosa “A cosa gli possono servire?”

“Inoltre è molto popolare nella sua Contea ed è conteso da diverse dame” disse Abby guardando Carol per capire la sua reazione

Carol scivolò lungo la vasca “Quindi già è promesso?” disse sommessamente alzandosi sul busto

“No” disse Abby “Pur avendo le attenzioni di diverse donne, non è promesso a nessuna di loro per vostra fortuna”

“Per mia fortuna? Cosa centro io con la vita amorosa di Sir Thers? A chi si accompagna non è affare mio. Mio padre ha voluto l’aiuto di Sir Dannie con il quale è arrivato; fino a qualche settimana fa non sapevo neppure della sua esistenza!” disse Carol seccata che Abby riuscisse a leggere nei suoi pensieri

“Mi era sembrato le interessasse, in fondo anche lei dovrebbe ormai trovare un buon partito”

“Abby non sono così vecchia!” 

“Certo che no; ma se fosse maritata Sir Harge non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per averla e il problema non ci sarebbe stato”

“Dovrei farti entrare nel Consiglio! Mi avresti trovato marito già in fasce” 

“Milady sappiamo entrambe che nessuno riuscirebbe a convincervi a sposare un uomo!” disse facendole l’occhiolino

“Abby io non… cioè…. sono confusa. Non mi era mai capitato di sentire qualcosa per qualcuno. Ero convinta che gli uomini fossero egoisti e tiranni, a parte mio padre naturalmente, ma ora….”

“Ma ora è il momento di seguire il cuore” disse la donna prendendo gli asciugamani

“Non posso neanche se volessi” disse mestamente “Devo pensare al mio popolo e al bene di mio padre”

“Ma Milady lei deve anche pensare alla sua felicità” disse coprendole il corpo candido con un telo “la sua carne è giovane, non vuole avere una famiglia e essere felice? Sir Thers potrebbe dissipare ogni vostro dubbio e risolvere ogni problema”

“Basta” disse decisa “Non posso essere egoista e poi Sir Thers è più giovane, impudente e ambizioso”

“Gli uomini giovani sono più virili, mia Signora!” disse Abby facendo arrossire la dama

“E tu che ne sai? Ho visto come guardavi Genevieve” disse guardandola

“Dimenticate che sono una donna e prima di capirmi ho avuto molti dubbi che ho dovuto risolvere” disse senza vergogna “e poi adoro le rosse, sono così focose!”

“Abby!” esordì Carol ridendo

“Se vi imbarazzo vi chiedo perdono”

“No, amica mia. Sai bene che anche se di diverso lignaggio tu sei come una sorella per me, mi fido cecamente di te, possiamo parlare di tutto” disse Carol abbracciandola  
“Vi ringrazio. Accettate un consiglio dunque, seguite il vostro cuore, sempre”

Thers tornò in camera sua, si tolse la giacca e si stese sul letto ancora con gli stivali ai piedi, guardò la mano fasciata e pose l’altro braccio sugli occhi lasciando che gli ultimi eventi attraversassero i suoi pensieri.Era la prima volta che non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente una donna, Dannie aveva ragione: in un'altra occasione già sarebbe andato via, ma non poteva: il suo interesse per Lady Carol cresceva ogni giorno di più anche se era consapevole che non poteva fare altro che ammirarla.Troppi erano gli impedimenti: la classe sociale, la sua giovane età, la questione della sua condizione di uomo

Come avrebbe considerato il suo amore, una dama dai tradizionali insegnamenti, timorata di Dio? Avrebbe considerato i suoi sentimenti un’eresia e avrebbe messo a repentaglio la sua vita e anche quella di Dannie che considerava un fratello e che si era esposto più volte per lui. No, doveva sopprimere quei sentimenti, avrebbe dovuto aiutare Carol, per poi sparire nel nulla come era arrivato

Assorto nei suoi pensieri non si accorse della presenza di Genevieve La donna entrò piano, credendo che Thers stesse riposando, si avvicinò al letto e cercò di sfilare gli stivali del ragazzo senza disturbarlo

Thers alzò il braccio dagli occhi e esordì: “Non serve togliermi gli stivali, non dormivo”

“Dovresti, dopo quello che è successo” disse abbassando gli occhi preoccupata

“E’ stato solo un incidente Genevieve” rispose dolcemente

“Sei così preso da lei che non ti accorgi di come sei cambiato”

“Di chi? Ti stai raccontando favole” disse il ragazzo alzandosi sul busto

“Ti conosco bene, so cosa ti sta accadendo: ti stai innamorando di lei” disse senza giri di parole

“Cosa? Di chi? Le tue sono solo supposizioni e sono sbagliate”

“Davvero? Allora dimmi di chi è questo fazzoletto che tenevi gelosamente nella blusa e che dovrò lavarti” disse Genevieve mostrando il rettangolo di seta con ricamate le lettere C R sporco di sangue

Thers balzò in piedi e recuperò il prezioso fazzoletto dalle mani della donna “Questo lo tengo io; non preoccuparti lo pulirò. Quanto al resto sono solo fantasie” disse evasivo. 

Genevieve non credette alle sue parole, prese la giubba sporca e si allontanò per uscire dalla stanza ma ad un tratto si fermò

“Cosa volete indossare per la cena?” 

“Non parteciperò alla cena, resterò qui, ma vorrei che tu assistessi al banchetto e mi riportassi tutto ciò che accade, soprattutto come si comporta quel l’infido di Richard” disse con ira

“Come desiderate” disse Abby uscendo

Thers guardò il fazzoletto sporco del suo sangue lo portò al naso e l’annusò: aveva ancora il dolce profumo di lavanda di Carol, guardò le sue iniziali e le accarezzo con le dita e sussurrò a se stessa: “Non potrà mai essere” 

Carol e i suoi invitati erano al tavolo desinando e tutto sembrava alquanto tranquillo. Dannie sedeva alla destra di Carol, mentre Richard alla sua sinistra, giocolieri e musici allietavano la serata 

Abby assisteva alla conversazioni attendendo ordini posizionata dietro le spalle di Carol, insieme a Genevieve che di tanto in tanto aiutava a versare il vino per assistere alla conversazione

“La vostra ospitalità è riconosciuta in tutta la Contea, siete una padrona di casa eccellente, dote che Harge apprezzerà molto” disse Richard per lusingare la donna

“Non è opera mia, è la bravura dei giocolieri e dei musicisti che rende la serata piacevole” disse la donna senza scomporsi

“La vostra bellezza fa la differenza” disse prendendole la mano

Carol sciolse la sua mano dalla presa del giovane uomo afferrando il bicchiere e sorseggiando il vino, ignorando il complimento

Dannie sorrise alla mossa astuta della donna

“Le nostre Contee sono le più prospere del regno, è un bene che ci sia questo avvicinamento” disse Richard per continuare la sua opera di convincimento

“L’amicizia è amicizia Sir, anche se lontani la si può dimostrare in diversi modi” rispose la donna non raccogliendo il suo suggerimento

“Sono certo che Lady Carol sta considerando la proposta di vostro cugino in ogni suo aspetto, ora sarà bene goderci la serata, non credete?” disse Dannie

“Avete ragione” disse l’uomo “Mi sembra quindi doveroso divertire la nostra dama chiedendole di danzare” disse alzandosi porgendo la mano alla donna

Dannie guardò Carol e anche se non avrebbe voluto è stata costretta ad accettare

La musica mutò e i due, giunti al centro della sala, iniziarono la danza.Richard non perdeva occasione di sfiorare la pelle della sua dama, di annusarle il respiro, di avvicinarsi più del dovuto, mentre Carol cercava di evitare ogni contatto sperando che la musica terminasse presto

“Scusate ho bisogno di un po’ di aria” disse la bionda lasciando la sala 

Richard non si arrese, si voltò verso Genevieve e le ordinò: “Ehi tu! Porta due calici di vino sulla terrazza” e seguì Carol, Dannie non intervenne ma chiese a Abby di raggiungere la sua padrona per non lasciarla sola con quell’uomo. Genevieve prese i bicchieri come le era stato ordinato e raggiunse l’altra

“Chissà cosa vorrà da lei?” disse Genevieve all’amica

“Ciò che desidera ogni uomo” rispose Abby affrettandosi

“State bene?” domandò Richard avvicinandosi a Carol 

Carol era sulla terrazza, le mani appoggiate alla balaustra, prendendo aria. Era nauseata dall’insistenza dell’uomo nell’entrare nelle sue grazie

“Si, l’aria era diventata viziata” disse senza prestargli molta attenzione

“Anch’io desideravo restare solo con voi” disse audacemente l’uomo

“Siete in errore Sir” disse Carol indietreggiando

“Lasciate solo che io vi ammiri. La vostra bellezza è famosa in tutto il regno” disse riprendendole la mano

“Credo sia meglio rientrare” disse Carol diplomaticamente 

L’uomo le baciò il dorso della mano e pose il braccio intorno alla vita della donna per avvicinarla a sé, Carol pose l’altra mano sul petto dell’uomo per allontanarlo

“Sentite come batte il mio cuore ora?” disse Richard pressando la presa

“Perché siete vivo, Sir” Carol si burlò di lui e proprio in quel momento le due cameriere entrarono e assistettero alla scena

Genevieve fu molto sorpresa, mentre Abby non si perse d’animo, afferrò il vassoio dalle mani di Genevieve e lo fece cadere. Il tonfo dei calici e del vassoio fece saltare tutti e Carol poté allontanarsi da Richard e rientrare in sala, Passò dinnanzi alle ragazze e fece loro un occhiolino di ringraziamento, invece Richard era molto contrariato; si avvicinò ad Abby e Genevieve e sentenziò: “Siete due incapaci, non sapete neppure portare del vino”

Abby si scusò per poi fare una smorfia di disappunto dietro le sue spalle, mentre Genevieve che stava raccogliendo i cocci rise alla scena

Thers non ne poteva più di restare relegato in stanza, non aveva mangiato nulla e non riusciva a riposare, così decise di uscire e fare una passeggiata in giardino.

Lungo il corridoio intravide Abby e Genevieve in terrazza e decise di avvicinarsi per capire cosa stessero facendo, dato che la cena non era terminata

“Genevieve?” disse vedendo la donna chinata a raccogliere i cocci insieme a Abby “Cosa è successo? Perché siete qui e non in sala?”

“Sir Richard voleva che gli portassimo del vino in terrazza” disse Genevieve senza guardarlo negli occhi

“Perché qui?” incalzò curioso

“Era con lady Carol…..” sussurò la donna perché non voleva dare un dispiacere al suo giovane signore

“Cosa? Non ti ho sentito” chiese Thers

Abby capì l’imbarazzo della donna e intervenne “Sir Richard voleva passare un momento da solo con Lady Carol; noi siamo arrivate col vino, lui le ha baciato la mano e a Genevieve è caduto il vassoio e Lady Carol è andata via”

“Oh, capisco” disse abbassando lo sguardo in segno di resa

Le due donne si guardarono in viso sorprese per la pacata reazione del giovane; entrambe avevano ben capito che sia Thers che Carol erano presi l’uno dell’altra

Il giovane pensava che Carol fosse diversa, che non fosse una di quelle dame che al primo complimento si lanciano fra le braccia di un cavaliere ma era consapevole anche che la conosceva da poco; invece conosceva bene Richard e i suoi modi di fare, quindi era a un bivio sul da farsi, e rimase qualche minuto in silenzio a pensare

Le due donne si affrettarono a riordinare attendendo un suo cenno. Il giovane alzò il capo ritornando alla realtà delle cose: non poteva fare nulla, solo mettere in guardia la dama; così richiamò l’attenzione delle due donne:

“Genevieve spero che non ti sia fatta male” disse 

“No Signore” rispose prontamente “Vuole che le prepari una tisana per il dolore alla mano?”

“No, questo è sopportabile” disse guardandosi la mano che poche ore prima aveva avuto le cure di Carol ”Voglio solo fare una passeggiata per schiarirmi le idee. Hai altro da riferirmi sulla serata?”

Genevieve sapeva a cosa alludeva, lasciò il vassoio a Abby e si avvicinò al giovane: Richard ha tentato più volte di sedurre lady Carol con complimenti, ballando con lei e restando soli ma milady lo ha sempre risposto a tono e respinto” disse per tirargli su il morale

Il giovane non si scompose “Ha preso una decisione in merito a Harge?”

“No, non ancora” rispose la ragazza

“Va bene, puoi andare, non ho più bisogno di te stasera” disse congedandola

“Se ha bisogno, non esiti….” Disse Genevieve mentre Thers si allontanava in direzione del giardino

“Lascialo stare, non vedi, è assorto nei suoi pensieri” disse Abby

“Già” rispose la donna seguendola

Carol era entrata in stanza, si era avvicinata alla toeletta, prese la brocca d’acqua che versò in un catino e si lavò le mani, voleva eliminare ogni contatto con Richard, la sua insistenza nel sedurla l’aveva irritata: cosa credeva di fare? E che donna credeva che fosse? Guardandosi il palmo delle mani le venne in mente il bacio che le aveva dato Thers: dolce, delicato. Era stato un bacio di ringraziamento per le cure ricevute? Non lo sapeva. 

Rimase un momento a contemplare la sua mano e a pensare a quel giovane ragazzo che aveva scombussolato i suoi pensieri, guardò l’orologio, erano le 23:00 ormai Thers stava dormendo e anche lei avrebbe dovuto prepararsi per la notte

Si alzò e mentre si avvicinò al suo enorme letto notò la luna piena che illuminava la stanza e il suo sguardo si pose alla finestra guardò il cielo stellato e poi verso il giardino e notò una esile figura incamminarsi in direzione del fiume e riconobbe il giovane Thers

“E’ tardi per una passeggiata? Dove starà andando?” si domandò “Dovrebbe riposare come gli ha ordinato il dottore?” non ci pensò due volte, prese un soprabito e uscì per raggiungere il ragazzo

Richard era annoiato, non era riuscito nel suo intento, avrebbe voluto trascorrere la serata in modo più piacevole ma doveva ammettere che Carol era un bel bocconcino e il suo carattere ribelle lo stuzzicava molto. Chiamò Tommy che prontamente si presentò dinnanzi a lui

“In cosa posso esserle utile?”

“Cosa ama la nostra dama ribelle?”

“Mio Signore ho saputo che ama i cavalli di razza, ne possiede di bellissimi”

“Bene, Voglio che tu vada al mercato di Brintown e acquisti il miglior cavallo selvatico che hanno, un animale ribelle e purosangue”

“Si mio signore” disse lasciando la stanza

“Tommy, non badare a spese e sii veloce” gli urlò per poi lanciarsi sul letto senza svestirsi “Riuscirò ad addomesticare anche questa puledra, le regalerò un purosangue e vedremo se mi resisterà” farfugliò prima di addormentarsi

Thers era giunta al fiume, si sedette su una roccia e contemplò il paesaggio illuminato dalla luna. Non aveva più voglia di pensare ai problemi che l’affliggevano così, decise di fare il bagno al chiaror di luna. Si guardò intorno e costatò che non ci fosse nessuno e iniziò a spogliarsi

Carol era giunta al fiume e ancora nascosta dagli alberi vide Thers sulla riva che si spogliava, in un primo momento con sorpresa si voltò di spalle per non guardarlo ma poi, la curiosità prese il sopravvento: si accucciò dietro ad un cespuglio e osservò il ragazzo

Thers si tolse la giubba e gli stivali, poi i pantaloni marroni scoprendo gambe sottili ma ben tornite, poi tolse la camicia e Carol riuscì a vedere il suo petto completamente fasciato e le brache corte che nascondevano le sue grazie illuminati dalla luna piena: Il suo corpo era armonico, atipico per un uomo

La donna cercò di avvicinarsi per avere una migliore visuale ma scivolò in avanti, cadendo fra le frasche che schiacciò, il rumore degli arbusti mise in allerta Thers che rindossò subito la camicia e si avvicinò al cespuglio

Fortunatamente per Carol un coniglio uscì dalla sua tana e Thers si fermò pensando che il rumore fosse procurato dall’animale, il ragazzo ritornò a riva e dopo essersi disfatto nuovamente dell’indumento, si tuffò nel fiume nuotando agilmente

Carol era senza parole, non sapeva che cosa pensare: possibile che Thers sia una donna? E perché nasconderlo e vivere come un uomo? Ma soprattutto si era infatuata di una donna? Come in trance abbandonò il suo nascondiglio ritornando a palazzo

Thers ritornando a riva intravide una figura allontanarsi di fretta, vide si trattava di una donna e cercò di distinguere chi fosse ma, non vi riuscì, dato che una nuvola di passaggio oscurò il chiarore della luna; decise quindi di ritornare indietro. Uscì dall’acqua e si rivestì, il tessuto si impregnò dell’acqua ma Thers amava quella sensazione sulla pelle, la faceva sentire fresca

Rientrò a palazzo e la sua attenzione fu rivolta alla finestra di Carol, prima al buio ma poi improvvisamente illuminata dalla luce delle candele. Strano sia sveglia a quest’ora? pensò Anche lei non potrà dormire? O era nel bosco…...no, impossibile. Cosa vado a pensare! Abbandonò quell’idea e raggiunse la sua camera

Le due donne trascorsero la notte insonni, prese dai rispettivi pensieri che riguardavano l’altra, senza alcuna pace

Il canto del gallo risvegliò Carol e subito dopo essersi preparata raggiunse la stanza del padre

“Cosa ti porta qui così presto, cara?” domandò John

“Avevo bisogno di una faccia amica” rispose sinceramente la donna

“Mia cara, imparerai a tue spese che nel lungo tragitto della vita incontrerai tante maschere e pochi volti” disse saggiamente l’uomo

“Si” la donna si sedette accanto la finestra osservando in lontananza. Vide Thers già in piedi che armeggiava in giardino con Dannie

“Padre conoscete da tempo Sir Dannie” domandò

“Si, un uomo leale e onesto” disse John

“E Sir Thers Belivet? Conoscete anche lui?” 

“Abbastanza, perché me lo chiedi ti ha fatto qualcosa?”

“Volevo solo sapere che tipo è” disse senza voltarsi verso il padre per non mostrare la sua reazione

“E’ un’ottima persona, ha sofferto tanto ma non si è arreso” 

“Cosa gli è successo?” domandò la donna incuriosita

“E’ l’ultimo di quattro figli, di cui tre donne. Sai bene che se non si hanno figli maschi il proprio titolo e le proprie ricchezze vanno al re o a colui che sposi la maggiore mentre le altre finiscono in convento. Fortunatamente per Tomas, questo è il nome del padre di Thers ha avuto un figlio maschio”

“Ma lui non è a capo di una contea?” domandò Carol

“No. Con la nascita di Thers la madre morì dopo il parto e l’uomo si trovò solo con quattro figli. Non riuscì a reagire al dolore e Harge approfittò per prendere possesso della sua Contea, chiedendo personalmente al re di poterla assorbire non avendo una guida valida e poiché Thers era ancora un bambino, Il re acconsentì. Quando arrivò il momento di lasciare al legittimo erede il comando della Contea Harge si rifiutò dichiarando illegittimo che il suolo inglese fosse di proprietà di un ceco e stranamente anche Thers acconsentì e per più di un anno non si seppe nulla di lui, fino a quando Sir Dannie non lo prese sotto la sua ala e da allora sono come fratelli”

“E le sue sorelle? Suo padre?” 

“Morirono in un incendio al castello dal quale si salvò solo Thers”

“E quando è accaduto?” chiese la bionda

“Quando Harge era al comando e Thers ancora un ragazzino. Si salvò per pura fortuna”

“E quel Richard?”

“E’ il cugino di Harge, sono inseparabili ma è un uomo che venderebbe il cugino al mercato se potesse avere la sua Contea”

“Perché Thers lo odia tanto?” 

“Non saprei” disse il padre

“Non saprei” disse il padre “Perché tutto questo interesse per quel giovane?” domandò John

“Pura curiosità” rispose Carol

“Davvero? Mi stai dicendo la verità, o ti interessa?” 

“Come potrebbe interessarmi un uomo così fumantino e testardo”

“Hai le corna! Disse il bue all’asino” disse ridendo l’uomo

“Non scherzate io non sono così” disse Carol avvicinandosi al padre sistemandogli la coperta

“Sareste una coppia esplosiva” incalzò il padre

“Basta prendermi in giro; è l’ora della medicina” disse servendogliela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei conoscere i vostri pensieri ; )
> 
> "imparerai a tue spese che nel lungo viaggio della vita incontrerai molte maschere e pochi volti"  
> è di Luigi Pirandello


	7. Capitolo 7

Quando si svegliò Thers era più stanco di prima. Aveva passato la notte rigirandosi nel letto, litigando con le lenzuola e il cuscino fino a quando non cadde in un sonno profondo. 

Aveva dormito scarse quattro ore e la luce del sole gli sembrò insopportabile. 

Si alzò ed entrò nella camera da bagno e iniziò a spogliarsi, si liberò anche delle bende scoprendo il seno: piccolo dalla pelle liscia come una pesca. Accarezzò le curve e il bocciolo rosa e si guardò allo specchio pensando “passerò tutta la vita a nascondermi? Dovrò rinunciare ad ogni sentimento e vivere senza amore?”

Abbandonò ogni altro pensiero e si lavò in fretta, per poi rivestirsi.

Genevieve entrò in camera e si sorprese che Thers fosse già in piedi, in fondo la punizione era terminata e avrebbe potuto restare a dormire fino a tardi.

Bussò alla porta del bagno “Siete qui, Thers?” disse con calma

“Ora esco” si limitò il ragazzo

La donna riordinò la camera e tutto era perfetto quando il giovane apparve.

“Buongiorno” disse la donna sorridendogli

“Buongiorno” rispose il ragazzo

“Volete che vi porti la colazione?” domandò 

“No. Non ho fame. Voglio che tu prepari le mie valigie” disse senza guardare la donna

“Cosa? Perché?” domandò 

“Non c’è motivo di restare, non siamo d’aiuto qui” 

“Oh” disse Genevieve

Thers avvertì un velo di tristezza in quella esclamazione 

“Se vuoi puoi restare, ho capito che c’è qualcuno a cui ti sei molto legata qui” disse guardandola

Genevieve non rispose ma arrossì

“Vado a parlare con Dannie” disse uscendo

Sfortunatamente non era il solo a svegliarsi presto; Tommy aveva svegliato il suo padrone poiché di ritorno da Brintown ed era impaziente di fargli conoscere l’esito del suo viaggio

“Già di ritorno?” disse Richard mentre si vestiva

“Si, Signore. Ho trovato un ottimo esemplare e l’ho pagato bene”

“Bravo!” esclamò l’uomo “Voglio mostrarlo subito, avverti lady Carol, io scendo e vado alle stalle, vi aspetto lì” disse soddisfatto

Tommy corse nel corridoio incrociando Thers che fermò la sua corsa prendendolo per il braccio

“Dove corri così? E’ successo qualcosa?” disse con tono autoritario

“Nulla di brutto Signore, correvo per la fretta di consegnare un messaggio del mio padrone a Lady Carol” disse tutto di un fiato per non perdere tempo

“E cosa vuole il tuo padrone da lei?” chiese senza lasciare la presa

“Solo darle un regalo. Vi prego mi lasci andare, Sir Richard non ama attendere, mi farà frustare!”

A quella supplica Thers lasciò la presa e decise di rimandare la sua chiacchierata con Dannie per capire le intenzioni di Richard, quindi seguì Tommy.

Tommy bussò alla camera di Lady Carol e attese che gli aprissero.

Thers attese qualche metro più in là, poggiandosi al davanzale di una finestra del corridoio, senza dire nulla.

Abby aprì la porta e trovandosi Tommy davanti gli domandò: “Cosa volete a quest’ora? Perché disturbate la mia padrona?”

“Non io, ma il mio padrone” rispose l’uomo mentre Abby sporgendosi fuori intravide Thers che li osservava

“E cosa vuole?” disse osservando Thers che attendeva con le braccia incrociate senza dire nulla

“Che lady Carol lo raggiunga subito, ha un messaggio per lei importante e deve mostrarle qualcosa di unico”

“Dove?” chiese la donna

“Chi è Abby?” domandò Carol avvicinandosi alla porta

“Un cavaliere di Sir Richard che vi prega di raggiungerlo, deve mostrarvi qualcosa di unico riferisce e di estrema importanza” disse la donna facendo cenno col capo alla sua padrona di affacciarsi

Carol si avvicinò incuriosita del gesto della donna e sporgendosi fuori vide Thers che assisteva alla conversazione

Il giovane si raddrizzò salutandola con un cenno del capo, i loro occhi si incrociarono e Carol rimase qualche secondo persa nei suoi occhi senza proferire parola

Tommy guardò prima Thers e Abby per poi rivolgersi a Lady Carol

“Mia Signora il mio padrone deve mostrarvi qualcosa di spettacolare, vi prega di raggiungerlo nelle stalle da sola”

“Da sola?” si intromise Thers

“Si” disse Tommy voltandosi verso il giovane

“Non credo sia il caso” disse Thers rivolgendosi a Carol

“Thers non credo che la cosa debba interessarvi” poi rivolgendosi a Tommy “Verrò alle stalle, riferisci al tuo padrone che mi attenda lì devo prima vestirmi adeguatamente” disse 

Tommy salutò e corse via come una freccia per non far attendere ulteriormente Richard

Carol entrò in camera mentre Abby stava per chiudere la porta ma, Thers glielo impedì entrando senza chiedere il permesso

“Non può andare da lui” disse ad Abby “Non può assecondarlo come se fosse sua” 

“Non è il caso che si intrometta, la indispettirà” disse consigliandogli di andar via

“No, deve ascoltarmi” disse entrando di prepotenza

“Aspetti” disse ponendosi davanti “Le chiederò di riceverla” disse invitandolo a sedersi per poi entrare in camera di Carol

Carol stava scegliendo gli abiti per cavalcare, dovendo andare nelle stalle avrebbe approfittato per cavalcare il suo amato Nuvola, quando Abby entrò senza bussare

“Mia Signora, è geloso, geloso da impazzire!” disse ridendo

“Di chi parli? Cosa dici?” disse fingendo di non capire

“Sir Thers è in salotto che attende di parlare con voi, non vuole che andiate da Sir Richard”

“Impertinente. Crede di poter comandare la mia vita? O decidere per me? Mandalo via e se vuole parlarmi deve chiedere udienza” disse indispettita dal comportamento del ragazzo

“Davvero vuole che lo mandi via?” disse la donna 

“Si” disse Carol già pentendosi della sua testardaggine

Abby uscì per mandare via il ragazzo

Thers si alzò e si avvicinò alla donna “Allora?”

“Non può riceverla ora, venite nel pomeriggio…..”

Thers non attese che la donna finì di parlare e avanzò per entrare nella camera di Carol non udendo per la fretta Abby che gli diceva: “Aspetti si sta vestendo!”

Thers aprì la porta della camera senza annunciare il suo arrivo e vide Carol nuda intenta a vestirsi

Rimase come pietrificato: Carol aveva il busto scoperto, i seni candidi erano perfetti, il ventre piatto e i capelli biondi sulle spalle le coprivano il collo, la pelle color latte: sembrava una Venere!

La donna sentì aprire la porta di scatto e si voltò e vedendo Thers rimase un momento stupita, il ragazzo la esaminava dalla testa ai piedi, a bocca aperta senza pronunciar parola.

Prese qualcosa per coprirsi e afferrò la sua spazzola lanciandola verso il giovane urlando: “Fuoriiii!”

Thers farfugliò delle scuse, schivando tutte le cose che la donna gli lanciava

“Non voglio più vedervi, andate via!” continuò ad urlargli contro

Thers non aggiunse altro e non proferì parola neppure con Abby, uscì e chiuse la porta

Abby raggiunse Carol 

“Ho provato a fermarlo, ma non mi ha dato ascolto” disse guardando Carol che cercava inutilmente di vestirsi apertamente in imbarazzo

“Lasci che l’aiuti” disse Abby avvicinandosi

“Cosa credeva di fare? Perché è venuto? Cosa voleva?” disse tutto di un fiato

“Cosa ha visto?” continuò Abby sorridendo coprendo le grazie della donna

“Oh Abby, sei una canaglia!” disse ridendo anche lei 

Thers percorse il corridoio ancora in imbarazzo per l’accaduto ma determinato a capire le intenzioni di Richard così si avviò alle stalle.

Richard vide arrivare Thers e lo accolse con un sorriso beffardo

“Cosa vi porta qui a quest’ora mio giovane amico” disse accogliendolo

“Non siamo amici come ben sapete”

“Dopo tutto quel che c’è stato fra di noi, pensavo fossimo più che amici” disse avvicinandosi al giovane

“Non avete nulla a che vedere con me e non voglio che parliate più del passato; ricordate il giuramento”

“Certo, mi porterò il nostro segreto nella tomba, ma ciò non significa che non possiamo divertirci ancora” disse alzandogli il mento con la mano avvicinandosi al viso del giovane

Thers non arretrò di un passo, tirò fuori dalla guaina un pugnale e lo poggiò sotto il ventre dell’uomo dicendo:

“Se osate toccarmi saprò io cosa tagliarvi”

L’uomo spalancò gli occhi sorpreso dall’abilità silenziosa del ragazzo nel sfoderare l’arma bianca: “Volevo solo essere gentile. Non siete cambiato affatto, e questo vostro caratterino che mi ha sempre attirato”

“Sapete ora di cosa sono capace, se starete alla larga da me e da Lady Carol andremo d’accordo e nessuno si farà male” disse guardandolo diritto negli occhi

“Lady Carol?” domandò Richard “Cosa avete a che fare con lei?”

Mentre i due chiarivano la loro posizione giunse Carol alle stalle sorpresa di trovare entrambi così vicini e Thers con un’arma in mano.

“Cosa succede, perché quell’arma?” domandò la donna

“Sir Richard è amante delle armi bianche voleva saggiarne la manifattura” disse Thers guardando l’uomo

La donna guardò l’uomo come per avere conferma

“Si, sono amante delle cose belle” disse avvicinandosi a lei per baciarle la mano

Thers la guardò ma Carol non poteva essere scortese col messo di Harge e lo lasciò fare

“Avete qualcosa da farmi vedere mi dicevano” disse la donna per cambiare argomento

“Si, un regalo per Voi” disse facendo cenno a Tommy di andare a prenderlo

“Perché un regalo?” chiese Carol

“Volevo ringraziarvi per la vostra ospitalità e invogliarvi a prendere la decisione giusta”

“Non servono i regali” disse la donna

“Datemi la soddisfazione di riferire ad Harge che il nostro regalo vi sia piaciuto e che lo avete accettato con gioia, in segno di una unione che durerà nel tempo” disse Richard per convincerla

“Se è un dono di amicizia lo accetto volentieri”

Tommy uscì dalle stalle con un purosangue dalla folta e morbida criniera, adornato di una sella di pelle dai finimenti di pregio

Carol si avvicinò al cavallo accarezzandone il dorso, era un bellissimo esemplare anche se un po’ ribelle; scalciava impaziente di muoversi, così la donna decise di cavalcarlo

“Lasciate che sia io a provarlo e addomesticarlo, l’animale è troppo nervoso” disse Thers

“Da un po’ di tempo sembrate la mia balia più che un cavaliere, vi esorto a non discutere le mie decisioni o dovrò prendere seri provvedimenti” disse ancora arrabbiata per ciò che era accaduto in camera sua

“E’ un giovane purosangue deve essere domato” disse Thers insistendo

“Sir Richard, avvicinatevi, aiutatemi a salire” disse testarda

Richard si pose al fianco del cavallo e intrecciando le mani raccolse il piede della donna che facendo leva salì agilmente sull’animale

Il cavallo si mosse indispettito, ma la donna tenne le briglie saldamente

“Visto? Non è così nervoso come a voi sembra. Farò una passeggiata nel bosco e….” ma non riuscì a finire le sue parole che il cavallo si mosse nervosamente e non riuscendo a liberarsi dalla stretta delle briglie iniziò a scalciare per poi impennarsi

Tommy aveva ancora parti delle briglia fra le mani saldamente impugnate ma l’animale era più forte e iniziò ad agitarsi e infine partì senza controllo mentre Tommy, trascinato per terra, lasciò la presa

Carol si aggrappò al collo del cavallo che iniziò una corsa sfrenata

Thers non esitò un momento, prese il primo cavallo che era lì vicino e partì subito per raggiungere la donna mentre tutti assistevano alla scena attoniti

Richard diede un calcio a Tommy che era caduto strattonato dal cavallo urlandogli: “Muoviti idiota! Se accade qualcosa a lady Carol sei un uomo morto!”

Il ragazzo si alzò sanguinante, ma ubbidì all’istante e insieme ad altri seguirono i due, anche se ormai a distanza

Il purosangue continuava la sua corsa senza avere una meta e Carol si aggrappava sempre più alla sua criniera cercando di prendere le redini, che penzolavano in avanti, svolazzanti

Thers stringeva le ginocchia sul dorso dell’animale picchiettando con i piedi sul suo corpo per invogliarlo a correre più veloce e raggiungere il purosangue fino a quando non lo affiancò

“Carol!” urlò per far voltare la donna verso di lui “Più avanti c’è il fiume devi fermarti!” 

“Non posso le redini sono sciolte” urlò la donna

Thers valutò la distanza che le separava dal fiume ed era certo che non avrebbe potuto impedire la sfrenata corsa dell’animale recuperando le redini; sapeva anche che non avrebbe potuto impedire che la donna si potesse fare male se l’animale sarebbe caduto in acqua, così decise che c’era solo una cosa da fare: saltare da cavallo.

Più avanti c’era una radura, la cui assenza di alberi non avrebbero ostacolato la loro caduta pensò

“Carol ascoltami, devi lasciare la presa e lasciarti cadere o cadremo in acqua!”

“Cosa?! Non posso, è troppo pericoloso” rispose la donna

“Stai tranquilla, non lascerò che ti accada nulla” 

“Ho paura” disse Carol non riuscendo più a contenere il suo stato d’animo

“Hai fiducia in me?” disse Thers 

Carol guardò il ragazzo che cercava di affiancarla il più possibile

“Si” rispose

“Bene. Al mio tre lascia la presa e alza le braccia” urlò

Thers incitò il suo cavallo a correre di più per affiancare quello di Carol il più possibile una volta giunti alla radura

Dopo una curva, intravide il prato e una volta allineati gli animali iniziò il conteggio

“Uno”

Carol alzò la testa dal collo del suo cavallo

“Due” 

La donna fece scivolare le braccia lungo la linea del dorso guardando Thers negli occhi

“Tre”

Carol alzò le braccia in aria e per la velocità il suo corpo fu trascinato all’indietro mentre Thers balzava di lato per recuperarla con un salto

Il corpo del giovane avvolse quello della donna e caddero sul prato

Thers la proteggeva col suo corpo che colpì violentemente terra sobbalzando e rotolando lungo il prato fino a quando la loro corsa non fu fermata da un cespuglio

Entrambi avevano perso i sensi.

I due cavalli si fermarono dinnanzi la riva del fiume, a pochi metri da loro i corpi di Carol e Thers erano uno sull’altro ancora svenuti

Carol fu la prima a svegliarsi: sentì il calore del sole sul viso e la sua luce che la accecava

Cercò di alzarsi e avvertì braccia che la tenevano stretta in vita, ad un tratto ricordò cosa fosse successo e si voltò di scatto per vedere Thers come stesse

Il ragazzo era ancora privo di sensi, i capelli sporchi di erba e terra come anche gli abiti; solo ora si rese conto che aveva attutito la caduta col suo corpo e un’ansia l’assalì.

“Thers svegliati” disse dolcemente mentre cercava di ripulirlo dalle erbacce

“Ti prego Thers svegliati!” ripeté mentre le lacrime iniziarono a strisciare sul suo viso

Thers ancora con gli occhi chiusi sentì la voce di Carol lontana che la chiamava con insistenza, si sentiva come in un sogno, confuso ma certo di dover seguire quella voce tanto amata, così iniziò a svegliarsi.

Aprì gli occhi accolta dal profumo dei capelli dorati che si agitavano sul suo petto: Carol piangeva stringendosi al petto del ragazzo

Thers alzò piano un braccio e con la mano accarezzò la chioma bionda e la donna si alzò sul busto sorpresa

“Thers stai bene?” domandò sorridendo per la felicità di vederla viva

“Si, credo” disse cercando di alzarsi sul busto, ma sul suo viso apparve una smorfia di dolore e subito il suo braccio avvolse la sua pancia dove il dolore era più forte 

Carol scostò il suo braccio dal ventre e esaminò la zona: vide un’escoriazione sul ventre del giovane, una macchia rossastra che stonava sulla pelle rosa e capì che la caduta aveva provocato danni al suo giovane, coraggioso salvatore.

“Sei ferito” disse singhiozzando “Per colpa mia” 

“No, non è nulla, non preoccuparti” disse cercando di alzarsi ma il dolore frenò il suo slancio

“Resta fermo” disse la donna “vado a cercare aiuto” disse alzandosi ma Thers le prese il braccio

“No, aspetta. Arriveranno fra poco. Non accettare alcun dono, vogliono circuirti. Conosco bene Richard cercherà di sedurti. Promettimi che non gli cederai. Promettimelo” disse stringendole il braccio

Carol fu sorpresa della rivelazione del giovane: anche lui provava i suoi stessi sentimenti? O la sua protezione era un semplice gesto di cavalleria?

Non era il momento di pensare a tutto questo, si limitò ad annuire senza aggiungere altro

Tommy e gli altri videro i cavalli al fiume e trovarono facilmente i due sulla radura

“State bene Lady Carol?” disse Tommy scendendo da cavallo per sincerarsi delle condizioni della donna

“Io, si; ma Thers è ferito” disse indicando il giovane steso a terra

L’uomo si avvicinò al giovane per controllare dove fosse ferito ma Thers glielo impedì

“Non è nulla e tu non sei un medico. Recuperate i cavalli e torniamo al palazzo” disse autoritario

“Lady Carol sarà bene che saliate sul mio cavallo, vi porterò a palazzo su di esso” disse Tommy

“No” disse Thers “Lady Carol verrà con me. Aiutatemi ad alzarmi e datemi un cavallo” disse

Tommy anche se non voleva eseguì i suoi ordini: avvicinò il suo cavallo e aiutò il giovane a salirci

Thers provò un forte dolore all’addome che cercò di reprimere alla meglio ma Carol era cosciente di essere la causa di ciò che era accaduto

Montato a cavallo, il giovane si rivolse a Carol “Vieni” disse porgendole il braccio per farla salire dinnanzi a lui

Carol gli sorrise e poi si rivolse a Tommy: “Cosa state aspettando aiutatemi a salire” disse

Tommy scattò al comando intrecciò le dita delle mani dove accolse il piede della donna che le usò come trampolino e prendendo la mano di Thers fece leva per sedersi sul dorso del cavallo con le gambe di lato fra le braccia di Thers che teneva le redini

“Comoda?” disse il giovane

“Si” disse con un sorriso poggiandosi al giovane dolorante 

I due si allontanarono a passo lento lungo il sentiero mentre gli altri recuperavano il cavallo ribelle


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per l'attesa, se ti piace vorrei saperlo ; )

Anche se la situazione era degenerata Thers si sentiva felice: era riuscito ad impedire che Carol si facesse male e ora poteva tenerla fra le braccia. Sapeva che agli altri poteva sembrare strana l’andatura del cavallo ma lui voleva poter restare con lei il più a lungo possibile; il dolore era forte e gli sbalzi dell’andatura non aiutavano certo, ma il profumo dei capelli della donna gli fecero dimenticare la sua ferita, il sentire il suo corpo così vicino, il battito del suo cuore accelerare ora non poteva più mentire a se stesso si era innamorato perdutamente di questa donna testarda ma amabile e pensò che questo amore sarebbe stato la sua rovina se non fosse stato ricambiato.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da Tommy che sopraggiunse a cavallo

“Signora, abbiamo recuperato il purosangue, lo porterò alle stalle o vuole che vi seguiamo?”

Carol guardò Thers, il suo viso era sofferente ma la accolse con un tenero sorriso.

“Anticipate il nostro arrivo e chiamate subito un medico” ordinò

“No” la interruppe Thers. “Non voglio alcun medico, devo solo riposare”

Tommy guardò Carol per capire se assecondare il giovane o seguire i suoi ordini

“Va bene, nessun medico” disse guardando Thers e quando gli uomini di Tommy si allontanarono chiese al ragazzo: “Sai bene che devi farti visitare da un dottore, non essere testardo”

“Guarda un po’ chi è che deve darmi lezione di carattere” disse Thers sorridendo “Quando arriveremo riposerò, Genevieve si occuperà di me e tutto andrà bene; poi è solo una contusione, sono stato in guerra e le vere ferite sono altre” disse per non farla preoccupare

“Genevieve?” sussurrò Carol rattristandosi. La donna sapeva da Abby che Genevieve era sempre stata al fianco di Thers fin da bambini e immaginò che fra di loro ci fosse un sentimento.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò Thers avvertendo il disagio di Carol

“E’ così importante per te questa Genevieve?” chiese scoprendo le carte di questa ormai ridicola partita di sentimenti nascosti

“Cosa vuoi sapere esattamente?”

“Con lei passi anche le notti?” disse Carol diretta al punto

“Cosa? Davvero mi hai chiesto con chi passo le notti?”

Carol capì che aveva oltrepassato il limite, in fondo non è mai stata carina con Thers e non gli aveva mostrato alcun interesse amoroso, quindi la sua domanda poteva sembrare pretenziosa e inopportuna. Decise di non rispondere.

Thers fermò il cavallo, alzò la mano e la pose al di sotto del mento di Carol e accarezzandole la pelle voltò il suo viso verso i suoi occhi in modo che la donna potesse guardarla direttamente in faccia.

“Genevieve è solo un’amica d’infanzia, la mia aiutante, una donna preziosa per la mia vita, ma non è la mia amante, è più come una sorella” disse dolcemente

Carol spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore ma anche per il contatto fisico che la destabilizzò: Thers aveva un tocco delicato e la sua pelle era liscia e profumata. Le tornò alla mente il dubbio che potesse non essere un uomo e arrossì.

“Ora vorrei l’interesse di una sola donna, ma la sua posizione mi impedisce di parlarle e anche se simili nel carattere e nella lealtà, non capirebbe i miei sentimenti, non è così?” disse avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Carol

Carol era come in trance, la sua attenzione era focalizzata sugli occhi verdi che la osservavano e a quelle labbra rosee che si avvicinavano pericolosamente.

Entrambi potevano sentire il loro respiro accarezzare la pelle e uno strano magnetismo che li spingeva a osare, ma la voce di Dannie riecheggiò e Thers abbandonò il suo proposito.

“Thers!” gridò l’amico avvicinandosi

“Dannie è tutto a posto stai tranquillo” anticipò l’amico per rassicurarlo

“A posto? Sei ferito e per poco Lady Carol non si faceva male”

“E’ colpa mia Sir Dannie, sono una donna testarda e Thers ha subito i miei capricci” disse abbassando gli occhi verso la ferita del ragazzo

Era la prima volta che Carol ammetteva di aver sbagliato pubblicamente parlando di sé in quel modo.

“Su, non è il caso di essere così severa con se stessa, gli animali sono imprevedibili” disse Thers intrecciando la sua mano con quella di Carol sul suo ventre per confortarla

Dannie osservò senza dire nulla e i tre giunsero finalmente a palazzo

Dannie fu il primo a scendere da cavallo

“Dannie potresti aiutare Lady Carol?” disse Thers 

“Certo” l’uomo le si avvicinò

Anche Richard era in attesa di Carol e le corse incontro

Dannie afferrò Carol che scese da cavallo lasciando la mano di Thers e solo adesso il ragazzo si lasciò andare al dolore, scivolando dalla sella, perdendo i sensi

Carol si spaventò, Thers aveva cavalcato tutto il tempo soffrendo e la ferita era peggiorata per le sollecitazioni della cavalcata

“Presto, dobbiamo portarlo in camera” disse Carol

Tre uomini e Dannie sollevarono il ragazzo e seguirono Carol che li guidò

“Dove mia Signora?” chiese un servo

“In camera mia” rispose la donna senza alcuna esitazione

Intervenne Richard: “Lady Carol non è il caso che portiate un uomo, anche se ferito, in camera vostra!” disse “E’ contro ogni morale e decoro e poi è la seconda volta che Thers si fa curare da voi, alimenterete pettegolezzi” aggiunse

“Ben detto Sir Richard ma Thers è ferito e per colpa mia, quindi sarò io stessa a curarlo finché non potrà uscire dalla mia camera con le sue gambe. Quanto alla morale e al decoro credo che voi conosciate bene Sir Thers non approfitterebbe mai di una dama” disse per zittirlo

“Si, certo, ma cosa dirà vostro padre, cosa dirà Harge se lo verrà a sapere”

Carol si fermò un momento e tutti gli altri con lei, voltandosi verso di lui:

“Mio padre è un uomo giusto e ha fiducia in Thers e in me, quanto a Harge, francamente non mi importa ora” disse senza pensarci un momento

Richard restò senza parole, mentre gli altri salirono le scale verso la stanza di Carol

Abby sentì il trambusto e uscì dalla camera e vide Thers ferito portato in braccio da 4 uomini e Carol a seguito

“Cosa è successo mia Signora?” disse allarmata

“Thers mi ha salvata, ma è ferito. Vai a chiamare Genevieve e dille che è caduto da cavallo e ha perso i sensi; lei saprà cosa fare”

“Non è più giusto chiamare un medico?” disse esitando

“Fai come ti ho detto, al medico pensiamo dopo se ci sarà la necessità” disse Carol scoprendo il suo letto dalle coperte e le lenzuola di lino bianco.

Gli uomini vi poggiarono Thers, ancora privo di sensi e Carol ordinò loro di uscire, solo Dannie rimase.

“Lady Carol lasciate che resti, posso esservi d’aiuto e poi con me qui, nessuno oserà dubitare della vostra virtù”

“Non siate sciocco, non ho bisogno della balia, uscite e non preoccupatevi mi occuperò io di lui. Ma vi terrò al corrente del suo stato.”

Dannie decise allora di portare alcune cose a conoscenza della donna

“Lady Carol dovete sapere alcune cose su Thers che altri non devono conoscere” disse cercando di trovare le parole adatte

“State tranquillo, ho già intuito ciò che volete dirmi e nessuno si avvicinerà a lei” disse amabilmente “e nessuno saprà del suo segreto, ve lo prometto”

Dannie rimase sorpreso “Ve ne ha parlato dunque” chiese

“No, ma lo ho intuito” disse Carol guardando Thers adagiata sul letto inerme mentre Genevieve entrava in camera con Abby di corsa

“Thers, Thers, cosa ti hanno fatto?” disse avvicinandosi al letto e prendendo la mano del ferito che non rispose ad alcun stimolo

“Stai calma Genevieve, è solo svenuto per il dolore” disse Abby

“Si, presto si riprenderà” disse Carol, poi si rivolse a Dannie “Vi prego di uscire tutti. Genevieve porta altre bende di lino e ho bisogno di arnica e alloro e naturalmente di un mortaio. Quanto a te Abby recupera legna e scalda dell’acqua. Sir Dannie riuscite a procurarmi del ghiaccio? Sarebbe utile per il gonfiore”

“Tenterò mia Signora” disse mentre si avviava alla porta, ma fu fermato da Genevieve

“Signore, come facciamo ora? Dovremo svestire Thers” disse abbassando il tono della voce sperando che Carol e Abby fossero distratte.

“Stai tranquilla, il nostro segreto è in mani sicure” disse guardando Carol che annuì sorridendo alla ragazza

Abby guardò prima Genevieve e poi Carol: “Mi sono persa qualcosa?” chiese per conoscere questo strano segreto di cui tutti parlavano

“Abby a dopo le domande, sbrigati e di tutto ciò che accadrà qui voglio che nessuno ne venga a conoscenza, nessuno dovrà entrare nei miei appartamenti se non avrà il mio permesso, solo voi tre potete, nessun servo e nessuna visita di cortesia da parte di nessuno”

“Si” risposero in coro le donne affrettandosi ad uscire e a procurare ciò che era stato loro ordinato

“Thers è fortunato ad avere la vostra amicizia” disse Dannie congedandosi

Ora Carol era sola con Thers, si avvicinò al letto a baldacchino osservando il giovane ancora privo di sensi

-Perché tutti questi segreti? Cosa ti hanno fatto per indurti a negare te stessa? Cosa provi per me? – si chiedeva Carol accarezzando la mano del giovane, ponendola sulla sua guancia per sentirne il calore, baciandole il dorso mentre una lacrima solcò il suo viso

Genevieve entrò in quel momento e assistette alla scena. Si stupì di un gesto così tenero e pensò che Thers ne sarebbe stata felice. Tossì per palesare la sua presenza e Carol si alzò dal capezzale ricomponendosi e asciugandosi le lacrime

“Ho portato le bende e le erbe come da voi richiesto”

“Bene, mettiamoci a lavoro” disse la bionda “Per prima cosa dobbiamo toglierle i vestiti”

Genevieve le tolse le scarpe mentre Abby entrò con l’acqua calda e il fuoco per alimentare il camino

“Aiutami Genevieve” chiese la donna per allontanarla dal capezzale del suo padrone

Genevieve la guardò stranita. 

“Dai vieni, aiutami a recuperare altri vestiti per Thers” disse facendole segno di seguirla

La donna si arrese alla sua insistenza e entrambe entrarono nella stanza adiacente

“Cosa vuoi? Ti sembra il momento di fare conversazione?” domandò spazientita la rossa

“Non vedi che lady Carol vuole restare sola con lui” disse senza girarci intorno “E’ molto preoccupata ma non vuole darlo a vedere, lasciamoli un po’ da soli, se avrà bisogno ci chiamerà”

“Abby tu non sai nulla di Thers e di me” disse Genevieve

“Credi?” disse la donna “ciò che conta sapere che quei due si sono innamorati ed anche se cercano di nasconderlo è chiaro come il sole; i loro litigi erano schermaglie d’amore” disse credendo di precedere la confessione di Genevieve

“Non è solo questo. Vedi Lady Carol non vuole che nessuno entri in camera sua e non vuole neppure il medico per rispettare il segreto di Thers” disse abbassando gli occhi

“Quale segreto?” chiese incuriosita 

“Thers in realtà è una donna” disse 

“Cosa? E Carol lo sa?” chiese Abby

“Credo proprio di sì” disse la rossa

“Da quanto tempo lo sa?”

“Non saprei, ma non ha permesso neppure a Sir Dannie di restare”

“E lui lo sa?”

“Si. Da tempo ormai”

“Santo cielo! Non avrei mai pensato a una cosa del genere, perché tutti questi segreti?”

“Non posso dirtelo ma ti prego non rivelarlo a nessuno”

“Va bene, soprattutto perché sei tu a chiedermelo” disse facendole l’occhiolino

Carol era rimasta sola con Thers. Doveva spogliarlo e dopo un iniziale imbarazzo si mise all’opera.

“In fondo è una donna come me” pensò sbottonando i pantaloni e delicatamente li arrotolò fino alle caviglie, liberando le gambe una per volta; poi sbottonò piano la camicia dal basso verso l’alto e ogni bottone aperto mostrava una parte di pelle. Il corpo di Thers era esile ma muscoloso, la sua pelle rosea ma ad un tratto vennero fuori delle stirature più spesse, lesioni che sembravano cicatrici; si disfò dell’indumento e rimasero solo le bende a coprire il busto del giovane ferito.

Prese le forbici e con cautela tagliò il tessuto di lino e con sua sorpresa vide che il busto e la schiena della ragazza erano piene di cicatrici.

“Mio Dio chi ha potuto farti questo!” disse ad alta voce soffocando le lacrime

Prese una benda e la bagnò nell’acqua calda lavando la pelle sporca di terriccio e asciugando meticolosamente; sul fianco trovò la contusione, ampia, rossastra.

Decise di preparare l’unguento e si mise a pestare l’arnica e l’alloro

Bussarono alla porta e Carol andò ad aprire dopo aver coperto Thers con un lenzuolo

Dall’altro lato si trovò Richard che voleva entrare

“Cosa vi porta qui?” chiese la donna

“Lady Carol sono molto dispiaciuto per ciò che è successo lasciate che mi renda utile, ho chiamato il miglior medico della regione che potrà visitare voi e il vostro protetto e curarvi nel migliore dei modi” disse affacciandosi nella stanza per vedere dove era Thers e in quale condizioni

“Non occorre che vi disturbiate, ho tutto sotto controllo e se ci fosse la necessità il dottore di corte sarà chiamato.”

“Milady lasciate che portino il ferito in un’altra camera, non dovete……”

“Non fatemi perdere altro tempo, andate a dilettarvi con gli scacchi se non avete altro da fare” disse chiudendo la porta e tornando al capezzale di Thers

Bussarono di nuovo. Carol pensò fosse ancora Richard: “Andate via non ho tempo per voi!” disse aprendo la porta

Dannie la guardò sorpreso “Cosa succede, perché devo andar via?”

“Scusate credevo fosse di nuovo Richard che voleva convincermi a farlo entrare e spostare altrove Thers”

“Ha ragione, dovreste portare Thers in camera sua, se Harge sapesse….”

“Ora basta! Thers non si muove da qui e non voglio più parlarne; se siete preoccupati della mia virtù Abby e Genevieve resteranno con me, ora datemi il ghiaccio” disse prendendo il cesto dalle mani dell’uomo

Mentre Carol avvolgeva la neve in un fazzoletto, Dannie si guardò intorno, Carol era sola e da sola aveva provveduto all’unguento e alla svestizione del ferito e ora si apprestava a curare la ferita.

“Perché lo fate?” chiese amabilmente

“Cosa? Curare chi mi ha salvato?”

“Potevate chiamare il medico di corte e ordinargli di non divulgare il segreto” 

“Non la vedo così. In fondo si è lanciato senza neppure pensarci per evitare che potessi farmi male. Dovreste chiedere a lui perché lo ha fatto”

“Conosco i suoi sentimenti per voi e sono molto intensi al punto che voleva lasciare il palazzo per non essere un problema”

“Cosa dite? Chi ve lo ha detto?” chiese Carol guardando Thers

“Genevieve aveva l’ordine di preparare le valige. Avreste voluto che andasse via? disse l’uomo osservando la reazione della donna

Carol poggiò il panno freddo sul fianco di Thers e il freddo fece sobbalzare il ferito “No”

“Anche ora che sapete la verità?” insistette Dannie

Carol annuì continuando il suo meticoloso lavoro “Vi prego ora di lasciare la camera devo scoprirla e stendere l’unguento”

“Come desiderate” e mentre si accingeva ad uscire si voltò e le disse “Lady Carol, Thers ha molto sofferto nella sua vita, siate leale con lei” alle sue parole seguì un inchino di saluto e uscì.

Abby e Genevieve tornarono in camera e videro Carol intenta a scaldare la stanza aggiungendo la legna al fuoco del camino

“Lasciate fare a noi, mia Signora. Non è certo un lavoro per voi!” disse Genevieve

“Dovreste riposare disse Abby “Saremo noi a vegliare su Sir Thers”

“Prima vorrei parlare con te Genevieve” disse la donna indicandole di spostarsi nell’altra stanza

“Come desiderate, sono ai vostri ordini” disse la donna

Carol la condusse nel suo salottino privato

“Siediti pure” le disse dolcemente “Avrai ben capito che ora conosco il segreto che tu custodisci per Sir  
Thers” disse sedendosi 

“Si, mia Signora” disse accondiscendente

“E sai che io non vi tradirei mai” disse

“Cosa volete sapere?”

“Perché ha dovuto nascondere di essere una donna?”

“Voi già conoscete la risposta. Thers è l’ultima di cinque figli, tutte femmine. Il regno di suo padre non avrebbe avuto un erede e quindi la soluzione migliore per impedire che la sua famiglia fosse spodestata fu quella di fingersi un uomo”

“Da sempre?”

“Si” rispose la donna

“E perché ora non regna il suo paese?” chiese Carol non conoscendo la sventurata storia della famiglia  
Belivet

“La famiglia Belivet era sempre stata una famiglia amata e rispettata da tutti; Sir Belivet un uomo giusto e leale, ma di origine ceca. Sir Harge ebbe da ridire sulla sua sovranità, disse che uno straniero non poteva regnare una contea inglese e protestò dinnanzi al re. Il re conoscendo Sir Belivet non diede importanza alla storia delle origini, per lui contavano la lealtà e l’onesta. Sir Harge non si arrese e un brutto giorno ci fu un incendio a palazzo dove persero la vita tutti i componenti della famiglia Belivet, solo Thers si salvò ma Harge ordinò di farlo sparire per opera del suo fedele cugino”

“Chi, Sir Richard?” chiese Carol

“Si. Un uomo subdolo e spietato che decise di non uccidere subito Thers ma di divertirsi torturandolo”

“Vuoi dire che quelle cicatrici..... Oh Santo Cielo!” disse ponendo la sua mano sulla bocca per reprimere i singhiozzi

“E’ così purtroppo, e oltre a ferirlo scoprì il suo segreto”

“Quindi anche Harge conosce il segreto di Thers?”

“No, lui crede che Thers abbia deciso di non regnare perché la sua ambizione era di servire il re in battaglia”

“E il cugino come si giustificò con Harge?”

“Sir Daniel scoprì il complotto dei due cugini e liberò Thers in cambio del suo silenzio e di una cospicua somma di denaro, Harge poteva tenersi la Contea e il cugino non avrebbe rivelato nulla pena la morte"

“Non posso credere che Thers abbia permesso tutto questo senza ribellarsi e far conoscere questa terribile vicenda al re"

“Ci sono ragioni di cui non vuole discutere, è partito in guerra e ora la sua famiglia siamo io e Sir Dannie"

“Ora ho ben chiara la situazione, grazie per avermene parlato"

“Thers ha fiducia in voi, ora ben sapete che darebbe la vita per voi” disse la donna sapendo i sentimenti di Thers

“Anch’io farei lo stesso” disse Carol avvicinandosi alla finestra guardando fuori

“Lasciate che vi prepari un bagno così potrete riposare un po’”

Carol annuì ma prima tornò da Thers.

La donna riposava supina, la testa poggiata su un lato, i capelli bruni che nascondevano il suo profilo. Carol avvicinò le dita al suo viso e con una carezza spostò i capelli ribelli: aveva un viso dolcissimo e Carol pensò “Come può una donna essere così bella ma nello stesso tempo così forte nel fisico e nel carattere? Sei una donna dalle mille sorprese Thers Belivet e io credo di essermi innamorata di te”

Aprì la camicia da notte per poter passare un altro po’ di unguento quando Thers aprì lentamente gli occhi. Aveva la vista ancora offuscata e non vide bene chi stava spogliandola così d’istinto raccolse le forze e trascino l’ignara Carol sul letto salendo a cavalcioni sul suo corpo e bloccando i suoi polsi con una salda presa delle mani.

Carol poté solo urlare dalla sorpresa. 

Nel sentire quel grido sia Abby che Genevieve accorsero e con loro sorpresa videro Thers a cavalluccio su Carol, seminuda, respirando a fatica.

“Santo cielo, non perde tempo la ragazza!” disse Abby

“Thers sono io, Carol” disse la donna sorpresa della forza della giovane, anche così ferita.

“Thers stai tranquilla ora sei al sicuro” intervenne Genevieve

Thers prese coscienza della situazione e si lasciò cadere sul letto al lato della bionda

“Vi chiedo perdono” sussurrò verso Carol

“Non preoccuparti, è colpa mia avrei dovuto accorgermi che stavi per svegliarti e dirti che volevo passarti l’unguento sulla ferita”

“Sono ferito?” chiese Thers

“Si, mi hai salvato da una brutta caduta ma tu hai avuto la peggio” disse 

“Bene, sono contento che siate sana e salva” disse ancora confusa

“Abby prepara una tisana calmante, credo che dovremmo berne tutte un po’” disse facendo l’occhiolino a Thers

Thers si era riaddormentata.

“E’ un bene che riposi” disse Carol 

“Lady Carol riposate anche voi, non si sveglierà così presto. Io andrò a preparare una minestra mentre voi farete un bagno, va bene?”

“O si, desidero un bel bagno caldo” disse la bionda sfinita

Abby subito iniziò a prepararlo

La tinozza era adiacente al letto e Carol ordinò che vi fosse un paravento fra lei e il letto in modo che nessuno potesse vederla.

“Siamo fra donne milady” ironizzò Abby riferendosi a Thers

“Smetti di prendermi in giro, e aggiungi la lavanda” disse 

“Si, già fatto” rispose la donna

“Bene, prepara la cena, cenerò qui con Thers”

“Non avevo dubbi” disse Abby sorridendole lasciando la stanza

Carol osservò Thers per controllare che stesse dormendo, poi si portò dietro al paravento e iniziò a spogliarsi.

Si tolse gli stivali ponendoli al lato della vasca, i pantaloni color talpa scoprendo le sue sinuose gambe, ora solo il suo busto era coperto.

Thers avvertì un intenso profumo di lavanda e pigramente aprì gli occhi prendendo coscienza di trovarsi ancora nel letto di Carol. Sentì cadere uno stivale che si piegò su se stesso, per la pelle morbida, e si voltò verso il paravento, dove vide lei: Carol.

I suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa, poteva intravedere in controluce la donna che si spogliava: i suoi gesti lenti, precisi nel disfarsi degli indumenti, le sue lunghe gambe ormai scoperte. Non disse una parola, si limitò a godersi quei gesti intimi che tanto avevano occupato la sua mente e non poté far a meno di guardarla.

Carol ormai nuda, entrò nella tinozza assaporando il calore sulla pelle, sospirando per la sensazione, la pelle bianca si tinse di rosso per il calore e lei si lasciò inebriare dal profumo della lavanda, accarezzandosi lentamente. Il pensiero che Thers fosse così vicina la fece arrossire.

Erano nella stessa stanza, a pochi metri l’una dall’altra. I loro pensieri rivolti al giorno trascorso, e entrambe si ponevano le stesse domande, gli stessi dubbi, con l’amore nel cuore, inconsapevoli che il loro sentimento già albergasse nel cuore dell’altra. Carol avrebbe voluto giacere insieme a Thers e la donna avrebbe voluto poterle dimostrare il suo amore. Solo di una cosa erano certe: che avrebbero fatto di tutto per la felicità dell’altra. Sia Thers che Carol, avrebbero fatto di tutto per rendere inoffensivi Harge e Richard.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti mi scuso per l'attesa  
> Sarei felice di conoscere la vostra opinione (sarebbe un incentivo a scrivere più in fretta ; ) )  
> Spero stiate tutti bene e che questo incubo del Covid finisca presto  
> un abbraccio

Abby tornò con gli asciugamani per Carol e vide che Thers era sveglia

“Come stai, bella addormentata?” disse la donna 

Thers le sorrise: “Bene”

“E’ un bello spettacolo da qui” disse Abby riferendosi a Carol dietro al paravento

Thers le lanciò un cuscino che la donna abilmente schivò e finì a terra

Sentendo il trambusto Carol si alzò col busto voltandosi verso il paravento: “Abby, sei tu?” chiese

“Si” rispose la donna ridendo, oltrepassando il paravento

“Cosa succede, perché ridi?”

“La nostra ospite sta meglio” disse sorridendo a Carol

“E’ sveglia? Da quando?” disse intuendo che avesse potuto vederla 

“Non lo so, ma di là si sta godendo lo spettacolo” stuzzicò 

Carol arrossì.

“Smettila di dire sciocchezze e aiutami” disse

Abby aprì il telo per avvolgere la donna, ma Carol esitò un momento

“Spostati dall’altro lato” le disse

“Vuoi dire che devo farti da paravento?” 

“Abby!”

“Suvvia non è peccato far vedere questo ben di Dio!” disse Abby avvolgendo Carol nel telo di lino bianco, riferendosi al suo candido e armonioso corpo.

Thers riuscì ad ascoltarle e sorrise alla franchezza e l’impudenza di Abby e pensò che anche lei fosse per Carol come una sorella.

“Aiutami a vestirmi e portaci la cena” disse Carol ignorando il complimento sfacciato

Abby annuì e prima di andare si ricordò che aveva un messaggio per Carol da parte di suo padre

“Milady, vostro padre ha chiesto di Voi” disse 

“Va bene, sarò da lui fra poco” disse sistemandosi il vestito e togliendo le forcine dai capelli velocemente “Voglio prima vedere come sta Thers”

“Senz’altro” disse Abby

Carol la guardò sorniona

“Va bene, va bene vado” poi si rivoltò “sto andando” disse la donna mentre raggiungeva la porta scortata dallo sguardo di Carol

Ora erano sole. Ora che Thers era cosciente e dopo tutto quello che era successo, Carol si sentì molto agitata: la sua solita sicurezza era svanita e aveva paura di affrontare la donna, aveva paura che lei potesse leggere nei suoi occhi i sentimenti che provava nei suoi confronti. Si fece coraggio, fece un respiro profondo e raggiunse il suo capezzale.

Thers aveva il volto rivolto verso la finestra, stava ammirando il tramonto e gli ultimi raggi arancio le dipinsero il viso.

Carol pensò che il sole potesse darle fastidio e si avvicinò alla finestra per socchiudere gli scuri ma Thers la fermò: “No, ti prego, amo questo momento della giornata”

“Perdonami, credevo che la luce fosse un fastidio per te” disse la bionda strofinando le mani l’una sull’altra nervosamente.

Thers capì che Carol era nervosa.

“Cosa c’è?” le chiese dolcemente  
“Nulla, cioè volevo…..devo……farti le mie scuse” disse piano

“Per cosa?” chiese la donna a letto

“Per tutto quello che è successo. Non ti ho dato ascolto e ho messo in pericolo la mia vita e anche la tua” disse con rammarico

“Non devi fartene una colpa, ormai ti conosco bene, sei testarda come un mulo!” disse

Carol si imbronciò a quella affermazione e non poté controbattere perché effettivamente era vero.

“Vieni qui” disse dolcemente Thers

Carol a quel comando sentì il suo cuore andare a mille. Si avvicinò al letto ma non troppo

“Siediti accanto a me” disse Thers mostrandole con la mano lo spazio libero sul letto accanto a lei

Carol poteva ora sentire il cuore pulsare alla gola per la vicinanza della donna, cosa che non le era mai successa prima.

Si sedette piano per evitare il contatto con il fianco ferito, ma Thers si alzò sul busto e le pose una mano fra i capelli morbidi

Carol trattenne il respiro a quel gesto così intimo e attese senza dire una parola

“Hai ancora una forcina fra i capelli” disse dolcemente mentre la toglieva dai riccioli biondi

“Oh” rispose come delusa

Thers avvertì quel senso di delusione

“Non sai nulla di me Carol” disse mentre Carol stava per alzarsi ma la giovane donna la trattenne per un braccio

“Aspetta, non voglio che tu vada via da me” disse tirandola per il braccio

Carol perse l’equilibrio e si ritrovò fra le braccia di Thers

Thers ora stringeva a sé Carol: poteva sentire il profumo della lavanda della sua pelle e la morbidezza dei suoi capelli sulla sua guancia. Era come nei suoi sogni, i loro corpi erano attratti come calamite e combaciavano perfettamente come tessere di un puzzle.

Carol, dopo la sorpresa iniziale, si lasciò andare e si sciolse in quell’abbraccio: poteva sentire il corpo caldo di Thers che si univa al suo e il suo respiro sul collo, era sopraffatta dalle emozioni che non si accorse che Abby entrò in camera

“Scusate, non volevo disturbare” disse la donna che portava un vassoio con la cena 

Carol balzò in piedi e le due donne si separarono a malincuore

“Le stavo solo misurando la febbre” disse per giustificarsi

Thers comprese l’imbarazzo della bionda e non disse nulla

Abby sorrise e poggiò il vassoio sul tavolo con la minestra per la cena

“Se volete vado via” disse la donna

“No” rispose Carol “Assicurati che Thers ceni, io devo andare da mio padre” disse Carol rivolgendosi alla giovane ammalata “Ha chiesto di me”

Thers annuì e l’accompagnò con lo sguardo mentre la bionda usciva dalla stanza

Carol si poggiò alla porta e pose una mano al petto, il suo cuore batteva ancora veloce per le emozioni nuove che aveva provato. Chiuse un momento gli occhi come per rivedere quei momenti, per poi aprirli e con un sospiro incamminarsi verso la stanza di suo padre.

“Spero tu sappia cosa stai facendo” disse Abby a Thers mentre quest’ultima sorseggiava la minestra

“A cosa ti riferisci?” chiese

“A Carol” disse in modo diretto

“Non preoccuparti non le accadrà nulla” Thers le disse guardandola negli occhi

“L’irreparabile già è successo” disse Abby

“Cosa?” chiese Thers facendole credere di non capire dove volesse arrivare la donna

“Carol è una donna testarda ma sensibile. Se volete prenderla in giro io….” Esitò un momento poi disse fermamente “io non ve lo permetterò”

Thers le sorrise

“Non ho alcuna cattiva intenzione, credimi. Tengo molto a lei e posso dirti che non lascerò che le accada nulla”

Abby la guardò diritta negli occhi

“Sarei qui se non fosse così?” disse Thers

“Si, ma ora le cose sono cambiate. E tutto sarà più difficile” disse Abby

“Hai pregiudizi?” chiese Thers

“Iooo?” Abby rise di gusto “Credo che tu non mi conosca affatto. A me piacciono le donne, e in questo momento ho messo gli occhi su una certa rossa….”

Thers capì a chi si riferisse

“Sono io allora che devo chiederti di non prenderla in giro o te la vedrai con me” disse sorridendo

“Sono una donna onesta io!” disse Abby “Su, ora finisci di mangiare o Carol se la prenderà con me”

Thers obbedì senza aggiungere altro.

Carol bussò alla porta della camera di suo padre.

“Avanti!” disse John 

“Buonasera padre, come vi sentite?” chiese Carol avvicinandosi al suo capezzale

“Meglio nel corpo ma non nello spirito, mia cara!” disse l’uomo

“Cosa c’è che Vi preoccupa?” disse la donna incuriosita

“Sir Richard è venuto a parlarmi e mi ha raccontato cosa è successo oggi”

“Capisco, ma è stato un incidente padre” Carol cercò di giustificarsi

“Carol, devi prendere una decisione. Ora” disse serio “ Harge non aspetterà a lungo e Richard mi è sembrato molto infastidito dall’intromissione di Thers”

“Cosa c’entra ora Thers?” disse la donna senza guardarlo

“Non so cosa stia succedendo ma ai suoi occhi sembra che tu sia molto presa da lui”

“Padre io….io sono molto confusa” disse la donna sinceramente

“Carol non conosci Thers, non sai nulla di lui, del suo passato e ciò che credi di sapere, ti assicuro non corrisponde alla realtà” disse in modo evasivo

“Padre so tutto ciò che c’è da sapere e vorrei che voi vi tranquillizzaste. So quel che faccio e cosa voglio”

“Devi prendere una decisione per il bene del nostro popolo” disse austero

Carol lo guardò dritto negli occhi “Farò tutto ciò che è necessario per impedire la guerra”

“Bene, questo è ciò che volevo sentirti dire. Voglio che organizzi il tuo viaggio e che ti prepari a essere una sposa devota e fedele”

“Andrò e resterò per due settimane, come richiede Harge, e solo allora deciderò” disse senza esitazione

“Ricorda che da questo viaggio dipende non solo il tuo futuro mia cara, sii giudiziosa”

“Certo padre, lo so bene” disse congedandosi con un bacio affettuoso sulla fronte

Carol sapeva bene quale fossero i suoi doveri e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma ora, ora che il suo cuore stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla ragione, ogni decisione era difficile e senza senso per lei. Ora che aveva capito quale fossero i suoi sentimenti e cosa realmente desiderasse, le sembrò che il mondo le stesse crollando addosso. Non aveva scelta: doveva partire e risolvere la situazione al più presto.

Tornò in camera ma non affrontò subito Thers, non era pronta a dirle che sarebbe partita.

“Lady Carol, Thers ha già cenato e ha chiesto di Voi, tutto bene?” chiese Abby osservando che la donna era pensierosa

“Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Abby prepara i bagagli, dovrò partire fra qualche giorno”

“Cosa? Per dove? Non vorrete dirmi che avete accettato la proposta di quell’infido di Sir Harge?” disse alzando la voce stupita

“Abbassa la voce! Devo partire come da accordi, ma solo per ragioni diplomatiche” disse senza alcuna convinzione

“Un matrimonio è ragione diplomatica. Vi rovinerete la vita così” disse con franchezza

“Basta, non ho chiesto la tua opinione, voglio solo che tu prepari le mie cose per il viaggio”

“Thers non sarà felice della vostra decisione” disse lasciando la stanza

Carol decise che non ne avrebbe parlato con Thers: la sua decisione non era discutibile. Entrò nella sua camera e fu accolta da un dolce sorriso

“Tutto bene?” chiese Thers vedendo la preoccupazione sul viso di Carol

“Si” disse senza aggiungere altro

“Come sta Vostro padre?” 

“Abbastanza bene, anche se la sua età non lo aiuta nel processo di guarigione”

“Capisco, ma vedrai che si rimetterà presto. Non devi essere così preoccupata” 

Carol non riusciva a guardare la giovane donna negli occhi: non parlarle del suo viaggio equivaleva a mentirle e tutto ciò la faceva sentire a disagio, Thers non si meritava menzogne, soprattutto ora che entrambe avevano manifestato i loro sentimenti. 

Thers avvertì il disagio di Carol e lo imputò alla sua manifestazione d’affetto, in fondo non sapeva se la donna fosse così presa dal suo cuore come lei e pensò di aver anticipato troppo gli eventi con le sue tenerezze.

“Carol, quanto a prima, non volevo metterti a disagio, mi sono fatta trasportare dalla situazione, dal momento”

“Vuoi dire che in un altro momento non avresti reagito così?” chiese la donna irritandosi

“No, non volevo dire questo, soltanto che non devi sentirti sotto pressione per colpa mia”

Carol era agitata, non sapeva se rivelare la situazione o lasciare che Thers sapesse del suo viaggio una volta che fosse partita. Non voleva che si agitasse e che la situazione fra loro due, già così complicata, si rivelasse una chimera, ma non voleva neanche anticipare gli eventi e le sue decisioni.

Decise di non dirle nulla e di attendere che fosse guarita del tutto, in modo che i loro sentimenti non fossero viziati dalle emozioni del momento.

“Tranquilla, non sono così ingenua” 

“Stai fraintendendo le mie parole” disse Thers agitandosi

“Non serve darmi ulteriori spiegazioni, credimi meglio che le cose restino così” disse senza convinzione, mentre si recò nell’altra stanza

“Buonanotte Thers” disse congedandosi

“Aspetta un momento…..io non volevo” non riuscì a fermarla e a spiegarsi e presa dall’ira strinse i pugni e li scagliò più volte sul letto per sbollire la rabbia

“Non è il caso di arrabbiarsi, presto ti alzerai da questo letto” disse Genevieve entrando in stanza, portando con sé la medicina da somministrarle

“Genevieve non ho voglia di scherzare!”

“Lo vedo. E’ l’ora della medicina, Abby mi ha detto che hai già cenato. È un bene che ti sia tornato l’appetito”

“Si, ma mi sento come un leone in gabbia in questo letto, non vedo l’ora di alzarmi” disse guardando la porta che la separava dalla stanza dove si era rifugiata Carol

“Presto potrai tornare a cavalcare e fare tutto ciò che vuoi” 

“Non vedo l’ora, ho tante cose da sistemare” disse pensando alla situazione che si era creata suo malgrado

“Sai che devi parlarle, vero?” disse Genevieve “Non puoi vegliare su di lei e rischiare la vita solo per un sentimento che ti sta consumando la ragione”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” 

“Sei stata fortunata: se non fossimo intervenuti in tempo saresti morta dissanguata e poi se lady Carol non avesse capito che tu sei una donna a quest’ora saremmo dovute scappare dal mondo”

“Non dire sciocchezze! Tu non hai nessun obbligo nei miei confronti, io avrei affrontato le conseguenze come ho sempre fatto, non ti avrei permesso di seguirmi ancora”

“Non devi pensarlo minimamente, io sarò sempre con te, ti supporterò e aiuterò in ogni modo, come tu hai sempre fatto con me” disse Genevieve prendendole la mano e baciandole il palmo

“Sei dolce, ma devi pensare a te, al tuo futuro ora” disse Thers 

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Genevieve preoccupata

“Ora hai qualcuno che ti vuole molto bene, e che presto, credo, ti porterà via da me. Non fraintendermi ma ne sono felice”

Genevieve arrossì per la sorpresa

“Di cosa stai parlando?” 

“Parlo di Abby. Ho visto che avete un buon feeling e la cosa mi rende felice”

“Davvero, approvi?”

“Completamente” disse accarezzandole il viso con la mano

E proprio in quell’istante Carol rientrò in camera e vide quel gesto di tenerezza

Non disse nulla, si limitò a lasciarle da sole, ma Thers si accorse della sua presenza

“Ehi, ehi, cosa succede qui?” disse Abby entrando e guardando le due donne così vicine “Penso che dovrai metterti presto in piedi o per i mariti del castello saranno guai; sai quante donne mi hanno chiesto di te e del tuo stato di salute?”

“Si è un rubacuori” disse Genevieve ridendo

“Io?” disse sorpreso Thers “ma se non partecipo ad alcuna festa, come potrei essere così popolare?”

“La tua fama da bello e impossibile ti precede e come ben sai a noi donne piace soffrire per amore!” disse Abby

“Mi state prendendo in giro!” disse Thers

“Niente affatto, tutto corrisponde a verità” disse Genevieve

Carol entrò in camera e seriamente interruppe il discorso 

“E’ ora di andare a dormire” disse senza aggiungere altro

Genevieve si alzò dal letto, dove era seduta e guardò Thers e poi Abby

Tutti si accorsero che Carol era infastidita da qualcosa, ma nessuno sapeva esattamente cosa

Genevieve pensò che fosse gelosa, Abby che non volesse partire e Thers che ce l’avesse con lei, ma non ne conosceva la ragione

Nessuno osò contraddirla e dopo aver fornito la medicina a Thers, Abby e Genevieve si congedarono

Una volta fuori la stanza Abby si fece coraggio

“Genevieve vorresti passare la serata insieme a me?”

Genevieve si fermò di scatto a quelle parole

“Voglio dire bere qualcosa insieme?” farfugliò con un certo imbarazzo, cosa che non era da lei

La rossa le sorrise annuendo e Abby a quel si, le prese la mano e si incamminarono lungo il corridoio sorridendo

“Cosa hai?” chiese Thers a Carol

“Nulla, sono solo molto stanca e credo che tu debba riposare” 

“Non ti credo” disse Thers

“Non importa che tu mi creda” 

“E’ per Genevieve? Già abbiamo parlato di lei e cosa rappresenta per me”

“Genevieve non c’entra nulla. Thers non sappiamo nulla l’una dell’altra e io non conosco neppure il tuo nome”

“Se questo è il problema, provvedo subito: il mio vero nome è….”

“No, aspetta. Non voglio saperlo. Domani lascerai la mia stanza, le tue condizioni sono buone e saranno Abby e Genevieve a occuparsi di te”

“Davvero?” chiese sorpresa senza capire quel repentino cambiamento

“Si, devo assolvere ai miei doveri e non potrò occuparmi di te” 

“Ho capito” disse Thers senza aggiungere altro

“Se non hai bisogno di altro, sarò nell’altra stanza. Ti auguro la buonanotte” disse uscendo velocemente dalla stanza

Thers rimase senza parole, non sapeva cosa pensare

“Cosa è successo? Perché ora è così fredda con me? Avrà parlato col padre, sarà stato lui a chiederle di mandarmi via?” questi pensieri attanagliavano la sua giovane mente “ma questa volta non lascerò che nessuno si intrometta fra noi” pensò portando il suo braccio sugli occhi chiusi per riposare

Carol nella stanza accanto era sempre più agitata; si era pentita di ciò che aveva detto a Thers, in fondo non era colpa sua che la ragion di stato rischiava di allontanarle per sempre. Ora era così triste. Si svestì e si adagiò sul piccolo letto di quella che solitamente era la camera di Abby, adiacente alla sua.

“Già Abby, dove era finita?” Si chiese. Poi si ricordò che era andata via con Genevieve e non ebbe dubbi di dove si trovasse: almeno lei poteva essere felice, pensò. E dopo circa un’ora riuscì a dormire.

Thers si svegliò con una gran sete. Si alzò sul busto e si guardò intorno. La stanza era illuminata dalla luce della luna e lei riuscì a vedere che una brocca d’acqua era stata posta sul tavolino ai piedi del suo letto.

Sapeva che nell’altra stanza c’era Carol ma non voleva svegliarla, così decise di alzarsi.

La ferita era ancora fresca e il suo fianco era dolorante ma era decisa a provare per testare anche il suo stato di salute.

Spostò le lenzuola e trascinò piano le gambe all’esterno cercando di alzarsi senza fare troppa pressione sul ventre, ma non ci riuscì. Una fitta la trafisse come una lama e fu impossibile per lei non esternare un “Accidenti!” Non si diede per vinta e poggiandosi lungo il letto raggiunse il tavolino. Con una mano si teneva il fianco e con l’altra raccolse la brocca per versare l’acqua nel bicchiere. Alzare una brocca in quelle condizioni le sembrò come alzare un macigno e quando l’acqua scese di botto nel bicchiere, lo rovesciò. Il calice rotolò lungo il tavolino e cadde frantumandosi in mille pezzi.

“Cazzo!” disse, guardando il vetro e l’acqua sparsi sul pavimento.

Carol avvertì il frastuono e senza badare al fatto che fosse vestita con una camicia da notte di seta, si precipitò nell’altra stanza dove doveva dormire Thers.

“Thers, cosa succede? Perché sei in piedi?” disse avvicinandosi 

“Avevo sete e non volevo disturbare” disse tenendosi sul tavolino

Carol guardò i frammenti sul pavimento e cercò di evitarli per non farsi male.

Avvicinandosi a Thers, vide le bende della ferita sporche di sangue e il viso della donna lucido per il sudore dovuto allo sforzo.

“Santo cielo, perché non mi hai chiamato!” disse sorreggendola

“Stavi dormendo e non volevo svegliarti, eri così stanca!” disse sorreggendosi alla donna

“Come hai potuto pensare di alzarti per prendere l’acqua e non chiamarmi?”

“Sei stanca di me, ecco perché”

“Lo pensi davvero?” chiese Carol sorreggendola con il braccio intorno alla schiena e l’altro tenendole il braccio

“Non so cosa pensare dopo la tua reazione di ieri” disse Thers sedendosi sul letto dolorante

“Sei una stupida!” disse Carol con gli occhi lucidi “Non sei tu il problema ma io!” disse voltandosi per recuperare dell’acqua ma anche per non farsi vedere con gli occhi umidi

“Carol io…..” Thers non sapeva cosa dire

“Bevi” disse Carol porgendole un altro bicchiere con dell’acqua

“Devo medicarti, la ferita si è aperta” disse Carol amorevolmente

Thers annuì, e da quel momento nessuna delle due donne parlò

Thers alzò la camicia di lino bianca, scoprendo il fianco. Le bende erano intrise di sangue. Si sdraiò e Carol sciolse le bende dopo essersi lavate le mani. Le sue dita bianche, affusolate, erano così delicate. Thers osservava la cura con cui Carol asciugava la pelle viva, poneva un nuovo strato di unguento e con precisione poneva nuove bende lungo i suoi fianchi come abbracciandola. 

Anche Carol in quell’istante trattenne il respiro, mentre i suoi occhi si perdevano nei verdi di Thers. Solo dopo aver terminato cercò di riportare le distanze ma Thers non glielo permise.

“Dormi con me” le sussurrò tenendole debolmente il polso

Carol lo desiderava tanto ma come avrebbe poi potuto guardarla in faccia dopo non averle parlato del suo viaggio?

“Solo dormire, potrei avere bisogno di aiuto e farmi male davvero stavolta” disse per convincerla

Carol annuì con sorriso che Thers ricambiò

Carol fece il giro del letto e si posizionò sull’altro lato del giaciglio e si accorse che il letto era abbastanza grande per loro due

Thers mostrò il suo disappunto sbuffando

“Carol avvicinati non farò nulla di cui tu possa pentirti, non vedi che cosa succede se mi muovo troppo? Disse mostrando con la mano il fianco ferito “Ho freddo, vorrei solo sentirti accanto” mentì

Carol rise e strisciò di lato in modo che potessero essere vicine e quando iniziò a chiudere gli occhi si pose di fianco porgendo le spalle alla bruna.  
Thers non resistì e girandosi di lato si accostò al corpo della bionda abbracciandola da dietro. Carol spalancò gli occhi e Thers attese una sua reazione. Credeva si allontanasse; ma Carol si mosse per adattare il suo corpo alla giovane. I loro corpi combaciavano perfettamente l’uno all’altro e ognuna poteva saggiare il profumo e il calore dell’altra.

Non avevano bisogno di parole per sentire ciò che provavano l’una per l’altra. 

Il silenzio fu interrotto solo dalle parole di Thers che sussurrò all’orecchio della sua amata: “Mi chiamo Therese, Therese Belivet” 

Carol sorrise anche se Therese non poteva vederla al buio e col braccio strinse quello di lei che le cingeva la vita “Buonanotte Therese” disse dolcemente

“Buonanotte Carol” rispose Thers sospirando felice.


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso ecco un nuovo capitolo. Spero vi piaccia  
> Voglio ringraziare chi apprezza il mio lavoro e ha avuto la gentilezza di commentare  
> un abbraccio a tutti ; )

Richard era furioso, non riusciva a dormire. Camminava nervosamente lungo la stanza, mentre pazientemente Tommy sopportava il suo umore in attesa di comandi.

“E’ stata una brutta mossa regalarle quel purosangue, è colpa tua!” disse fermandosi dinnanzi a Tommy

“Non dovevo darti ascolto” rincarò la dose “Quel maledetto ragazzino la sta conquistando e se continua così il nostro piano andrà a rotoli”

“Signore avete già parlato con Sir John?” chiese Tommy 

“Si, quel vecchio buono a nulla deve parlarle al più presto, anzi spero che già l’abbia fatto”

“Se suo padre le ha parlato, lei sarà costretta ad obbedirgli, dovete solo pazientare” disse Tommy per calmarlo

“Non ho voglia di aspettare, dovrà obbedire e dovrà accontentarmi se non vuole perdere la vita! Harge non è un diplomatico o si fa come lui vuole o sei morto. E sarebbe un peccato uccidere un così bel bocconcino”

“Mio Signore, non potete saggiare la polpettina del padrone o vi ucciderà” disse Tommy ironico

“E chi ti dice che il padrone scopra chi ha dato un morso alla sua polpettina?” disse Richard ridendo “Questo viaggio sarà risolutivo per me”

“Questa donna vi sta ossessionando” disse Tommy francamente

“Si, deve essere mia. Io ti pago per ottenere ciò che voglio, e ora voglio Carol” disse stringendo la sua mano sotto il mento dell’uomo “un altro errore e non avrò pietà per te” disse spingendo la presa scaraventandolo al muro.

“Non accadrà Signore, ve lo assicuro” disse Tommy ricomponendosi

“Bene. Ora pensa come agire e come accontentare il tuo padrone”

“Si, Signore” disse versandogli da bere

Carol aprì gli occhi e sentì Therese su di lei: il suo viso era poggiato sul suo petto, mentre il suo respiro le solleticava il collo: dormiva serena come un angelo. 

Poteva sentire i battiti del suo cuore, pensò, mentre lei la teneva fra le braccia; le loro gambe nude avvinghiate le une alle altre come rami intrecciati, la pelle del loro corpo separata solo dalle loro camicie da notte. Solo un sottile strato di seta le separava, ma ugualmente poteva sentirne il calore, l’odore e ne fu felice. Non poté che sorridere al pensiero che potesse svegliarsi così ogni mattina. Lo desiderava tanto, era quello il suo posto.

Il sole stava sorgendo e la luce penetrava fra le tavole degli scuri illuminando il letto a strisce e Carol sapeva che fra poco la luce avrebbe invaso i loro visi e destato il suo giovane amore dal sonno. Avrebbe voluto restare tutto il giorno così, proteggendo quel sentimento come adesso faceva con la luce del sole, stringendo a sé quella giovane donna il cui corpo era fatto della sua stessa carne e del suo stesso sangue di donna, di un cuore che batteva il suo stesso ritmo, di quel sangue che pulsava per lo stesso desiderio, ma sapeva che questo poteva essere solo un sogno.

Si erano regalate una notte di tenerezza che non si sarebbe potuta ripetere, anche se era un naturale desiderio per loro.

Le sembrò che il sole sorgesse per portarla alla realtà, per ricordarle i suoi doveri, per rubarle ogni speranza che quella notte le aveva regalato.

Non resisti’ e con la mano sfiorò il petto della giovane risalendo le sue curve esposte, oltrepassando il collo con le dita e dolcemente sollevo il mento, abbassando leggermente il suo viso verso quello della giovane donna. 

Ora si trovava faccia a faccia con lei ancora addormentata. Ne studiò il viso: i dolci lineamenti, gli occhi grandi, le sopracciglia sottili, gli zigomi delicati, la pelle rosea. Non aveva mai visto un viso da così vicino e nulla le sembrò più bello. Come poteva separarsi da questa donna? Come poteva negare di essere innamorata di lei? Non riuscì a darsi alcuna risposta, sapeva soltanto che se l’amava avrebbe dovuto stroncare questo sentimento sul nascere; per lei e per Therese, per il loro bene, per evitare il peggio.

Decise di uscire da quel sogno, di sfilare il suo corpo da quello di Therese e dimenticare questa notte. Una lacrima le solcò il viso mentre cercava piano di sciogliere l’abbraccio dei loro corpi ma non riuscì a non rubare un bacio alla bella addormentata, accostò il suo viso alla giovane, respirò il suo respiro e poggiò dolcemente le labbra a quelle sottili di lei.

Né avvertì la morbidezza, il calore e con dolcezza le tenne fra le sue unite, come petali di un fiore unite un unico bocciolo. Poi chiuse gli occhi come per non vedere che si allontanava da lei e uscì dal letto piano avvertendo il freddo dell’aria che le raggelò la pelle e l’anima.

Sparì in silenzio nell’altra camera intenta a non far rumore.

Anche Abby si era ritrovata sola nel letto; dopo aver trascorso una dolcissima serata con Genevieve non vedeva l’ora di rincontrarla, così si alzò presto, si vestì e andò in cucina dove sapeva che l’avrebbe trovata.

“Buongiorno, mio raggio di sole” disse vedendola intenta ai fornelli

Genevieve la guardò sorridendo “Buongiorno”

Abby si avvicinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia “Dormito bene?” domandò

“Si, un po’ agitata, ma bene”

“Perché agitata?” chiese accigliandosi

“Abby sai bene che io non avevo mai baciato una donna prima” sussurrò per non farsi sentire anche se ancora non c’era nessuno in cucina “ e soprattutto non mi ero mai….” Ma si interuppe

“Cosa? Non ti sei mai?” la stuzzicò la donna

“Sai bene cosa voglio dire, tu sei un tornado!” disse ridendo

“Vuoi dire che ti sei innamorata di me?” disse con fare presuntuoso prendendola fra le braccia danzando

“Aspetta” disse la rossa ridendo “Ci scopriranno”

“E con questo? Andremo via e vivremo insieme altrove. Non voglio rinunciare al mio bacio del buongiorno e alla tua dichiarazione d’amore”

“La mia?” disse Genevieve ridendo pensando alla sera prima quando Abby teneramente l’aveva presa tra le braccia e dichiarato il suo amore sussurrando un ti amo al suo orecchio per poi baciarla.

“Va bene, va bene, lo ammetto mi sono dichiarata io, ma tu cosa provi per me?” disse conoscendo già la risposta

“Non lo so” disse sfuggendo dalla sua presa

“Ma come!” disse la donna rincorrendola 

“Dovrai scoprirlo!” disse Genevieve fuggendo dietro la dispensa

Abby la raggiunse

“Stasera?” le chiese

“Si” disse Genevieve cercando di tornare al lavoro

“Aspetta. Il mio buongiorno?” disse Abby delusa 

Genevieve si avvicinò e la baciò, per poi scappare via, mentre Abby si tocca le labbra felice.

Carol uscì dalla camera e chiese di Sir Dannie. L’uomo era anch’egli mattiniero, già aveva affrontato il suo allenamento mattutino e ora era intento a iniziare la colazione.

“Che sorpresa, lady Carol! Sono felice di vedervi, come sta Thers?” domandò alzandosi da tavola

“Buongiorno Sir Dannie, vedo che anche voi siete mattiniero” disse avvicinandosi al suo posto a capotavola

“Lasciate che vi aiuti” disse spostando la sedia per farla accomodare

Carol si sedette e prontamente un servo preparò la tavola per lei

“Thers sta bene direi, ha avuto una notte tranquilla”

“Mi fa piacere” disse l’uomo

“Ho deciso di partire” disse senza preamboli

“Davvero?” Dannie cercò di capire con quale stato d’animo la donna volesse farlo

“Si. E’ necessario che io parli con Harge e lo convinca che la pace è la soluzione migliore”

“Senza accettare la sua proposta intende?” 

“Non sarà necessario un matrimonio diplomatico” disse senza guardarlo in faccia

“E Thers sa della vostra partenza?” domandò conoscendo già la risposta

“Non ancora, ma non è necessario che lo sappia subito” disse senza crederci

“Si che è necessario o se la troverà dietro in men che non si dica, e nelle sue condizioni è meglio non rischiare”

“La verità è che non so come dirglielo” disse sinceramente Carol

“State tranquilla, vi aiuterò in ogni modo per tutto”

“Questo mi rincuora. Avere un amico come voi è un bene prezioso” disse Carol addentando finalmente del pane al miele

“Dopo colazione andrò a parlare con Thers” disse Dannie

“Ve ne sono grata” Carol fece un respiro di sollievo e finì più tranquilla la colazione

Thers si stiracchiò come un gatto che fa le fusa. Allungò le braccia verso i due lati del letto cercando il corpo caldo di Carol che l’aveva scaldata tutta la notte, ma purtroppo fu delusa

Nessuno era lì, solo le fredde lenzuola accolsero le sue braccia. Si voltò da parte a parte e poi a pancia in su si alzò sul busto

A malincuore constatò di trovarsi sola nella stanza. Sbuffò, per poi ricadere sui cuscini inondata dal sole i cui raggi erano già caldi

“Dove sono tutti? E soprattutto dov’è la mia amata Carol?” pensò “Possibile sia stato un sogno? No, non può essere sento ancora il suo profumo” disse ad alta voce

“Chi stai cercando?” una Ginevieve radiosa si avvicinò al suo capezzale con la colazione

“Mi sono appena svegliata e credevo…..”

“Di trovare Carol accanto a te” finì la frase la giovane amica

“Si” disse delusa Therese

“E’ a colazione con Sir Dannie, ma vedrai che presto sarà qui” disse porgendole la tazza col caffè

“Si, certo” rispose senza convinzione

“Ci sono anche i panini al miele” disse porgendogliene

“I panini al miele? Cosa festeggiamo?” chiese Thers sapendo che Genevieve li cucinava solo in occasioni speciali

“Nulla” disse arrossendo “Ho pensato che ti sarebbero piaciuti e poi anche per tirarti un po’ su, ormai sono giorni che sei a letto”

“Thers capì che Genevieve aveva passato una buona serata con Abby ma non insistette coi particolari per non metterla in imbarazzo: in fondo sapeva che quando fosse stata pronta le avrebbe raccontato ogni cosa

“Sono davvero buoni!” disse dopo aver addentato il primo

“Una vera coccola mattutina” disse Abby entrando con la medicina del mattino

“Si, sono deliziosi: Genevieve è un’ottima cuoca oltre ad essere una donna dolce” disse Thers facendo arrossire ancora di più l’amica

“Sto scoprendo solo qualità in questa donna!” disse Abby ponendo la mano sulla spalla di Genevieve , dolcemente

“Su smettetela adesso! Siete esagerate, per due dolcetti!” disse “Vado a preparare le garze per medicare la ferita” e spari di fretta nell’altra stanza

“L’abbiamo messa in imbarazzo” ammise Thers

“E’ tanto modesta e dolce” disse Abby

“Si è vero” confermò Thers “Dovrà avere anche molto pazienza con un tipo come te, sei esattamente l’opposto!” le disse per scherzare

“Io? Sono una perla di donna” disse Abby. A quelle parole entrambe risero di gusto, mentre qualcuno bussò alla porta della camera

Abby si avvicinò all’uscio della camera e aprì la porta

“Buongiorno Sir Dannie” disse facendo accomodare l’uomo

“Buongiorno a te Abby, Thers è sveglio?” chiese

“Si, sta facendo colazione”

“Bene” disse avanzando in camera da letto

“Dannie!” esclamò Therese felice di vedere il suo caro amico “Cosa ti porta così presto in camera di un moribondo?” disse per divertirlo

“Tu moribondo? Nemmeno la morte ti ha voluto! Perché sei una bella gatta da pelare!” disse ridendo

“Buongiorno Sir Dannie” salutò Genevieve con le garze in un vassoio

“Buongiorno, cara” disse Dannie “Devi medicargli la ferita?”

“No, è Carol che se ne occupa” disse subito Thers

“Non so se potrà stamane, è molto occupata per la partenza” disse inavvertitamente Abby

“Partenza?” domandò Thers guardando i tre a turno attendendo una risposta

Abby si pentì subito di ciò che aveva rivelato e si voltò verso Genevieve in cerca di aiuto

“Vedi Thers…..” farfugliò Genevieve

“Si, siamo in partenza” rispose fermamente Dannie “Ero venuto a vedere come stavi e a salutarti”

“Dove vai?” domandò curiosa

“Accompagnerò Lady Carol in questo viaggio diplomatico”

“Cosa? Carol? Da Harge? Siete impazziti tutti o cosa?” disse Thers agitandosi

Abby e Genevieve cercavano di calmarla

“Non è il caso che ti agiti così” disse Genevieve aggiustandole i cuscini, in modo che potesse poggiarvi la schiena e non fare pressione sulla ferita

“Agitarmi? Come ti sentiresti a sapere che la donna che ami sta partendo per sposarsi con il tuo acerrimo nemico?” Thers disse tutto di un fiato

Genevieve guardò Abby e non seppe rispondere alla domanda

“Bene. E’ così che mi sento” disse stropicciando le lenzuola stringendole fra i pugni “Non posso permetterlo. Capito Dannie?” urlò

Dannie si rivolse alle ragazze “Lasciateci soli, per favore”

Le due donne senza aggiungere altro, ubbidirono e lasciarono la stanza

“Pensi davvero che mi piaccia accompagnare Carol da Harge? Che non sappia di cosa è capace quell’uomo e i suoi scagnozzi?”

“Allora di cosa stiamo discutendo, dobbiamo convincere Carol a desistere dal suo intento” disse Thers

“Credi che ci ascolterà? La ragion di Stato è più importante di ogni altra cosa e Sir John non vuole la guerra” disse Dannie illustrandole la situazione

“Cosa vuoi allora che la lasci andare così’? Che la lasci cadere nella bocca del lupo?” disse Thers sempre più arrabbiata

“Ragiona Thers, non puoi impedirle nulla. Hai parlato con lei dei tuoi sentimenti? Credi che lei possa ricambiarli?”

“Si, lo sento” disse prontamente la giovane

“Non devi ingannarti, siete due donne, di estrazioni sociali diverse, prese da un sentimento di pura passione, sii ragionevole se davvero l’ami, non vi è futuro per voi” disse con sincerità

Thers fu messa davanti alla realtà e le fece male

“So come ti senti, ed è per questo che andrò io con lei e ti giuro non le accadrà nulla. Tu pensa a guarire e vedrai che ciò che tu chiami amore ora, sarà stata solo una chimera”  
In quel momento entrò Carol

Le parole di Dannie non ebbero risposta. Le due donne ora si guardavano dritte negli occhi

“Devo medicarti” disse Carol avvicinandosi al capezzale

“Bene, allora io vado a prepararmi per il viaggio. Stammi bene Thers, saremo presto di ritorno” disse per confortare l’amico

Thers non proferì parola. Si voltò verso la finestra cercando le parole giuste

Carol si lavò le mani nel catino e si avvicinò a Thers

“E’ questo che vuoi? Sposare un farabutto per la ragion di Stato?” disse calma

“Io non la vedo così” disse sbottonando la camicia di lino della giovane delicatamente “E’ solo un viaggio diplomatico, seguirò gli accordi ma non ci sarà alcun matrimonio, cercherò la pace” disse sfilando le bende con calma

“Pensi che te lo permetterà?” disse Thers prendendo Carol per i polsi e ponendo le sue dita affusolate lungo le cicatrici bianche che aveva sul dorso “Chi credi mi abbia fatto questo?” disse brutalmente 

Carol si gelò e soffocò le lacrime alla vista della pelle torturata di Therese, ma riuscì a fermarle

Thers guardò le lacrime negli occhi di Carol bagnarle il viso e capì di aver esagerato

“Perdonami” disse Thers lasciando la presa “Sono un’egoista”

Carol si asciugò prontamente le lacrime “No, non lo sei. Anch’io non voglio avere a che fare con Harge e non ho alcuna intenzione di sposarlo. Non è lui che amo. Non lo hai ancora capito?”

Thers la guardò e questa volta la prese fra le braccia stringendola forte e poi disse “Carol non ti impedirò di partire ma non permetterò mai a quell’animale di averti o farti del male”

“Non mi accadrà nulla, te lo prometto; e poi c’è Dannie con me” disse per rassicurarla

Rimasero l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra per alcuni minuti poi entrò Abby

“Carol Sir Richard è qui. Vuole vedere Thers”

“Cosa vorrà da Thers?” 

“Vedere se sono ancora vivo!” rispose Thers lasciando andare Carol

“Fallo attendere, finisco di medicarla e lo farai entrare” disse senza entusiasmo per la visita

“Tranquilla Carol, vorrà solo sincerarsi che tu mi mandi via” disse carezzandole il viso

Carol accennò un sorriso, ma sapeva che Richard era fonte di altri guai.


	11. Capitolo 11

“Buongiorno” disse Sir Richard entrando in camera “sono felice di trovarvi qui” disse avvicinandosi per baciare la mano a Carol

Thers si infastidì del gesto ma non poté replicare

“Buongiorno a voi, cosa vi porta qui?” Chiese Carol assecondandolo

“Volevo sincerarmi dello stato di salute del nostro comune amico” disse guardando Thers

“Grazie alle cure di Carol sono vivo e vegeto” disse con un sorriso Thers

“Che voi ci crediate o no, ne sono felice” disse Richard dinnanzi a Carol “Quindi lascerete presto questi appartamenti”

“In realtà non occorre che vada via da qui, lady Carol è in partenza” disse Thers anticipando lo scopo della sua visita

“Che felice notizia! Avete finalmente deciso per il meglio” disse rivolgendosi a Carol 

“Si, ho deciso di intraprendere questo viaggio diplomatico e sistemare la faccenda il più presto possibile” disse Carol cercando di mettere già in chiaro che non avrebbe sposato Harge

“Scriverò ad Harge, sarà felice del vostro arrivo” disse congedandosi “Spero vi rimettiate presto Thers, e non preoccupatevi, veglierò io su Lady Carol” 

“Non occorre vi disturbiate, Sir Richard la accompagnerà” disse Thers 

“Davvero? Non è necessario, lady Carol sarà ben scortata” disse Richard, il cui sorriso era scomparso alla notizia

“Si, ho chiesto io a Sir Richard di farlo” disse Carol

“Come desiderate lady Carol. Organizzerò subito per la partenza” disse congedandosi “Volete anche il vostro purosangue?” 

“No, resterà qui. Date le circostanze ho deciso di regalarlo a Thers. Glielo devo visto che mi ha salvato la vita, non credete?” disse Carol guardando la giovane donna sorpresa da quel regalo

Richard rimase un momento senza parole. Strinse i pugni dalla rabbia, non voleva che l’animale fosse dato a Thers ma non poteva farci nulla “Come voi desiderate, Milady” disse lasciando la camera

“Carol non devi farlo, quel cavallo è tuo” disse Thers 

“Sono felice che tu lo abbia” disse Carol prendendole la mano

“Quando partirai?” domandò la giovane

“Fra un paio di giorni” 

“Lascia che venga con te” 

“No, non sei ancora guarita e poi….”

“E poi cosa” chiese Therese

“Sei troppo impulsiva e gelosa” disse Carol 

“Ne ho tutte le ragioni, sei così bella” disse accarezzandole il viso con la mano “Resterai con me stanotte?”

Carol le baciò il palmo della mano “Si”

“Dormirai nel mio letto?” 

“In realtà è il mio” rispose la bionda ridendo

“Ma da oggi è il nostro” disse Therese avvicinando il viso a quello di Carol. 

La guardò negli occhi, esitando un momento, ma poi non riuscì più a fermarsi: poggiò dolcemente le labbra su quelle della donna, carezzandole con la bocca, attendendo la sua reazione. Carol socchiuse le labbra, assecondando il loro movimento. Le bocche si unirono giocando col tepore dei loro tocchi, appoggiando la lingua sui denti, esplorando, assaporando i respiri, scoprendo il sapore dolce dell’amore.

Le mani di Therese si immersero nei capelli d’oro, accarezzando la loro profondità, mentre i movimenti vivi delle loro bocche infuocavano la loro pelle.

Carol fu presa da un’irresistibile desiderio, sentiva le sue mani sudare, la testa girare, era come tutto intorno a lei non esistesse più nulla, solo quelle labbra, quel calore, il cuore che pulsava velocemente, non aveva mai provato tanta eccitazione, tanta felicità; tutto questo fu il suo primo, vero bacio. Così diverso da quello rubato nel cuore della notte, così vivace e intenso. 

Un dolce gemito sospiro aumentò le loro vibrazioni, e i suoi occhi, chiusi sino a quell’istante, si aprirono e si persero in quelli verdi della giovane che piano piano si discostò allargando la bocca in un dolce sorriso. Le guance di Carol ancora velate di rosso tradirono il suo piacere e non poté far altro che sorridere a sua volta, non sapendo cosa dire. 

“Dormirai nel nostro letto questa sera?” ripeté la giovane accarezzando la guancia di Carol con le dita

“Si” rispose sorridendo “Lo desidero tanto” disse

“Anch’io dal nostro primo incontro” disse Therese 

“Ora devo andare, ci vedremo più tardi” disse Carol cercando di calmare il suo cuore, alzandosi dal letto

“Aspetta. Solo un altro bacio” sussurrò teneramente Therese

Carol si avvicinò e le diede un bacio veloce a stampo e fuggì divertita dicendo “A stasera”

Therese rise di quel gesto frettoloso e si distese, affondando sul morbido letto, assaporando ancora il bacio tanto desiderato

Richard era furioso. Entrò in camera e per calmarsi scaraventò il tavolino per terra

Tommy accorse per il trambusto

“Cosa accade mio Signore?” domandò

“Prepara la mia roba, siamo in partenza; entrò due giorni dobbiamo abbandonare il castello” disse senza dare spiegazioni

Aveva ben capito che il cuore della giovane donna apparteneva ormai a Thers. Quella stupida ragazzina poteva rovinare i suoi piani

“Uccidi il cavallo” disse a Tommy

“Cosa mio Signore? Il purosangue di Lady Carol?” ripeté per non sbagliare

“Si. Quella stupida, romantica donna lo ha regalato a Thers e non voglio che lo abbia”

“Come desiderate” disse Tommy senza discutere

“E fai un lavoro pulito” 

“Ai vostri ordini” disse Tommy lasciando la stanza

Sir John aveva fatto chiamare Abby: voleva parlare con lei di Carol

La donna si recò subito da lui, sapeva che non gli piaceva attendere

“Buongiorno Sir John, spero stiate bene oggi” disse con un sorriso

“Come può star bene un uomo della mia età, mia cara. Avvicinati pure, voglio che tu ti sieda accanto a me” disse dolcemente

Mandò via le altre cameriere e rimasero soli

John conosceva Abby fin da quando era piccola, lei era il frutto di una violenza di cui la giovane madre non aveva fatto parola con nessuno se non con lui e lui l’aveva aiutata e portata al castello. Il destino, però, fu crudele con lei: morì partorendo la piccola che rimase sola al mondo

L’uomo decise che sarebbe stata al fianco di Carol, sua unica figlia, con la quale condivideva il triste fato di non avere una madre come guida. Abby era la cameriera di Carol, ma più che una serva erano cresciute come due sorelle fino alla maggiore età, in cui ognuna doveva rispettare il suo ruolo; ma lui sapeva bene che si amavano come due sorelle e si sostenevano e consigliavano a vicenda e ne era felice

Anche lui d’altronde, considerava Abby come una figlia acquisita e la donna gli portava un rispetto e un affetto pari al suo

“Come vanno le cose al castello da quando Carol prende le decisioni?” le domandò per capire la sua disponibilità

“Mio Signore, vostra figlia ha ereditato da voi il senso della giustizia e dell’onesta, per cui sta agendo nel migliore dei modi, data la situazione” disse diplomatica  
“Di questo ne ero certo e ne ho reso conto a Sir Dannie di cui mi fido cecamente e che la accompagnerà in questo viaggio per la pace, ma sai bene che è una donna testarda e impulsiva soprattutto per i sentimenti e ho udito alcuni pettegolezzi…” disse per spingere la donna a essere sincera

“Carol ha buon cuore Sir John e le sue azioni possono essere male interpretate” disse senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi

“Voglio essere più chiaro e voglio che tu sia sincera con me, come lo sei sempre stata. Né va della vita di mia figlia che per me vale più della mia stessa vita, lo sai” disse l’uomo prendendole la mano

Abby si sciolse “Cosa volete sapere?”

“Voglio che mi parli di Carol e Thers” disse senza esitazione

“Signore perché non chiedete a Carol?” disse ansiosa

“Abby mia figlia è la luce dei miei occhi e so che mi ama, ma non mi aprirebbe il suo cuore per paura che possa essere in disaccordo con le sue scelte e queste possono metterla in pericolo, soprattutto ora”

“Sapete che noi siamo cresciute come sorelle, mi mettete in una posizione che non mi piace e non voglio affrontare: scegliere fra l’amore verso una sorella o verso un padre” disse con dolcezza

“Ti ringrazio per la tua sincerità e non voglio che tu ti senta a disagio, voglio solo che tu aiuti Carol a non prendere una decisione affrettata e pericolosa. Ho saputo che Thers dorme in camera sua”

“Si, è così” disse Abby 

“E che Carol si è occupata delle sue cure senza chiamare un medico” continuò l’uomo

“Si” rispose la donna senza aggiungere particolari

“Quindi lei conosce la natura di Thers” domandò per conferma

“Come sapete voi di Thers?” chiese la donna sorpresa

“Conoscevo il padre e quindi il suo segreto. Non fraintendermi Abby, la natura di Thers o di chiunque altro non è motivo di dispiacere per me. Per me contano solo la sincerità dei sentimenti” disse riferendosi anche alla donna

Per la prima volta dinnanzi all’uomo ad Abby uscì una lacrima dagli occhi “Siete molto buono mio Signore, e anche giusto” disse singhiozzando

“Su, mia cara, ho sempre intuito i tuoi tormenti e spero che tu possa prendere presto la strada della felicità, con chiunque tu voglia”

Abby si asciugò le lacrime e gli sorrise annuendo

“Ma per Carol la situazione è più complicata lo sai. Se fosse solo un’infatuazione? Se fosse solo curiosità? E se dormissero insieme, sai bene che sarebbe altro tradimento per il regno e la corona soprattutto ora che la guerra deve essere scongiurata”

“Ho capito Sir John, ma come si possono ignorare i sentimenti del cuore per la ragion di Stato?” domandò

“Io non obbligherò mai mia figlia a vivere nella menzogna ma non posso lasciare che la situazione sia presa alla leggera. Se è amore resisterà al tempo e agli eventi, voglio solo che lei abbia il tempo di capire cosa davvero desidera e che non sia presa dalla passione o dagli istinti”

“Cosa volete che faccia?” domandò la donna

“Che tu l’aiuti a non essere precipitosa, abbiamo nemici potenti che non aspettano altro che un nostro passo falso. Carol è una donna responsabile ma testarda, se le parlassi io di ciò, lo prenderebbe come una limitazione dei principi che le ho insegnato, come un comando e si ribellerebbe e io non voglio perderla”

“Ho capito, state tranquillo. Le parlerò”

“Bene. Grazie” disse l’uomo sorridendole

Abby era in procinto di andarsene quando l’uomo la fermò “Aspetta, voglio chiederti un’altra cosa” 

“Si, ditemi”

“Sei felice ora?” domandò l’uomo riferendosi a Genevieve

Abby rimase sorpresa ma rispose sinceramente “Si”

“Vuoi parlarmi di lei?” domandò come un buon padre

Abby tornò a sedere e gli raccontò ogni cosa a cuore aperto

Carol aveva assolto tutti i suoi doveri, controllato i registri, distribuite le quote settimanali per i contadini e firmato le nuove ordinanze; non vedeva l’ora di ritornare da Thers anche perché sapeva che fra qualche giorno avrebbero dovuto separarsi. Pensò quindi di far preparare una cena particolare e rendere la loro serata speciale

Andò in cucina e chiese a Genevieve quale fosse il piatto preferito di Thers

“Mia Signora, Thers non ha mai fatto capricci sul cibo, ma predilige la cacciagione” disse

“Bene, prepara del pane fresco al farro e manda qualcuno a cacciare un cinghiale, voglio prepararle qualcosa di buono per stasera” disse mettendosi ai fornelli per preparare la salsa di accompagnamento

“Subito lady Carol” rispose la rossa affrettandosi

Abby entrò in cucina e vide Carol che cucinava con Genevieve

“A cosa si deve la vostra venuta in cucina, già avete fame?” disse per prendere in giro Carol

“Non iniziare Abby a prendermi in giro, sto cucinando per stasera” disse Carol controllando la zuppa di cereali

“A cosa si deve tanto zelo, cosa si festeggia?” domandò avvicinandosi a Genevieve dandole un bacio sulla guancia

La donna si voltò allontanandosi da Abby scuotendo la testa “Non devi qui” disse senza aggiungere altro, guardando Carol

“Carol sa di noi, non vedo cosa c’è di male se ti saluto con un bacio innocente” disse seccata

“Stai tranquilla, puoi fidarti di me, nessuno verrà a conoscenza del vostro segreto. Sono felice che stiate insieme e che vi amiate” disse Carol

Genevieve arrossì e pronunciò con voce sottile: “Grazie”

Abby sorrise poi si rivolse a Carol: “Ho bisogno di parlare con voi”

“E’ urgente? Dovrei terminare la cena” disse assaggiando la salsa

“Si” disse seriamente la donna

“State tranquilla, starò attenta io alla cottura mentre siete via” si offrì Genevieve

“D’accordo, non ci impiegheremo molto” disse Carol slacciandosi il grembiule e seguendo Abby

La donna la portò nella camera di Genevieve dove nessuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare la loro conversazione

“Mi hai fatto venire fin qui per mostrarmi la tua alcova?” disse ridendo Carol

“No, qui nessuno ci ascolterà e potremo parlare tranquillamente”

“Così mi spaventi, cosa è successo?”

“Cosa non deve accadere, direi” disse Abby

“Di cosa parli Abby” Carol si stava spazientendo

“Lady Carol sapete bene cosa penso della libertà e dell’essere sinceri con noi stessi”

“Vai al punto Abby” disse Carol

“Non dovete dormire con Thers”

“Cosa?” esordì Carol

“Ora sta bene, è più in forze e non potete essere così avventata, se dormirete insieme cederete a ciò che provate per lei”

“Abby non credo che la cosa ti riguardi” disse la donna dirigendosi verso la porta

“Aspettate un momento, ragionate” disse fermandola tenendola per il braccio

“Abby il fatto che ti ho confidato i miei sentimenti per Therese, non vuol dire che puoi dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare con lei”

“Non fraintendetemi ma voi non siete in condizione di poter cedere ai sentimenti, pensate a vostro padre, ai vostri sudditi: cosa accadrebbe se si sapesse che non siete più……” esitò un momento nel finire la frase

“Cosa?” disse Carol

“Illibata” disse chiaramente Abby “Sarebbe la rovina per tutti”

Carol spalancò gli occhi e rimase un momento in silenzio. Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze di un suo coinvolgimento amoroso con Therese. Era così felice dei sentimenti che provava e che fossero ricambiati

Si sedette sul letto a riflettere e Abby la seguì prendendole la mano

“Non dovete reprimere i vostri sentimenti, solo essere prudente. Andate via, risolvete il problema con Harge e se i vostri sentimenti sono ancora gli stessi, prenderete una decisione per la vostra vita”

Carol ascoltò poi sollevò il viso e guardandola negli occhi disse: “So che è amore Abby, lo sento”

“Bene. Allora le cose non cambieranno e l’attesa renderà tutto più magico, ve l’assicuro. Lo dico anche per Therese, se Richard o Harge sospetteranno qualcosa cercheranno di ucciderla”

“Lo pensi davvero?” disse Carol allarmandosi

“Si. Dovete essere prudente proprio per difendere lei e voi stessa da loro”

Carol non poté che essere d’accordo

“Va bene. Sarà difficile ma hai ragione, dobbiamo essere prudenti. Grazie” disse abbracciandola “Sei come una sorella per me, lo sai?” disse amorevolmente

“Perché pensate che vi avrei parlato così? Ci tengo a voi e nessuno vi farà del male finché io sarò con voi” disse la donna alzandosi dal letto “ora sarà bene tornare in cucina, potrei assaggiare anch’io i vostri manicaretti?”

“Certo” disse Carol e uscirono dalla stanza


	12. Capitolo 12

Ormai la cena era pronta. Carol assaggiò ogni cosa e dalla sua espressione sia Abby che Genevieve capirono che era più che soddisfatta

“Abby cenerò con mio padre, aiutami a portargli la cena” disse togliendosi il grembiule

Genevieve rimase sorpresa e guardò Abby

“Si, Signora” disse Abby sistemando le pietanze su un carrello per trasportarle

“Genevieve tu porta la cena a Thers e dille che sono a cena da mio padre” disse abbassando lo sguardo e con un sospiro uscì dalla cucina

“Abby tutto questo non è strano?” chiese la rossa

“Cosa c’è di strano? Lady Carol vuole cenare col padre prima della partenza, in fondo non si è ristabilito del tutto ed è anziano, e lei sarà via per tanto tempo. Il viaggio sarà lungo e non si sa ancora come andrà a finire la storia con quell’infido di Harge”

“Si, è vero; ma ha cucinato tutto il giorno e tutto ciò che piace a Thers. Credevo volesse organizzare una cena speciale”

“Lo ha fatto, no?” disse Abby assaggiando lo stufato e beandosi del gusto

“Non trattarmi da stupida! Sai cosa intendo: una cena in due” disse Genevieve

“Genevieve credimi quando ti dico che Carol ama Thers, ma la situazione che vivono è molto complicata e non hanno ancora la possibilità di vivere il loro amore. Lei è l’erede di un regno molto ambito e non è previsto che possa sposare chi ama con così tanta facilità; pensa poi che la legge impone che abbia un certo comportamento prima di sposarsi per cui è meglio che evitino contatti ravvicinati”

“Oh, ho capito. Tutto ciò è molto triste” disse Genevieve “Non meritano questa sofferenza” disse mentre i suoi occhi si inumidirono

Abby lasciò il carrello e l’abbracciò

“Stai tranquilla, farò di tutto perché possano essere felici come lo siamo noi” disse dandole un dolce bacio

Genevieve le sorrise e fece come Carol le aveva ordinato, preparando anche lei il carrello delle pietanze per Thers

“Che sorpresa mia cara! A cosa devo questo trattamento da re?” disse John assaggiando la cena preparata da Carol

“Avevo voglia di viziarvi, mio caro padre” disse felice

“Partirai presto?” chiese l’anziano padre

“Si”

Un attimo di silenzio seguì mentre l’uomo raccolse la mano di Carol e l’accarezzò dolcemente

“Sono affamato” disse 

“Bene” disse Carol servendolo

Entrambi restarono in silenzio per tutta la cena 

Abby e Genevieve entrarono in camera di Carol con la cena

“Dov’è Carol?” chiese Therese alzandosi sul busto

“E’ a cena da suo padre” disse Abby

“Davvero? Mi aveva detto che avremmo cenato insieme, è successo qualcosa?” chiese preoccupata 

“Solo una serata padre e figlia” continuò Abby

Therese non riuscì a nascondere la sua delusione

“Thers, Lady Carol prestò partirà e suo padre non è ancora guarito. Non essere egoista!” disse Genevieve

“Immagino sia giusto così” disse Thers sottotono

“Credo dobbiate ben riflettere sulla situazione” disse Abby

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò Thers

“Thers, so cosa provi e cosa prova Lady Carol per te, ma dovete essere realiste: ora come ora, non potete vivere i vostri sentimenti” disse sinceramente Abby

“Ti ha mandato Carol?” disse Thers sulla difensiva

“Certo che no; ma non credi che forzare le cose possa mettere lei in pericolo?”

Thers rimase in silenzio a riflettere

“Thers, Abby ha ragione. Se Harge o Richard sapessero di voi…..” disse Genevieve

“Non lascerò che le facciano del male!” disse con impeto

“Potrebbero farne a te!” disse Genevieve “e poi fare di lei ciò che più vogliono” 

“Credi che non darei la vita per lei?” disse Thers

“Lo so bene” disse Genevieve “ed è questo che vogliamo evitare……”

“Una strage di innocenti” continuò Abby “Dovete agire con astuzia e avere tanta pazienza”

Thers non aveva più voglia di parlare

“Lasciatemi solo” disse senza aggiungere altro

“Thers mangia qualcosa prima” disse Genevieve

“Mi è passata la fame” disse la donna ponendo lo sguardo verso la finestra

“Carol ha cucinato tutto il giorno, ha preparato tutte le pietanze che più ti piacciono, assaggiale almeno” insistette l’amica; ma Thers non accennò alcun movimento

Abby strinse la spalla di Genevieve facendole segno di andar via e la rossa a malincuore acconsentì dicendo: “Lascio tutto qui accanto al letto se dovesse ritornarti l’appetito” e si allontanò

Abby la seguì per poi fermarsi sull’uscio e tornare indietro

“Thers se ami davvero Carol non dormire con lei” 

Thers si voltò verso la donna “Cosa credi di fare Abby? Sei gelosa o cosa?” chiese accigliandosi

“Nooo! E’ stupido da parte tua credere che possa essere gelosa di Carol”

“Tutto sembra farmi pensare il contrario” disse la donna

Abby si avvicinò alla donna “Non hai pensato che dormire con lei possa pregiudicarla? Conosci bene la legge; e poi se Harge lo sapesse….”

“Lei non vuole Harge” disse seccamente Thers

“Ma lui si; lei e il suo regno. Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per ottenere ciò che vuole”

“Credi che io non possa proteggerla?” disse Thers scaldandosi

“Penso che per ora tu non possa fare molto nelle tue condizioni” disse sinceramente la donna 

Thers perse la pazienza “Ciò che posso e voglio fare non è affar tuo; e se Carol dorma o no con me men che mai. Ti esorto ad uscire, non abbiamo più nulla da dirci” disse assaggiando la cena

“Pensa bene a ciò che fai, io desidero solo la vostra felicità” disse delusa dalla piega che aveva assunto la loro conversazione

“Anche la nostra felicità non è affar tuo” disse Thers senza aggiungere altro

Abby sospirò e uscì raggiungendo Genevieve

Thers era delusa. Aveva capito che Carol non era venuta a cena per non restare sola con lei. Forse si era pentita dei sentimenti che provava per lei? O Abby l’aveva convinta che dovesse assecondare il volere del padre? John voleva che Carol sposasse Harge? Quel mostro? Voleva un matrimonio senza amore? No era certa di no. Ora avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andare da Carol, capire cosa stesse succedendo. Maledì la sua tardiva guarigione, ma decise che avrebbe parlato con lei prima che partisse in qualsiasi modo

Spostò il vassoio della cena che era poggiato sul letto e si liberò delle coperte, uscendo dal letto

Provò ad alzarsi ma una fitta la trafisse il fianco facendola ricadere sul letto come una pera cotta

Non si arrese. Riprovò poggiandosi alla sedia che si trovava accanto al letto e tenendosi alla spalliera si raddrizzò dolorante

“Posso farcela” disse dandosi forza; prese qualcosa per coprirsi e cercò di rialzarsi. In piedi, cominciò a fare qualche passo

Camminare era la cosa più naturale ma in questo momento le sembrò un traguardo. Avrebbe dovuto percorrere il corridoio e arrivare nell’altra ala del palazzo per raggiungere le stanze di Sir John, ma non si scoraggiò. Uscì dalla camera e costeggiando il muro avanzando con calma

Sostenendosi alla parete riuscì ad arrivare a destinazione, si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e bussò alla porta

“Avanti!” disse Carol chiedendosi chi fosse

Thers aprì la porta e salutò Sir John “Buonasera Sir John non vorrei disturbare, ma ho bisogno di parlare con voi” disse ansimando per lo sforzo fatto per giungere alla sua stanza  
“Perché non sei a letto? Come hai fatto a restare in piedi tutto questo tempo?” chiese Carol raggiungendolo allarmata “Ti accompagno in camera, non puoi restare in piedi così a lungo” disse Carol cercando di sorreggere Thers per alleviare il suo dolore

“No” rispose testardo il giovane

Sir John non era sorpreso, conosceva Thers e la sua testardaggine

“Vieni pure Thers, siedi e cena con noi” disse con calma John

Carol era stupita, ma aiutò Thers ad avvicinarsi al tavolo accanto al letto del padre dove lei stessa era seduta

“Grazie” disse Thers a Sir John

“E’ da tempo che volevo parlare con te” disse John

“Anch’io” disse Thers “Ma gli eventi me lo hanno impedito” 

“Cara vuoi aggiungere un coperto al nostro ospite?” disse John per poter restare solo con Thers

“Padre io….” Disse Carol capendo le intenzioni del genitore

“Carol sii gentile, potresti portarmi del vino. Come puoi vedere non sono molto agile” disse Thers per convincerla a ubbidire a John

Carol annuì e li lasciò soli

“Bene” disse John “sono felice di vedere che le tue ferite sono in via di guarigione”

“Si, grazie a Carol” disse Thers

“Mia figlia è un’ottima infermiera, ma è una donna troppo istintiva e questo mi preoccupa”

“E’ una donna istintiva ma anche responsabile e buona” disse Thers

“Si, ma il suo buon cuore può portarla a non vedere il male che ci circonda” 

“Cosa Vi preoccupa?” chiese Thers

“Questo viaggio con Richard e poi Harge. Sono uomini pericolosi e disonesti”

“Ne sono consapevole e ho cercato di dissuaderla”

“Anche questa non è la soluzione al problema, non recarsi da Harge porterebbe alla guerra, ma io non voglio che mia figlia sia infelice. E tu?”

“Certo che no. Io voglio essere sincero con voi, nutro affetto per lei” disse guardandolo negli occhi

“Ne sono consapevole” disse John sorseggiando del vino

“Avete qualche timore per questo?” il giovane chiese apertamente

“Io desidero solo la felicità di mia figlia. Ti mentirei se ti dicessi che la situazione non mi dà pensieri. Non fraintendermi, non ho nulla in contrario all’amore, in ogni sua forma, ma ciò che mi preoccupa è il mondo che ci circonda che non è ancora pronto a questo; e poi c’è la questione del regno, ma per me questa passa in secondo piano ora”

“Cosa vuole che faccia? Che mi faccia da parte?” disse Thers

“Ti chiedo di pazientare, di aspettare che mia figlia sia libera da ogni ostacolo e possa capire se tu sia la scelta giusta. Il suo entusiasmo, la sua istintività possono falsare i sentimenti e non desidero questo neanche per te: per entrambe sarebbe la catastrofe in questo mondo!”

“Dovrei lasciarla partire senza fare nulla? Come può chiedermelo?” disse Thers scaldandosi “Io so bene cosa provo e ciò che voglio e non lascerò che Richard o Harge le facciano del male o me la portino via!” disse alzandosi 

“Aspetta, anch’io non voglio questo. Sono certo della sincerità dei tuoi sentimenti e che tu possa difenderla dai mali del mondo. Ti chiedo di vegliare su di lei, di difenderla. Io sono vecchio e stanco e non so quanto tempo ancora mi resta……”

Thers a quelle parole si calmò e tornò a sedere 

“Non dovete preoccuparvi di questo, siete ben curato e presto tornerete in piedi”

“Anche se fosse, sono vecchio e voglio lasciare questo mondo in pace con me stesso e sapendo che Carol è felice. Se lei lo vorrà la renderai felice? Veglierai su di lei?”

“Si. Anche se non mi volesse, le prometto che veglierò su di lei e nessuno le farà mai del male” disse Thers

L’uomo gli prese la mano e gliela strinse forte, Thers contraccambiò il gesto come un patto stipulato

“Lascerò che parta, ma la seguirò a distanza fino al regno di Harge e poi mi presenterò a lui come vostro messaggero”

“Bene, confido nel tuo buon senso e se è il destino lo vorrà la felicità tornerà in questo regno”

Carol entrò in quel momento e vide i due parlare amabilmente e ne fu sorpresa, aveva immaginato conoscendo il loro carattere impulsivo che avrebbero discusso per colpa sua e si era affrettata preoccupata di una reazione avversa di suo padre nei confronti della persona che lei amava

“Cara, finalmente sei di ritorno. Porta il vino dobbiamo brindare”

“A cosa padre?” chiese porgendo la bottiglia di vino a Thers

“Al tuo viaggio di pace e alla nostra felicità: che possa giungere al più presto” disse l’uomo sfiorando il calice di Thers

“Più che giusto” disse Thers brindando e guardando Carol negli occhi

Carol si sentì in imbarazzo, ma cercò di nascondere il suo stato sorseggiando il vino

“Bene. Si è fatto tardi devo far riposare queste vecchie ossa e domani per voi sarà una giornata stressante, lasciatemi riposare” disse John posando il calice

“Certo. Vi auguro la buonanotte” disse Carol baciandolo

“Thers si alzò e salutò l’uomo e uscì dalla stanza piano, poggiandosi nuovamente alle mura per raggiungere nuovamente la strada di ritorno alla sua camera

“Lascia che ti aiuti” disse Carol offrendo il suo braccio

“Non è necessario” disse Thers

“Perché hai voluto parlare con mio padre?” 

“Ho ritenuto fosse giusto sapesse da me cosa farò ora”

“Cosa?” chiese Carol

“Tuo padre è un uomo giusto Carol e io lo ammiro tanto, ma nessuno potrà decidere sul mio destino se non io stessa. Ti amo e questo non potrà mai cambiare ma farò come mi ha chiesto e attenderò che tu possa prendere una decisione serenamente” disse guardandola negli occhi ora lucidi

“Grazie” si limitò a rispondere Carol avvicinandosi al corpo del giovane per aiutarlo a camminare

Richard le osservò da lontano. Vide che uscirono dalla camera di John e insieme giunsero alla camera di Carol

Entrarono in camera e Thers si sedette sul letto stringendo ancora Carol a sé

“Resta con me” disse 

Carol non sapeva cosa dire. Sapeva che se fosse rimasta, e Thers avrebbe voluto amarla, non sarebbe riuscita a dirle di no. Le vennero in mente le parole di Abby, le sue responsabilità nei confronti di suo padre e del regno

“Non posso” sussurrò

“Si che puoi” implorò Thers “Non accadrà nulla, saprò controllarmi, te lo prometto” disse amorevolmente

Carol non riuscì a dirle di no, le asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col suo fazzoletto e si girò avvicinandosi alla porta chiudendola a chiave

Richard capì che avrebbero passato la notte insieme

“Maledetto!” esordì entrando in camera sua

Tommy entrò dietro di lui “Signore Lady Carol è tornata in camera con Thers”

“Li ho visti, questa però sarà l’ultima volta che quel ragazzetto mi prende in giro! Hai preparato tutto per la partenza?”

“Si, è tutto organizzato” disse il suo servo versandogli da bere

“Lasciamogli questa notte, avrà un ultimo ricordo di Lady Carol e delle gioie di questo mondo!” disse sollevando il calice e bevendone il contenuto tutto di un fiato

L’alba non tardò ad arrivare e un nuovo giorno si affacciò al mondo

Carol si svegliò per il cinguettio degli uccelli e si voltò verso l’altro lato del letto ma con sorpresa costatò di essere sola

Si alzò di scatto e si precipitò nella camera adiacente dove trovò Thers nella vasca da bagno


	13. Capitolo 13

“Perdonami non volevo disturbarti” disse Carol voltandosi per andar via

“Aspetta!” disse Thers spostando il busto in avanti creando un piccolo terremoto d’acqua

“Volevo solo sapere se stavi bene” disse in imbarazzo la bionda. Non aveva mai visto Thers completamente nuda: un conto era medicarle la ferita e un altro vederla completamente priva di abiti, in camera sua

“Non andar via. Mi aiuteresti a lavarmi la schiena? Non sono ancora molto agile” la giovane si giustificò

Carol annuì e si avvicinò alla tinozza. Prese il pezzo di stoffa e lo immerse nell’acqua ancora profumata di essenze, ponendola lungo le spalle del giovane. La pelle bianca era calda al tatto e morbida. La mano di Carol esitò un attimo presa dall’emozione, poi si affrettò per evitare di restare troppo. Thers rimase in silenzio assaporando il tocco della bionda, ma capì che la situazione la rendeva alquanto nervosa

“Ecco fatto!” disse Carol alzandosi, porgendo il pezzo di stoffa alla giovane

Thers invece di raccogliere la stoffa, accarezzò il polso della bionda per poi afferrarlo per impedirle di andarsene

La stoffa cadde nell’acqua e Thers poté sentire sulla punta delle dita il pulsare del ritmo del cuore di Carol accelerare, la donna sorpresa dal suo gesto 

“Carol….” Sussurrò la bruna “Stai tremando” sussurrò 

Carol si alzò e anche Thers con lei

Il corpo della bruna splendeva alla luce dell’alba, gocciolante, mentre l’acqua fuoriusciva dalla tinozza

Entrambe le donne si persero nel profondo dei loro occhi; Thers lasciò la presa e con le dita ancora gocciolanti massaggiò la bocca rossa di Carol che si inumidì

La bionda assaporò l’acqua mordendo le sue labbra e Thers avvicinò le sue per assaporarne la carne

Le loro bocche si unirono in un tenero, lungo bacio che prendeva vigore: la morbidezza dei contorni, l’umidità della bocca, le lingue che si fondevano in un gioco di carezze e dolci suoni di desiderio

Carol dolcemente si allontanò, recuperando il respiro, mentre il suo sguardo fu attratto dall’esile figura del corpo di Thers. Esile ma muscolosa: le curve scolpite e sode ora fredde al tocco, ancora bagnate ma di un fuoco acceso dipinte. Anche la pelle di Carol si tinse di rosso per le forti emozioni che la donna provava

“Carol, io….” Thers tentò di parlare cercando di capire cosa passasse per la testa della bionda 

“No Thers, non possiamo….” Disse voltando le spalle alla bruna “Ti prego” supplicò

“Perdonami” disse Thers rientrando nell’acqua ormai fredda

Genevieve entrò in camera e vide le due donne distanti

“Buongiorno lady Carol” disse mentre Carol si ricompose

“Buongiorno Genevieve” rispose senza entusiasmo

“Thers che ci fai ancora lì, devi uscire dalla tinozza, o prenderai un raffreddore: ormai l’acqua sarà fredda!”

Thers guardò Carol e poi Genevieve “Avevo bisogno di un bagno freddo per calmare i miei bollori” disse sorridendo

Genevieve si voltò verso Carol 

Carol colse l’umorismo delle sue parole con un sorriso e continuò: “Chiederò a Abby di preparare la colazione” e lasciò la stanza

“Cosa è successo qui, Thers?” domandò conoscendo già la risposta

“Sarà difficile starle lontano” disse la bruna uscendo dalla tinozza avvolta in un telo di lino

“Vedrai che la lontananza fortificherà il sentimento” disse per rincuorarla

“Non voglio pensarci ora, voglio solo guarire in fretta” disse rivestendosi in fretta 

“Certo” rispose la donna aiutandola a raggiungere il letto

Carol andò a bussare alla camera di Richard, Tommy aprì sorpreso

“Buongiorno lady Carol” disse chinando la testa in segno di saluto

“Buongiorno Tommy, Sir Richard è sveglio?” domandò impaziente

“Non ancora milady, ma posso svegliarlo” disse per accontentarla

“Non è necessario. Riferiscigli che domani partiremo all’alba, che si prepari” disse andandosene senza attendere risposta

Abby era in cucina a preparare la colazione, Genevieve la raggiunse sedendosi alla tavola 

“Cosa c’è, perché sei così silenziosa?” chiese la donna porgendole una tazza di latte

“Non è giusto. La vita non è giusta. Dopo tante sofferenze credi di aver trovato la felicità e in un attimo il destino si prende gioco di te e la allontana” disse tutto di un fiato

“Spero tu non stia parlando di noi” disse Abby stringendole la mano

“Certo che no, noi siamo fortunate. Sai di chi parlo” disse guardandosi intorno per timore che qualcuno potesse ascoltarle

“E’ solo una separazione temporanea” disse la donna più anziana per rincuorarla 

“Lo pensi davvero?” chiese Genevieve

“Sono certa che sarà così. Ora fai colazione, sarà una lunga giornata”

“E’ venuta a parlarmi e tu non mi hai svegliato?” disse Richard alzandosi di colpo dal letto

“Non me ne ha dato il tempo Signore” disse Tommy per giustificarsi

“Sei un incapace. Cosa potrebbe portarla a venire da me di primo mattino?”

“Mi ha detto di dirvi che partiremo all’alba domattina e quindi dovrete prepararvi per la partenza”

“Finalmente si è decisa! Bene, preparami un bagno e prepara tutto come abbiamo pattuito”

“Si Signore” disse Tommy affrettandosi

“Mia cara mi stai viziando: anche stamane pan di miele e dolci” disse John addentando un soffice panino dolce

“Dovete rimettervi al più presto e la dolcezza è un’ottima medicina” disse Carol versandogli del caldo caffè

“Quindi dedichi questo trattamento a tutti i malati del palazzo?” disse l’uomo scrutando la sua reazione

“Solo a chi lo merita” disse la donna prendendolo in giro

L’uomo rise di gusto “Ben detto mia cara!” disse sorseggiando il caffè soddisfatto

“Ho disposto che ogni giorno avrete un dolce diverso per colazione”

“Hai deciso quindi di partire domani?” 

“Si” disse Carol senza aggiungere altro 

“Ci troverai grassi come porcelli allora al tuo ritorno” disse John per rubarle un sorriso

I due rimasero insieme per tutta la mattina, come se fosse l’ultimo giorno da passare insieme

Thers era agitata, non riusciva più a restare a letto

“Agitarti non ti farà guarire più in fretta” disse Dannie entrando in camera

“Dannie! Finalmente sei qui” disse la donna alzandosi sul busto

“Sono venuto a vedere come stai e a salutarti, partiremo all’alba”

“Lo sapevo” disse seccata la donna agitandosi ancora di più

“Non essere impaziente. E soprattutto cerca di rispettare le direttive del medico e vedrai che in pochi giorni tornerai in piedi”

“Dannie non lasciarla mai da sola e soprattutto non lasciare che Richard l’avvicini….”

“Lo so, lo so tranquilla non le accadrà nulla di male e poi Richard sa bene che Carol è preda di Harge”

“Quel lurido bastardo, non gli permetterò…” disse alzandosi di scattò per poi piegarsi in due per una fitta al fianco

“Su calma la tua sete di vendetta, andrà tutto bene, saremo presto di ritorno vedrai” disse porgendole la mano in segno di saluto

Thers gliela strinse forte, certa della lealtà dell’amico

Genevieve entrò in camera e trovò Thers intenta a vestirsi

“Dove credi di andare?” disse allarmandosi

“Voglio tornare nella mia camera”

“Davvero?” domandò la donna stupita “Proprio ora che….”

“Si, proprio perché lei andrà via domani. Non riuscirei a lasciarla andare se dormissi ancora con lei” disse guardando fuori dalla finestra

“Capisco” disse tristemente Genevieve cercando di aiutarla ad arrivare alla sua stanza

“Non occorre” disse Thers “Voglio che chiami il medico”

“Non ti senti bene?” chiese la ragazza allarmandosi

“No, voglio solo un consulto e voglio che nessuno lo sappia”

“Perché?” 

In quel momento sopraggiunse Carol

“Che succede? Perché sei in piedi? Vestito?”

Thers guardò Genevieve che capì di essere di troppo, salutò e uscì

“Ti lascio la camera, così potrai dormire comodamente e domattina lasciarmi” disse passandola a fianco

Carol l’abbracciò da dietro poggiandosi lungo il suo corpo

Thers si fermò, assaporando il calore della donna su di sé

“Sai che non vorrei, ma è necessario”

Thers sciolse il loro abbraccio e si voltò verso di lei

“Promettimi che tornerai da me” disse guardandola negli occhi

Carol prese la mano di Thers e la pose sul suo petto fra il tessuto della sua camicia

Thers sentì la morbidezza della pelle della sua donna e il pulsare del suo cuore

“Il mio cuore ti appartiene ora e per sempre, non dimenticarlo”

Thers le sorrise e catturò le sue labbra fra le sue in un lungo bacio

Entrambe avrebbero voluto che il tempo si fermasse ma purtroppo era giunto il momento di separarsi

Le bocche si separarono a malincuore 

“Non venire a salutarmi, non riuscirei a lasciarti andare” disse Thers carezzandole la guancia con la mano

Carol annuì mentre una lacrima solcava la sua guancia

“Voglio che tu abbia questo” Thers si tolse il bracciale che aveva al polso: un gioiello d’argento con il simbolo di una fenice “Apparteneva alla mia famiglia, è il nostro stemma” disse aiutandola a indossarlo

Carol lo guardò sorridendo “Grazie. Ne avrò cura, sarà il mio tesoro”

Thers abbandonò la stanza ma Carol non riuscì a frenare le lacrime

Tutto sembrava deciso: Carol sarebbe partita con Dannie e Richard, John avrebbe continuato la sua convalescenza aiutato da Sir Phil e Thers avrebbe dovuto attendere il ritorno della sua amata almeno fino a quando non fosse guarito completamente

Il medico bussò alla camera di Thers, la giovane era distesa sul letto

“Buongiorno, mi ha fatto chiamare?” disse introdotto da Genevieve

“Si dottore, ho bisogno di un vostro consulto e di altre medicine” disse Thers

“Sono a vostra disposizione” disse l’uomo raggiungendola 

“Conto sulla vostra discrezione” disse il giovane mentre l’uomo era intento nella visita

“State tranquillo” la rassicurò

“Genevieve prepara i tuoi bagagli, seguirai Lady Carol e sarai a sua disposizione”

“Questo è ciò che desiderate?” disse la donna

“Si, mi sentirei più tranquillo”

“Partirò come voi desiderate” e lasciò la camera in cerca di Abby

Le ore trascorsero lente e Carol era immersa in una profonda tristezza. Abby poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi che non avrebbe voluto lasciare Thers ma cercò di non parlare dell’argomento per non angosciarla ulteriormente

“E’ tutto pronto per domani” si limitò a dire

“Bene” disse Carol 

“Ti occorre altro per la notte?” domandò l’amica

“No, grazie ma vorrei che tu rimanessi qui”

“Cosa? Non pensarci neppure” disse

“Voglio che tu resti con Thers e ti assicuri che stia bene”

“Non credo abbia bisogno della balia” disse sprezzante 

“Abby. Non scherzare; già è difficile per me lasciarla in queste condizioni"

“Lo so ma….”

“Nessun ma, è deciso. Questa è la mia volontà”

“Chi si occuperà di voi? Chi vi aiuterà e consiglierà?”

“Non ho certo bisogno della balia, non credi?”

“Lady Carol io parlavo così perché sarete sola in terra straniera”

“Verrò io con Voi” disse Genevieve entrando in camera

“Genevieve cosa dici?” disse Abby sorpresa

“Thers vuole che vi affianchi e non vi lasci nemmeno un istante” disse Genevieve rivolgendosi a Carol

“Avete la stessa testa voi due, ecco perché siete fatte l’una per l’altra” disse Abby ridendo sarcastica

“Vuole questo? Non si è mai separata da te” disse pensierosa la bionda

“Teme per la vostra incolumità e sa bene che io posso esservi d’aiuto in ogni occasione”

“Anch’io ho chiesto a Abby lo stesso” disse Carol

“Me lo hai ordinato in realtà” puntualizzò la donna

“Abby non è il momento di lamentarsi” disse Genevieve

“Ma così facendo noi saremo lontane l’una dall’altra e io non vorrei separarmi da te” disse la donna accigliandosi

“Risolverò subito il problema” disse Carol lasciando la camera e andando da Thers

Bussò alla porta e entrò dopo aver udito la voce di Thers che la invitava ad entrare

“Dottore che ci fate qui?” disse vedendo il medico in camera di Thers “Sta male?”

“Non arrivare a conclusioni affrettate sto bene, ho chiesto io al medico di venire. Volevo solo un suo parere in merito alla mia guarigione”

“Dunque?” chiese la donna in apprensione

“Tutto procede bene, Sir Thers è giovane e la ferita sta guarendo in fretta”

Carol si sentì sollevata a quelle parole

“Grazie di essere venuto” dise Thers congedandolo

Il dottore salutò e uscì

“Perché sei qui Carol?” domandò Thers

“Ho saputo che vuoi che Genevieve venga con me”

“Si, sarei più tranquilla” disse dolcemente Thers

“Anch’io ho chiesto a Abby di restare per te”

Thers rise “Non è necessario. Io sono in un letto e a parte Richard che sarà con te, nessuno desidera farmi del male”

“Si lo so ma potrebbe aiutarti”

“E non hai pensato che separeresti due innamorate? Già noi due dovremo sopportare la separazione non mi sembra il caso far soffrire anche loro” disse tristemente

“Per questo ero venuta, per decidere” disse Carol

“Abby e Genevieve saranno con te e io ti scriverò ogni giorno per farti sapere della mia salute, va bene?” disse avvicinandosi alla donna e accarezzandole il viso

“Ci conto” disse la bionda assaporando il tocco della mano della sua amata

“Sarà bene che tu vada o non ti lascerò andare” disse Thers baciandola

Carol rimase senza parole, annuì e lasciò la camera


End file.
